Once A Guardian II
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to "Once A Guardian". Months have passed and things aren't going good for our three new Guardians. But after a funeral, three of Will's friends move to Heatherfield and two of them end up becoming Guardians. Can Will put her anger towareds Cornelia aside and be happy for her two friends, or will a new enemy take advantage of her anger?
1. Arguments & Sad News

_**Once A Guardian II**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is a sequel to_ "Once A Guardian",_ which is a sequel based off of_ "Cornelia s Jealous and the Punishment of Candracar" by XV-Dragon_. If you haven't read either of them yet, then I suggest that you read them before you read this one. And don't forget to review!**

**And now on with the story!**

_**Last time, in "Once A Guardian"...**_

_"Will Cornelia be okay?", Elyon asked._

_"In time, she will be.", the Oracle said._

_"Just give her some time.", Halinor said. "She'll be just fine."_

_"I hope so.", Elyon said as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "Thank you for all your help."_

_"It was our pleasure.", the Oracle said._

_As the fold closed behind Elyon and the Mage, the Oracle had a vision of the future as his eyes glowed white._

_"Are you okay, Oracle?", Halinor asked as she saw his eyes glow._

_"I am fine, Halinor.", the Oracle said as the glow in his eyes faded. "I just had a vision of the future."_

_"Is it good?", she asked._

_"Let's just say, that Cornelia's days as a Guardian are not really over.", the Oracle said._

_"I see.", Hainor said with a small smile. "I guess what Yan Lin said was true. Once a Guardian, always a Guardian."_

_"Indeed, Halinor.", the Oracle said with a small smile._

**_Months later..._**

_The Guardians were facing off against the Knights of Destruction, and the Guardians had the upper hand._

_"Give up, Shagon!", Will demanded._

_"And why should I do that?", Shagon said as he and the other Knights of Destruction stood by him._

_"Because, sooner or later, you and Nerissa will be going down!", Caleb said._

_"And nothing she does will stop us!", Irma said._

_"Like she did when we were on our vacation at Cormorran Beach!", Hay Lin said. "Nothing she'll do will never be able to break us up!"_

_"Really now?", Ember said with a smirk. "How about something she already did?"_

_"What are you getting at?", Irma questioned._

_"Think about it, Irma.", Shagon said. "Who do you think it was that got into blondie's head and turned her against little Will?"_

_"Nerissa?!", Will questioned._

_"Bingo, kiddies!", Tridart said with a grin. "You would have been short on Guardian, which would have made the rest of you easy for Phobos to beat."_

_"And then Nerissa would have used a special gem to take the Heart of Kandrakar for herself!", Ember explained._

_"And it almost worked, if pretty boy had taken up the job of Earth Guardian!", Shagon said. "I think we'll leave you with that thought. So long suckers!"_

_Shagon then teleransported himself and the other Knights of Destruction away, leaving the Guardians a bit confused._

_**Some more months later...**_

_"So, that's what happened.", Elyon said as she stood up from her throne._

_"Pretty much.", Will said._

_"We decided to wait until we defeated Nerissa to tell you.", Caleb said._

_"Did you guys tell Cornelia?", Elyon asked._

_"Not yet.", Taranee said._

_"We figured that it would be better that you tell her." Hay Lin said._

_"Plus, if we were to tell her, she'd rub it in our faces that we were wrong.", Irma replied._

_"Really now?", Elyon questioned with a smirk._

_"Well, I wouldn't say rub it in your faces.", came a familiar voice._

_"What the...?", Caleb began to question at first. "Is that who i think it is?"_

_The girls, Caleb and Matt turned around to see Cornelia along with Cassidy. But they weren't the only ones there._

_"Is that... Alchemy?!", Taranee questioned._

_"Hi guys!", Alchemy said with a smile and a wave._

_"Okay, what's going on here?!", Irma questioned._

_"Well, Cornelia and I decided to tell Alchemy about ourselves.", Elyon said as she walked up to Alchemy, Cornelia, and Cassidy._

_"I didn't believe it at first.", Alchemy said. "But then, Elyon brought me here. It was pretty hard to them after that."_

_"So, it was this Nerissa person who messed with my head.", Cornelia said getting the girls and Caleb's attention._

_"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a small smile while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about doubting you like that."_

_"I'm not.", Irma said as she turned her head while folding her arms._

_"So I guess you what us to make Cornelia the Earth Guardian again.", Will figured._

_"Nope.", Elyon said. "You can keep Caleb."_

_"Really?", Caleb questioned. "Wait! Something is up here."_

_"Well if you must know.", Elyon said. "A week ago I went to the Oracle with Julian for a favor. One that involved the powers Nerissa made to make powers like you guys to bring back the Guardians before you guys."_

_"So, what happened?", Taranee asked._

_Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy then pulled out necklaces that looked like the Heart of Kandrakar only Cassidy's was ice blue, Cornelia's was green, and Alchemy's was red. The three of them then transformed into their Guardian forms._

**Chapter 1:**

_**Six months later...**_

A lot has happened ever since then. For one, W.I.T.C.H. has been busy fighting all kinds of evil on other worlds while juggling their normal lives. Caleb, who is still the Earth Guardian, decided to enroll in the same school as the rest of W.I.T.C.H. so they will be a bit closer together when they have to go fight who knows what. But they weren't the only ones fighting the good fight. The team of Cassidy, Cornelia, and Alchemy were fighting evil on other worlds as well. Which has created a bit of rivalry between both groups. Which brings us to Kandrakar, where the Council of Kandrakar, along with some others, have been debating on the same thing they've debated about for the last few months. Whether or not there should be three extra Guardians. And as always, both teams of Guardians were there to listen to it all.

"I don't know why we are debating this!", one of the Council members said. "There have always been five Guardians! Not six! Not seven! Not eight! FIVE!"

"Calm yourself, Endarno.", the Oracle said. "You are right. In the past, there have only been five Guardians. But there have also been a need for more Guardians."

"Perhaps.", Endarno said. "But during those times five Guardians were able to handle any of the foes they faced."

"Yes. But I, for one, can say that there were times that me and my fellow Guardians could have used the extra help.", Halinor said.

"I don't see what the problem is.", Kadma said. "With the three extra Guardians, there has been peace on many of the Known Worlds."

"True.", Endarno said. "But now that we have three more Guardians, most of the Council of the Known Worlds are starting to talk."

"How so?", Halinor questioned.

"Well, at first, most of the Council of the Known Worlds were questioning why we made a banished Guardian a Guardian again as well as let a former one have two powers.", Alfor explained. "But after I informed them about what happened to Cornelia they were okay with her begin a Guardian again.", he said as Cornelia let out a sigh of relief. "But they still aren't happy about young Cassidy having two powers."

"Why am I not surprised.", Cassidy said while shaking her head.

"If I may ask, what does the Council of the Known Worlds want?", Taranee asked.

"To put it bluntly, they want Cassidy to give up her power of Air.", Tibor replied.

"Well I say we stripe the powers from the three extra Guardians and give them to the original five!", Endarno recommended.

"I have no problem with that!", Irma said.

"But I do!"

Everyone turned to see Elyon walking into the room with Raythor by her side.

"Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said with a bow. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you, Oracle.", Elyon said with a bow. "Now what's this about taking powers?"

"It's quite simple really.", Endarno said. "I say that we stripe the powers from the three extra Guardians and give them to the original five!"

"Is that so?", Elyon questioned.

"Ummmm... Can I say something?", Alchemy asked as she stepped forward.

"Go ahead. Alchemy.", Alfor said to her with a kind smile that she returned.

"Thank you.", Alchemy said before turning to Endarno. Sir, you said that the Council of the Known Worlds were complaining about Cassidy having more than two powers."

"Yes.", Endarno said.

"Well, if you take our powers and give them to W.I.T.C.H., isn't that like giving them twice the powers them have?", Alchemy questioned. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful but you're being a bit hypocritical.", she said getting some giggles and snickers from all but W.I.T.C.H. and the Oracle who is always serious.

"How dare you speak to me that way!", Endarno snapped as he glared at Alchemy. "You are a mere child compared to knowledge I have!"

"Calm yourself, Endarno!", Tibor said as she stepped in between him and Alchemy. "You would yell at this young woman for speaking the truth?"

"Tibor is right.", the Oracle said getting the attention of everyone there. "What young Alchemy said is true. To give the group known as W.I.T.C.H. extra power would ruin their growth as Guardians. Yet, I can understand how the Council of the Known World feels about Cassidy having extra power. To which I have a solution."

"What kind of solution?", Endarno questioned.

"All in due time, my friends.", the Oracle said as he walked up to Cassidy. "But for this to work, I must stripe Cassidy of her power over air."

"Go ahead.", Cassidy said as she handed the Oracle her Heart.

"Very well.", The Oracle said. "Within the next few days, you power over Air will slowly drain from you.", he said as he held up another Heart that looked blank.

Suddenly, a thing of energy left Cassidy's Heart and went into the blank one. Once that happened, Cassidy's Heart went from ice blue to a regular blue color.

"So long Air power.", Cassidy said as the Oracle handed her back her Heart. "You will be missed."

"Awwwww.", Irma teased. "So sad you can't make ice anymore."

"Actually, I can make ice without the power of air.", Cassidy said making Irma drop her jaw.

"Well what do you know.", Cornelia said. "You actually shut her up."

"May I have the Heart I gave you that contains the power of Quintessence, Queen Elyon?", the Oracle asked Elyon.

"Sure.", Elyon said as she removed the Heart the Oracle was asking for from around her neck. "Here you go.", she said as she handed it to the Oracle.

"Thank you.", the Oracle said as he held the Quintessence Heart with the other Heart. "I have come up with a plan to settle all the worries of the Council of the Known Worlds."

"What do you mean, Oracle.", Halinor questioned.

"I have decided to bring two more Guardians into the fold.", the Oracle said surprising everyone there.

"Ten Guardians.", Kadma said with a smile. "We sure could have used the help back then."

"And then some.", Cassidy said.

"More Guardians?", Endarno questioned. "Three extra is bad enough! Now you want to add two more?"

"Yes, Endarno.", the Oracle said. "That is what I have planned."

"We don't need anymore Guardians!", Endarno yelled. "Five is enough!"

"I agree with Endarno.", Will said earning nods from the rest of W.I.T.C.H. "We can handle the duties that are given to us. And we can handle the extra power! Just give us the chance, Oracle!"

"I'm sorry young Keeper. But to give you extra power would only make you and your fellow Guardians an even bigger target for those who want the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar.", the Oracle explained. "Which is why I will be bringing in two more Guardians. For there is something coming. Something that will test all ten of you."

"So when will these other two Guardians be coming?", Alchemy asked.

"In time.", the Oracle said. "Until then, I suggest that you all train with tour powers. The threat may come before the new Guardians come."

"That's comforting.", Irma said sarcastically as the Oracle opened a fold to Earth.

"This fold will take you all to the park of your hometown.", the Oracle said. "Be careful Guardians."

The eight of them went though the fold to Earth, remembering the words of the Oracle. Once they were through the fold, the Oracle closed it. After saying their goodbyes, Elyon returned to Metamoor with Raythor and Kadma returned to Earth.

"I beg of you, Oracle.", Endarno said to the Oracle. "Give the extra power to the current Guardians. They can handle it! I know it!"

"If only that were true, Endarno.", the Oracle said sadly. "I had a vision of what would happen if we went with your plan. And the result was not a good one. That is why we will go with my plan."

"As you wish, Oralce.", Endarno said with a bow before he left the room.

"We will not stop until he gets his way.", Tibor said.

"That nay be a problem.", Alfor said.

"Not unless he sees that having more Guardians is a good thing.", Halinor said.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "But now we must prepare for what must be done."

"Auramere?", Tibor questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "Two more must be made. And the sooner the better."

"Yes, Oracle.", Halinor, Tibor, and Alfor said with a bow before they all left the room to prepare for what was to come.

On Earth, after saying goodbye to I.T.C.H., Will headed home not to happy with what went down on Kandrakar.

**_(Will's POV__)_**

Two more Guardians? Are they for real? We don't need the extra three that we have! Especially Cornelia Hale! I don't care if she was under mind control when she attacked me! I still don't trust her! At least that Endarno guy was against the Oracle's idea! Either way there has to be a way to prove that we can handle all that power! There just has to be!

_**(Normal POV)**_

Back at the park, things weren't going so well there at the others were having a few words.

"I still don't see why the Oracle made you a Guardian again.", Caleb said to Cornelia. "After what you did to Will, you shouldn't be anywhere near Kandrakar!"

"But she is a Guardian again.", Cassidy said. "And so am I! Do you think I don't deserve to be one either?"

"You had your time as a Guardian!", Irma snapped. "You should leave it to the current ones now!"

"Somebody's full of themselves.", Cornelia said.

"Everyone stop!", Alchemy yelled getting everyone's attention. "This is stupid! We're all on the same side! We should at least try to get along!"

"Alchemy's right!", Hay Lin said. "The more all this arguing keeps up the worst it'll be for us when we have to fight this big bad the Oracle told us about!"

"How can you be like this when they're going to get another Air Guardian?", Irma questioned. "What if this new Air Guardian out does you?"

"Calm down, Irma!", Taranee said. "You and Caleb are blowing all of this out of proportion!"

"Are we?", Caleb questioned. "It seems that the only one on the Kandrakar council that is against the Oracle's plan is Endarno!", he said he said as he turned to glare at Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy. "And when the time comes, the rest of them will see this! And things will be set right!", he said before he turned to leave he part.

Soon Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin left with Taranee and Hay Lin mouthing an 'sorry' as they walked off.

"Well that was fun.", Cassidy said.

"But Caleb has a point.", Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?", Alchemy asked as the three of them left the park.

"If the Council of the Known Worlds thinks that we're not up to snuff with our Guardian duties, then they just may vote to have our powers taken from us and have them given to W.I.T.C.H.", Cassidy explained.

"But what about the vision the Oracle had?", Alchemy questioned.

"Endarno will talk them into doing it anyway.", Cornelia replied. "So, we'll have to show them that it wasn't a mistake to make us Guardians."

"What about the two new ones that we'll be getting?", Alchemy questioned.

"We'll just have to help them catch up.", Cassidy said. "I'm not about to let Irma and Caleb be proven right!"

"I'm with you there.", Cornelia said as Alchemy nodded in agreement.

"I like being a Guardian.", Alchemy said. "I got to help a lot of beings on a lot of worlds. I don't want to stop doing that!"

"Then let's work together and show them what we're made of!", Cassidy said with a smile that Cornelia and Alchemy returned as they headed to the mall to chill.

As for Will, she had just gotten home to her apartment. As she entered the place, she saw her mom sitting on the couch in the Living Room. As she got closer to her mother she saw that she had been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?", Will asked her mother as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, Will!", Susan said as se looked at her daughter with a tear streaked face. "Something has happened back in Fadden Hills!"

"Fadden Hills?", Will questioned remembering her former home. "What's happened?"

"Remember your friends, Selece and Robert?", Susan questioned getting a nod from Will. "Well, their grandmother passed away last night."

"Grandma Gale?", Will questioned as her eyes went wide.

"Donald and Hanna say that she died in her sleep.", Susan explained. "The funeral will be this Friday. I already called your school to let them know that you won't be coming in for the rest of the week seeing as we'll be leaving on Wednesday.", she said getting a nod from Will. "Are you okay, Sweetie?", she asked as she noticed Will's eyes watering.

"Y-Yeah.", Will said before the tears began to flow. "It's just that Grandma Gale was like another grandmother to me.", she replied before se burst into tears

"It'll be okay, Will.", Susan said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Just let it all out.", she said knowing how her daughter felt. "Just let it all out."

**A/N: Wow! First the stuff that went down in Kandraka, and now someone Will knows passes away. What next? Phobos busting out? Don't worry, that's not going to happen. Or is it? Hmmmmmm... You never know with me, folks. But now Will is heading back to Fadden Hills for a funeral. Will she run into some old friends? You all should know the answer to that one!**

**Please review.**


	2. Reunions

**Chapter 2:**

"Here we are.", Susan said as she pulled up in front of a familiar house.

"Home, sweet home.", Will muttered to herself as they got out of the car.

"I know you don't have many fond memories of Fadden Hill, Will.", Susan said as they pulled out their suitcases. "But you do have some friends here. Or have you forgotten them?", Susan said as they headed up to the front door of the place they'd be staying for the next few days.

"Of course not!", Will said before she frowned. "It's the other kids I don't want to see.", she replied as they stood at the front door of the house that has the name Vanders on the side above the doorbell.

"Maybe you'll see them, maybe you won't.", Susan said as she pressed the doorbell. "The important thing is that we're here for the Robertson's. Right?"

"Right.", Will said with a sad sigh thinking about the one she knew as Grandma Gale when the front door opened to show a African-American male in his early forties with brown eyes and black hair that was shaved close and was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a blue shirt with brown shoes.

"Susan! Will!", the man said happy to see them. "It's good to see you!", he said as he hugs Susan.

"It's good to see you too, John.", Susan said as she returns the hug.

"Hey, Uncle John!", Will says with a smile as she and John hug each other.

"Hey, Will? Wow! You grew a bit!", John said as they pulled away from each other. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing great.", Will said before she began to frown a bit. "That is... until I got the news about..."

"I know, Will.", John said as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I miss, Miss Gale too.", he said with a smile that she returned. "Here. Let me get those suitcases for you.", he said as he took the suitcases Will and Susan had.

As they walked into the house, they saw that there were packed boxes in the Living Room. As well as a few boxes that had some things in them.

"Are you moving, John?", Susan asked her friend.

"Yeah.", John said. "I was going to call and tell you about it earlier in the week, when I got the news about Miss Gale. I sort of lost thought about all of that."

"So, where are you moving to?", Will asked.

"Believe it or not, Heatherfield.", John said shocking both Vandom women.

"Are you serious?", Susan questioned.

"Yep.", John said. "You know your company that you work for?", he asked Susan who nodded. "Well, Starlighter Industries has been working on some big and we're working with Simutech on it."

"I heard that we're working with some big company on some new tech.", Susan said as she sat in a nearby chair. "I just never thought it was with Starlighter Industries!"

"The big wigs there offered their tech to be used with ours.", John said as he sat in another chair. "I even have one of our chief engineers and one of our chief computer experts moving to Heatherfield to help with the project."

"Who?", Will asked.

"Donald and Hanna.", John said with a smile. "Donald is my computer expert while Hanna is my chief engineer."

"Wow.", Susan said. "Will they be okay with moving after losing Miss Gale?", Susan asked.

"Believe it or not, they still plan on moving.", John said surprising both Vandoms. "I told them that they could take their time, but they said that they'd be going against Miss Gale's wishes."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well, last month when they got the news about the deal with Simutech, Miss Gale told them to move as soon as possible.", John explained. "So they went and found a home in Heatherfield, and had everything else done up. Like having Micheal and Selece enrolled in school. But then, a few days ago, Miss Gale passes away."

"And they still plan on moving after the funeral?", Susan questioned.

"Yeah.", John said. "They say that this'll be a new beginning for them."

"I guess that makes sense.", Susan said. "How are Micheal and Selece taking it all?"

"They're taking it pretty well.", John said. "Well... as well as anyone would take it."

"Can I go over to see them, Mom?", Will asked her mother.

"Of course you can.", Susan said. "I'm sure seeing a friendly face will do them some good."

"Thanks.", Will said.

"You can go with Angelo.", John said. "He should be finished getting ready now.", he said as he walked towards the stairs that led to the second floor. "Angelo! You ready yet?"

"I'm on my way down now, Uncle John.", came a familiar voice that made Will smile a bit.

A few seconds later, the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Just then, a fifteen year old African-American boy comes down the stairs. He had brown eyes and black hair in dreads that go down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt with black and white sneakers. Once he sees Will and Susan, a smile grows on his face as he walks up to them.

"Hey, Angelo!", Will says as they share a hug.

"Hey, Will!", Angelo says as they pull away from each other. "Great to see you! Granted I wish it was for a better reason."

"Same here.", Will said as Susan walked up to them.

"Hey, Aunt Susan!", Angelo said as he and Susan shared a hug.

"Hi, Angelo!", Susan said as they pulled away from each other. "You're looking more like your father!"

"Thanks!", Angelo said.

"So, you going to see Selece and Micheal?", Will asked Angelo.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "You coming, Mom?"

"No. I'm need to take a rest after four hours of driving.", Susan said. "Tell the Robertson's I said Hi.", she said.

"Sure thing.", Will said as she and Angelo left the house.

"Please tell me that you have beds for me and Will to sleep in.", Susan said with a grin.

"Yes. I have beds for you and Will to sleep in.", John said with a grin of his own. "Come on. I'll show you to your room so you can get some sleep.", he said as he picked up Susan and Will's suitcase.

"Lead the way.", Susan said as she followed John up the stairs.

As for Will and Angelo, they were at the Robertsons' home within a few minute, being that they didn't live to far away. Once there, Angelo knocked on the door hoping they were in the mood for guest.

"I got it!", came a familiar voice as the door opened to show a fifteen year old African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair close shaved with black jeans, and red shirt with red sneakers. "What's up, Angelo?", he asked as they pounded fist.

"Nothing much.", Angelo said. "Just came by to see you all. Oh! Someone else wants to say hi.", he said as he stepped aside to show Will.

"Hey, Micheal.", Will said with a smile and a wave.

"Will?", Micheal questioned with a smile. "When did you get here?", he questioned as they shared a hug.

"About a half an hour ago.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "I'm sorry about Grandma Gale. How are you all holding up?"

"We're doing okay.", Micheal said as he welcomed them inside. "We're all morning in our own ways. Then there's us moving and all."

"Uncle John told me and my mom about that.", Will said. "I still can't believe that you all are moving to Heatherfield!"

"Believe it.", came a familiar voice.

The three of them turned to see a African-American woman in her early forties with brown eyes and black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a red skirt and white shirt with red shoes. Standing next to her was a African-American male in his early forties, with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt with brown pants and white sneakers. They were Hanna and Donald Robertson.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Robertson!", Will said as she walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hello, Will!", Hanna said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good.", Will said.

"Good to hear, Kiddo!", Donald said with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem.", Will said with a smile. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, Will.", Hanna said. "So, where is Susan?"

"She's back at Uncle John's, getting some rest. She a bit tired from all the driving.", Will explained.

"Makes sense.", Hanna said. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow then. We can catch up on old times."

"Speaking of catching up, where is Selece?", Will asked.

"Up in her room.", Hanna said. "Maybe seeing you will improve her mood a bit. Can't blame her for the way she's feeling, though."

"She and mother were really close.", Donald replied. "I think she was affected the most by her loss."

"Well, maybe some company will cheer her up a bit.", Angelo said.

"Only one way to find out.", Micheal said as he led Will and Angelo upstairs.

Once upstairs, the three teens were standing at a door with a large butterfly sticker on it. Seeing it reminded Will of the Guardians. A small smile grew on her face as Micheal knocked on the door.

"You busy, Sis?", Micheal asked.

"Yes! I'm busy getting some stuff packed!", came a female voice.

"To busy to say hi to a friend?", Angelo asked.

"Make that two friends.", Will said.

"Angelo? WILL?", the girls said as she made her way to the door.

Once the door opened Will and Angelo saw a fourteen year old African-American girl with brown eyes and black hair that went down a bit past her shoulders. In her hair were some purple streaks. She was dressed in a blue jean mini-skirt with a white shirt and white and violet sneakers.

"Oh my gosh! WILL!', Selece shouted as the two girls shared a hug. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here today.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "How you doing?"

"I've been better.", Selece said. "If it's not the upcoming funeral, it's packing for Heatherfield. Granted the latter isn't so bad.", she said with a small smile.

"True.", Will said. "By the way. Like the purple streaks.", she said as she tugged on one of the streaks.

"Thanks!", Selece said. "I did them last week. Believe me when I say that it's not easy to do on your own."

"I'll take your word for it.", Will said with a grin. "So you need any help packing?"

"Sure!", Selece said. "We can catch up on stuff and you can tell me about Heatherfield!", she said as they went into her bedroom.

"So, you need any help packing?", Angelo asked Micheal.

"I'd be lying if I say no.", Micheal said as they headed towards his bedroom. "Plus, I have something you need to see!"

"Oooooh! Now my interest is peek.", Angelo said as they enter Micheal's bedroom.

Back in Selece's bedroom, she and Will were packing up some boxes while talking about the things in Heatherfield.

"So, which school are you and Micheal going to?", Will asked as she was folding some clothes.

"Sheffield.", Selece said. "That's the same one you go to, right?"

"Yeah!", Will said. "I wonder which one Angelo's going to."

"Same place.", Selece said.

"Wow!", Will said. "This is going to be great! Three of my best friends in the same school as me and my new friends! You're going to like my new friends! They're really great!"

"Well, if they're your friends, then I'm sure I'll like them.", Selece said.

"So, I take it that you haven't told Angelo about how you feel about him yet.", Will said to her friend.

"Shhhhh!", Selece said as she held her finger to her lips. "He might hear you!"

"You do know that he's in Micheal's bedroom right?", Will questioned.

"He could be walking past here to go to the bathroom.", Selece said as she opened her door to see that no one was out in the hallway.

"I think you should tell him. And soon.", Will said. "Trust me when I say that the more you wait the worse it might be for you."

"We wouldn't be referring to that girl you got into a fight with over the guy your with now?", Selece questioned.

"Sorry.", Will said thinking about her fight with Cornelia.

"Don't be.", Selece said as they sat on her bed. "Things, like that, happen.", she said as she wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. "At least you got the guy in the end.", she said making Will smile.

"Thanks.", Will said as she playfully nudged Selece who did the same to her before they broke into a giggle.

"Anytime.", Selece said as she got to her feet. "Now let's get back to work packing! Cause this stuff isn't going to pack itself!"

"If only it could.", Will said before she and Selece broke into laughter."

"So, where do you and your friends hang out at most of the time?", Selece asked.

"Well, one place is this restaurant called the Silver Dragon.", Will replied. "They have the best mugo gi pan ever!"

"I do like me some Chinese food.", Selece said before she looked at a picture of her sitting with her Grandma Gale.

She then picked up the picture and sat on the bed as her eyes began to water. Will then heard her sniffle a bit as saw her holding the picture. With a sad smile, Will sat next to Selece as put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I miss her, Will.", Selece said in a sad voice. "I miss her so much."

"We all do, Selece.", Will said before she noticed Selece's necklace. "I remember this!", Will said looking at the necklace. "It was Grandma Gale's!"

The necklace was held by a thin yet thick string. It was a half-inch silver half circle over a green stone with eight red metal feathers sticking out from the bottom of the stone.

"Yeah.", Selece said as she looked at the necklace. "Grams gave it to me for my birthday. She said to keep it close and she'll always be close to my heart."

"That's so beautiful.", Will said as he eyes began to water a bit.

"Grandma always had a way with words.", Selece said while wiping her tears away. "Aw man! I have stuff to pack and here I am crying again.", she said as she got to her feet.

"It's okay to cry, Selece.", Will said standing up. "I know I did a lot when I found out about Grandma Gale."

"I know. But I want to get my stuff packed before the weekend.", Selece said. "That's when the moving trucks come to get our stuff."

"That soon?", Will questioned.

"Well, dad said the sooner the better.", Selece replied. "Besides. Grandma told us to not stop our plans unless it called for s to.", she said with a grin.

"Yeah. Uncle John told us about that.", Will said.

"But to be honest, I see this as a new start for me and my family.", Selece said with a smile. "I think it's something we need."

"That's a way to see things.", Will said with a smile as they went back to packing things up.

"Thanks.", Selece said. "Now tell me more about Heatherfield."

They were doing that, Micheal and Angelo were in his room packing some things up while talking about some things as well.

"I still can't believe that both our families are moving to Heatherfield.", Angelo said.

"I know.", Micheal said as they were packing things. "And the best thing about it is that the girl I've talked to online lives there!", he said as he turned on his computer.

"Get out!", Angelo said. "Really?"

"Yeah!", Micheal said as he waited for his computer to warm up. "Check her out!"

Once it was warmed up, Micheal went on to his personal files and then to where it said 'My Pics' and clicked on it.

"Check her out, man!", Micheal said as he clicked onto one of the icons.

Once he did this a picture of a teenage girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pink tank-top and brown sandals.

"Dang she's fine!", Angelo said. "Tell me that she has a name!"

"She hasn't told me her name yet.", Micheal said. "Just like I haven't told her my name yet."

"Are you kidding me?", Angelo questioned.

"Nope.", Micheal said. "We planned on meeting during the Summer. But now that I'm moving there, we made plans to meet after I move to Heatherfield."

"So, she knows about you moving there?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Micheal said. "So after I get settled in there, we'll meet and get something to eat."

"Sweet!", Angelo said as they bumped fist. "Play your cards right, and you may have a great girlfriend."

"That's the plan.", Micheal said as he turned off his computer. "I just hope she's not some crazy girl who stalks guys."

"Here's hoping.", Angelo said as Micheal turned off his computer.

"Now let's get back to packing my stuff.", Micheal said.

"The sooner we get done, the better.", Angelo said as they went back to packing Micheal's things.

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, Cassidy, Yan Lin and Halinor, who had come from Kandrakar the other day were sitting in the Silver Dragon waiting for Kadma and her husband to come pick them up. Yan Lin was dressed a blue robe with a yellow ribbon belt while Halinor was dressed in a blue skirt with a white blouse and white shoes. As for Cassidy, she was dressed in a pair of white pants and a blue shirt with white shoes.

"It good to see you in regular clothes every once in a while, Halinor.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Yan Lin.", Halinor said returning the smile. "I feels good to wear regular clothes. I just wise it was under better circumstances."

"You and I both, my friend.", Yan Lin said. "But we can't live forever. I'm just glad that Gale passed away in her sleep."

"She was always a piece of work.", Cassidy said with a smile as a limo pulled up to the restaurant.

"I have a feeling that our ride is here.", Halinor said with a grin.

"Leave it to those two to go all out.", Yan Lin said as they got up and headed outside the Silver Dragon.

Once outside, the doors to the limo opened to have Kadma step out of the limo. She was dressed in a gray skirt with a purple blouse and black shoes. But she wasn't alone. After she stepped out of the limo, an African-American man in his early fifties stepped out. He had brown eyes and black hair with some gray in it. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a blue shirt and black shoes. Also with them was a Asian-American woman who was in her early forties with gray eyes and black hair that was short. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with purple shoes and a gray shirt. Once she saw the girl, Yan Lin was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here, Jun?", Yan Lin asked her daughter.

"I'm here with Mr. and Mrs. Vanders to get you and Ms. Halinor.", Jun said as she hugged her mother.

"Hello, Joe.", Halinor said to Kadma's husband.

"Good to see you, Hallie!", Joe said as they hugged. "How are things?"

"They're doing fine.", she replied with a smile.

"And look at you, Yannie!", Joe said to the former Air Guardian. "Still the firecracker I bet!"

"I'm still one hot mamma!", Yan Lin said as the two of them shared a hug.

"What up, Joe!", Cassidy said to her friend.

"Cassidy!", Joe said as they hugged each other. "How's it going? I heard that you're a Guardian again."

"Joe! Shhhh!", Cassidy said pointing to Jun Lin with her thumb.

"Don't sweat it, Cass.", Joe said. Jun knows about the whole Guardian thing."

"Really now?", Yan Lin questioned as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah!", Jun said smiling. "John told me about it all after we got engaged."

"Engaged?", Yan Lin questioned. "Wait! When you say John, do you mean...?"

"That's right.", Kadma said with a smile. "Your daughter is marrying my son."

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "Talk about your surprises!"

"I'll say.", Halinor said.

"Come. We can talk about it all on the way to Fadden Hills.", Joe said as the limos driver finished putting the suitcases of Yan Lin, Halinor, and Cassidy in the trunk of the limo.

Once they got in the limo, the driver began to long drive to Fadden Hills not knowing that another Guardian was already there.

**A/N: Well, the funeral is coming and some people will be surprised to see who'll be there! Let's just hope that some people will keep their cool. But you have to ask, who's the girl who Micheal has been talking to? You'll find out in the next chapter! But ten to one, you already know.**

**Please review.**


	3. Cornelia's 'Friend' & Surprise Guest

**Chapter 3:**

Back at Sheffield, it was Lunch and there were two groups in the Lunch Hall that kept their distance from each other. One group was of Cornelia Hale and Alchemy Ethel, while the other group was of Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Caleb Hart, and Hay Lin.

"So, when is your grandmother returning, Hay Lin?", Taranee asked her fellow Guardian.

"Sometime this weekend.", answered Hay Lin. "She's going with Kadma and her husband to a funeral. Halnior and Cassidy are even going with them!"

"Really?", Taranee questioned getting a nod from Hay Lin. "Wow! Didn't see that coming. They say where they were going?"

"To Fadden Hills.", Hay Lin said. "Can you believe it?"

"No! Wait! You mean they're going to the same funeral at Will?", Taranee questioned.

"That would be my guess.", Hay Lin said. "Whoever the person was must have been good friends with them."

"I wonder if anybody from the past is going to remember Cassidy if they see her.", Taranee pondered. "What do you guys think?", she asked Irma and Caleb.

"Look at her.", Irma says as she glares at Cornelia, who isn't even looking at her.

"Oh brother.", Taranee said with a roll of her eyes.

"I still can't believe that the Oracle made her a Guardian again!", Irma said with a sneer.

"Maybe because Cornelia was under a form of mind control.", Taranee said.

"And now she's good again.", Hay Lin added.

"And how do we know that she won't go and attack any of us from that mind control?", Caleb questioned. "For all we know, Nerissa could have left a little command for her to attack at a certain time."

"She's a time bomb waiting to go off.", Irma said. "She can't be trusted."

"You mean like me?"

The four of them turned to see Matt standing at the table holding his tray.

"M-Matt! When did you get here?", Irma asked nervously.

"I just walked up here when I heard what you said.", Matt answered. "And if you think Cornelia can't be trusted because of what Nerissa did with her, then you must feel the same about me after the whole Shagon thing."

"That's different.", Caleb said.

"How? How is it different?", Matt asked as he sat next to Irma. "Nerissa turned me into Shagon and used me to attack all of you. Just as she use Cornelia to attack Will."

"But you were able to fight it.", Irma replied.

"Barely!", Matt said. "It took almost everything I had to gain control! And even now with my role as Regent, I'm still stuck with the reminder of Shagon when I transform."

"I'm sorry, Matt.", Irma said as she held his hand. "I didn't know how much this bothered you."

"Thanks.", Matt said as he smiled at Irma who returned the smile. "But you have to cut Cornelia some slack. I mean if the Oracle saw any evil in her he wouldn't have made her a Guardian again."

"He made my mother a Guardian and look what happened there.", Caleb said. "The guy isn't perfect."

"Maybe so, but can't go and judge her based off of what happened.", Hay Lin said. "We have to give her the benefit of the doubt.", she said earning a nod from Taranee.

"She has a point.", Taranee said.

"You two can go and think she's changed.", Caleb said. "As for me, I'm not going to trust her one bit!"

"Same here!", Irma said in agreement.

"Oh boy.", Matt said with a sigh as Eric and Nigel came walking up to the table.

'Well at least we won't hear any Cornelia-bashing for the rest of Lunch.', he thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

At another table, Cornelia and Alchemy were having a talk of their own.

"I wonder if Cassidy will be okay at the funeral she's going to.", Alchemy pondered.

"She'll be fine.", Cornelia said. "She has her friends with her. I just hope nothing goes down between her and Will."

"I don't think she has any problems with Cassidy.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah. It's me she hates.", Cornelia said. "Can't say I don't blame her though."

"But you were under mind control, Cornelia.", Alchemy replied.

"Maybe so. But it all still happened.", Cornelia said. "Nothing can change that."

"Then you move on and hope it never happens again.", Alchemy said getting Cornelia's attention. "You show Will and all those that don't trust you that you've become stronger from it and will fight the good fight for as long as you can! And I'll be right there with! And I'm sure that Cass as your back! So don't give up. Okay?", she asked with pleading eyes.

"Thanks, Al.", Cornelia said with a smile. "That helps a lot. You're a true friend."

"Thanks!", Alchemy said with a smile. "OH! I meant to tell you earlier! Elyon is coming back to school!"

"What? When?", Cornelia asked getting excited.

"Monday.", Alchemy said. "And she won't be alone. Turns out that Drake and Aldern are coming with her to watch over her."

"Where will they be staying?"

"Aparently, Mrs. Kadma and her husband offered to take them all in while Mr. and Mrs. Brown help run Meridian. They have a house ready for them and everything.", Alchemy explained. "Plus, two more people are moving in there, too! From what Cassidy told me one of the is Kadma and her husband's son while the other one is their grandson."

"Wow!", Cornelia said. "I hope their house is big enough."

"From what Cassidy said, it is.", Alchemy replied. "So, hear anything from your online lover in Fadden Hills?", she asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, turns out that he'll be moving here soon!", Cornelia said happily.

"Get out!", Alchemy said.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "But first, they have to get through his grandmother's funeral this week.", Cornelia said sadly. "I haven't emailed him since we talked about it all. I want to give him time to mourn. You know?"

"You don't think that it's the same funeral Cassidy and Will are going to?", Alchemy questioned.

"I think so.", Cornelia said as she pulled out her I-Phone and brought up his picture. "I'm just looking forward to seeing him after all this time."

The picture was of a fifteen year old African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair close shaved wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white tank-top with black sneakers.

"He's cute!", Alchemy said as she looked at the picture. "And you still haven't told him your name?"

"Just as he hasn't told me his name.", Cornelia said as she put her phone away. "But soon we'll meet and go from there."

"Well good luck.", Alchemy said as the bell rang. "And now it's off to class."

"Oh joy.", Cornelia said sarcastically getting a laugh out of Alchemy as they threw their trash away and headed to class.

Back in Hadden Hills, Angelo and Will were heading back to Angelo's house after spending some time with Selece and Micheal.

"It felt good seeing Selece and Micheal again.", Will said as they walked down the sidewalk. "I just wish it was during better times."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "But it can't be helped. But at least we all will be seeing more of each other soon."

"True.", Will said with a smile as they got near the Vanders' home only to see a limo pull up to the house. "What's with the limo?"

"My grandparents are here, with their friends and guest!", Angelo said happy that they had finally arrived.

"Grandpa Joe's here?", Will said in a happy tone. "Wait! I never met his wife before."

"That's because she's been working a very important job out of the country."Angelo explained. "I've been going to she her every once in a while since I was little. Remember all those times I left to see family back in the day?", he asked getting a nod from Will. "Well, that was when I went to see my Grandma Kadma."

"Grandma Kadma?", Will questioned in shock just as Kadma got out of the limo with her husband Joe Vanders.

"Hey, Grandma! Hey, Grandpa!", Angelo said as he walked up to hug his grandparents.

"How are you, Angelo?", Kadma said as she hugged her grandson.

"I'm great!", Angelo replied as they pulled away from each other. "It's great to see you and Gramps!"

"I'm sure it is!", Joe said as he hugged his grandson. "It's great to see ya, boy!"

"Great to be seen!", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other.

Just then, Halinor got out of the limo, followed by Cassidy, Yan Lin, and Jun Lin.

"So this is my future grandson?", Yan Lin questioned with a smile. "My has he grown. He definitely looks like you did when you were younger, Joe.", she said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, Grandma Yan!", Angelo said as he hugged the elderly Asian woman.

"Hello, Angelo.", Yan Lin said. "Have you been good?", she questioned with a wink.

"As good as I can be.", he said with a wink of his own.

"Why does that worry me?", Halinor questioned with a grin.

"Nana Hallie!", Angelo shouted as he hugged the former Fire Guardian.

"Hello, Angelo!", Halinor said with a smile as they hugged each other. "It's good to see you!"

"And it's good to see you, too!", Halinor said as they pulled away from each other.

"So, you were able to leave your "job" to come here?", Angelo questioned as he did quotation fingers on the word "job" in a way so Will couldn't see.

"They respect the fact that coming here was important.", Halinor said with a kind smile.

"Cool!", Angelo said as he noticed Cassidy. "Who's she?"

"This is Cassidy Chacon.", Kadma introduced. "She's one of the people that'll be living with us in Heatherfield."

"Plus, she's here for the funeral.", Joe added.

"Miss Gale was a good friend to me.", Cassidy said as she shook hands with Angelo. "She always had a way of making you feel ike you were family."

"Yeah. She did.", Angelo said with a smile that Cassidy returned.

"Ah! Hello, Will.", Yan Lin said to the red-head.

"Hi.", Will said.

"How you doing, Kiddo!", Joe said as he hugged Will, who happily returned the hug.

"I'm doing great!", Will said smiling. "But I didn't know that you the rest of you would be here!", she said to the others. "And did I hear right when you called Angelo you future grandson, Ms. Lin?"

"Yep.", Yan Lin said. "You see, his uncle is engaged to my daughter here.", she said as Jun Lin stepped forward. This is my daughter, Jun Lin."

"Hi.", Jun Lin said as she and Will shook hands.

"Hello.", Will said. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise.", Jun Lin said with a kind smile that Will returned. "Let us all head inside."

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Cassidy said as they all headed inside while Angelo helped the limo driver with the luggage.

Later that evening after everyone had greeted each other and was getting along well, it was time to catch some "Z's". Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for bed. As she was sitting on her bed, dressed in a white tank-top and blue sweatpants that she cut into shorts to sleep in, Cassidy was looking through a photo album she and the rest of C.H.Y.K.N. made when they were all younger.

"Boy does this bring back some memories.", Cassidy said as she turned a page to see more pictures of herself and her friends.

Most of the pictures were of them on other worlds while in their Guardian forms for protection. And a lot of them had Joe with them on those worlds as well. Just as she was enjoying the memories, a knock came at her door.

"Now who the heck is that?", Cassidy said as she closed the album and headed to the door and opened it to see that it was Angelo. "Oh! Hi, Angelo."

"Hey.", Angelo said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Ummmm... Sure.", Cassidy said letting him inside the room.

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he walked inside. "Listen. I'm just going to get to the point. You have any good stories on my grandparents from back in the day?"

"Wait! What?", she questioned surprised by Angelo's question.

"Cassidy. I know you were the last Water Guardian.", Angelo said.

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about.", Cassidy said.

"Ummmmm...", Angelo said while pointing to the photo album on the bed.

"Aw, crap!", Cassidy said.

"Relax.", Angelo said with a wave of his hand. "My grandparents told me about the whole Guardian thing a long time ago. Trust me when I say that you haven't live until you've seen a walking talking tree like-creature at the age of seven.", he said with a grin.

"Phew!", Cassidy said breathing a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a second there!"

"Sorry about that.", Angelo said.

"So, you know about me, Kaddie, and the other girls, huh?", Cassidy questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo replied. "Grandma told about the new Guardians, but she hasn't told me who they are. She said it was for them to know and for me to find out. That is if I ever do find out. But she did say that they have three extra Guardians thanks to something your former Guardian Nerissa did."

"Yep.", Cassidy said with a smirk as she formed a ball of water.

"You're one of the extra Guardians?", he questioned in a whisper.

"Yep.", Cassidy said.

"Why tell me?", Angelo questioned.

"Well for one, you're moving to Heatherfield.", Cassidy explained. "And two, if the girls and Joe trust you enough to tell you about our past adventures, then I think I can trust you with me being a Guardian. As for the others, that'll be up to them."

"Fair enough.", Angelo said.

"Now as for some good stories from back in the day involving your grandparents, I have some that'll crack you up!", Cassidy said with a smirk while sitting on her bed while Angelo sat in a chair.

"Lay them on me!", Angelo said smirking.

Meanwhile, on Kandrakar, Endarno was in his chambers thinking of how to get the Council of the Known Worlds to vote to have Cassidy, Cornelia, and Alchemy stripped of their powers and have them along with the extra Air and Quintessence powers given to W.I.T.C.H.

"There has to be a way!", Endarno said to himself as he paced back and forth in his chambers. "But how? I know that the ones the Oracle will pick to be the extra Air and Quintessence Guardians will be those that will somehow get along well with one or two members of W.I.T.C.H. I somehow have to stop that from happening to cause a bit of strife between both groups. If I can do that, then I can bring Kandrakar back to the way it should be!"

Endarno then looked at a picture of him as a child with his parents.

"Mother. Father. You taught me that order is the way to having peace.", he said proudly. "And it's order we need to show that Kandrakar is strong. Five Guardians was all we needed in the past. And it's all we need for the future! And I'll make sure that all of them see that! And I'll let nothing stand in my way!"

Two days later, in the home of John Vanders, there were people getting ready for an important day. The women and young ladies were dressed in black dresses while the men and young men were dressed in black suits. They as well as all those who knew Gale Robertson exited their homes and got in their cars, trucks, or vans and headed towards the town's church. For now it was time to say their goodbyes to Miss Gale Robertson. Tears would be shed as they remember the good things about her while some would have some interesting stories to tell and share. But in the end one thing was for sure. The Robertson's live would be changed.

**A/N: Well, everyone has gathered for the funeral. Of course tears will be shed. But in the end they keep Gale in their hearts. But it seems that Endarno has some plans of his own to get rid of Cassidy, Alchemy, and Cornelia. Question is can he pull it off? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	4. Tea Party & First Day Of School

**Chapter 4:**

The funeral came and went.

Both family and friends shed their tears as they paid their respects. And shared a few laughs when those close to Gale told some interesting stories. Now, with the funeral over, the Robertson's are back home having a get together with those close to the family and a few other guest in honor of Gale Robertson. But for four teenagers, they are doing something special in honor of Gale. In the backyard of the Robertson home sits a table with five chairs. On the table is a tea set without the tea pot for the tea pot is in the Kitchen heating up with water in it. Sitting at the table are Selece, Micheal, Will, and Angelo. The fifth chair is empty for it was where Gale Robertson sat.

"This brings back some memories.", Will said with a smile. "I miss having these tea parties with your grandmother.", she said to Selece.

"Grandma always had them with us.", Micheal replied. "She always had a story to tell us."

"Some were fun while others were exciting.", Angelo said. "She was a lively one."

"And then some!", Selece said with a grin. "You know something? We should continue this! One tea party a week."

"Why not?", Will said. "It'll be fun to keep it going in Heatherfield."

"But where can we have it next week?", Micheal questioned. "We'll be moving into our new home just like Angelo and his family."

"I know a place.", Angelo said. "Grandma Yan has a restaurant called the Silver Dragon. We can have our tea party there next week."

"I know the place!", Will said. "I go there with my friends a lot! One of them is Ms. Lin's grand-daughter."

"And my future cousin.", Angelo replied. "I wonder what she's like?"

"Well..."

"No, no!", Angelo sad cutting Will off. "I'd rather find out for myself."

"Fair enough.", Will said as they heard the whistling sound from the teapot in the Kitchen through the window. "I'll go get the tea.", she said as she got up and headed into te Robertson home to get the teapot.

Once in the Kitchen, Will had put some tea bags in the teapot and was about to head back outside when Cassidy walked into the Kitchen. At first, there was silence between the two of them as Cassidy went to the sink to clean her hands. But then...

"I didn't know that you and the other former Guardians knew Grandma Gale.", Will said not looking at Cassidy.

"Yeah. We all go way back.", Cassidy said. "She even found out about me and the girls being Guardians."

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "She was one of the few people who knew about us."

"Does Grandpa Joe know about you all?", Will asked.

"She's married to Kaddie!", Cassidy said with a grin. "What do you think?", she asked earning a slight scowl from Will. "You really need to lighten up, Will."

"And you need to be a more serious!", Will said. "Especially around Cornelia!"

"Again with the Cornelia thing!", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes. "You, Caleb, and Irma know the truth and you still see the girl as your enemy."

"You don't know how she was when she first became a Guardian!", Will said. "And who's to say that she won't go and attack any of us because of what Nerissa did to her?"

"If the Oracle sensed that, he wouldn't have made her a Guardian again.", Cassidy replied.

"Very true.", Yan Lin said as she walked into the Kitchen. "Cornelia deserves a second chance, Will. This is something that you as well as Caleb and Irma must see. But right now, I believe you have a tea party to go back to."

Will quickly grabbed the teapot and headed for the backdoor to go outside but stopped just as she grabbed the door handle.

"I'm... I'm sorry.", Will said getting Cassidy and Yan Lin's attention. "But I don't think I'll ever be friends with Cornelia again.", she said before she headed outside.

"I know she's still hurting, but she has to see that Cornelia was as much of a victim as she was.", Cassidy replied.

"Give her time.", Yan Lin said. "She will come around."

"I hope so.", Cassidy said. "If it's not her along with Caleb, and Irma giving Cornelia a hard time with their glares, it's Cornelia making herself feel guilty about what happened."

"Both need to come to terms with what happened try to move on.", Yan Lin replied as they headed back to the party. "Only then will you all be ready to fight the threat that's coming."

"I hope you're right, Yannie.", Cassidy said as they went to mingle with the other guest.

As for Will, she had just poured tea for everyone and drinking tea with them.

"You okay, Will?", Angelo asked. "You look a bit upset."

"Yeah.", Selece said in agreement. "Something happened inside?"

"Don't worry about it.", Will said.

"Come on, Will.", Micheal said. "You can tell us.", he said as Angelo and Selece nodded.

"It's nothing major.", Will said after taking a deep breath and sighing. "It's just that remember that fight I had that I told you guys about?", she asked getting nods from her friends. "Well... Cassidy is friends with the girl I fought."

"You're kidding me?", Selece questioned as Will nodded.

"Does Cassidy mess with you?", Micheal asked.

"No. No.", Will said. "She's nice and all, but it's just that she along with some other people want me and Cornelia to make up and try to be friends again."

"Well maybe they don't want to be torn between you and this Cornelia girl.", Micheal replied. "Remember how bad it was for me and Angelo when you and Selece got into that argument and didn't talk to each other for two weeks."

"Aw, man!", Angelo said with a grin. "I remember that! If I sat with Selece, then you sat with Will.", he said to Micheal."

"And you guys would switch the next day!", Selece said with a giggle getting a giggle out of Will.

"And after two weeks, you two got us to make up by faking an argument of your own!", Will said with a laugh getting a laugh out of the others.

"Good times.", Micheal said.

"So, how bad is this Cornelia?", Selece asked.

"She's not bad, per say.", Will said. "It's just that after the fight we had, I don't feel that I can be friends with her again. I get so ticked when I see her! I just want to..."

"Kick her butt?", Angelo finished for her.

"Well... Yeah!", Will answered.

"Wow!", Selece said. "That's not a good thing. You really need to find a way to get over this, Will."

"I know. I know.", Will said as she hung her head down. "I try to find a way to get over it, but I just can't!"

"You'll find a way.", Micheal said. "But until you do, may I suggest that you try to keep your distance from her."

"Believe me, I do.", Will said.

"Good.", Selece said. "Now let's get back to our tea party!"

"Here! Here!", they all said as they went back to enjoying their tea party.

As they were doing this, they were also being watched by Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Joe, and Cassidy from the Kitchen window.

"I remember doing that with Gale back when we were younger.", Halinor said with a smile thinking back to those days.

"She always found a way for us to get together for a tea party.", Yan Lin replied with a smile.

"You know, we should go back to having tea parties again.", Kadma replied.

"And what brought that up?", Cassidy asked.

"Honestly, I just miss us spending time together like we used to.", Kadma said.

"I do miss those days.", Yan Lin said.

"So what's stopping you ladies from spending time with each other now?", Joe questioned.

"He has a point there.", Cassidy said.

"So we're going to do this?", Halinor questioned with a smile.

"Why not?", Yan Lin questioned with a smile of her own. "We can have our tea parties at the Silver Dragon."

"Works for me.", Cassidy said smiling. "This could be fun!"

"You all have fun with that.", Joe said. "As for me, I'll be passing the time fishing, whenever I can."

"Aaaawww! You don't want to have a tea party with us, Joe-Joe?", Cassidy questioned pretending to sound hurt. "That hurts! That just hurts!"

"Sure it does.", Joe said with a smirk getting a laugh out of the women.

For the rest of the day, everyone enjoyed their time paying their respects to Gale Robertson. For the next day would be when both the Robertson's and Vanders move to Heatherfield. Later that evening, in the Vanders' home, Angelo was once again in Cassidy's room to talk about what happened between Will and Cornelia.

"Will and Cornelia, huh?", Cassidy questioned after Angelo asked her about the subject.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "All I know is that Will and this Cornelia girl got into a fight over some guy."

"His name is Caleb.", Cassidy replied. "And he ended up getting with Will in the end."

"That I know.", Angelo replied. "I just need to know who this Cornelia girl is."

"Cornelia was one of the original Guardians of this generation.", Cassidy began to explained. "She had her faults and still has some, but she is a good person. She's been through some things that have changed her a bit."

"And Will wants nothing to do with her.", Angelo added.

"Bingo.", Cassidy said. "She really making an effort at changing her ways, but Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."

"I hear you there.", Angelo said. "Maybe in time things will change."

"I sure hope so.", Cassidy said.

'Cause if not, we're in big trouble!', she thought to herself as she looked at the clock and saw that it was past ten.

"10:22 already?", she said before yawning.

"And with that yawn I'm heading to bed.", Angelo said before yawning himself. "And I'm yawning now."

"They do say it can be catching.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"You got that right.", Angelo said as he opened the door to the bedroom. "See ya in the morning."

"Later.", Cassidy said as Angelo left the room and closed the door behind him.

Cassidy then got in her bed and turned off the lamp. Before she knew it, she slowly began to fall asleep hoping that thing would work out between Will and Cornelia.

"Maybe the two new Guardians can help.", she said as she fell asleep.

Soon it was Monday and both the Vanders and Robertson's had finally moved to Heatherfield. Of course Will met up with Angelo and then went to go meet up with Selece and Micheal so they could all go to Sheffield together. To bad they all decided to walk there.

"How far is it to the school?", Michael asked as they rounded the corner. "I got all the info on my classes except where they are."

"If I'm right, we're about twenty minutes away from school.", Will said. "Give or take a few minutes."

"We could have asked my uncle to take us to school.", Angelo said.

"I was hoping that we'd run into Taranee on the way to school.", Will replied. "But it seems that she got a ride to school."

"She's one of your friends here.", Selece figured. "Right?"

"Yeah.", Will said with a smile. "One of the first ones I made here. Then there's Hay Lin and Irma."

"Hay Lin. She's Jun Lin's niece.", Angelo said remembering what Yan Lin told him about her son and his family.

"So how does it feel to meet your future cousin?", Micheal asked.

"Interesting.", Angelo said. "How does it feel to meet your online girlfriend?"

"Interesting.", Micheal said with a smile.

"Online girlfriend?", Will questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Selece said with a small laugh. "It seems that my brother has been talking to a girl for the last few months."

"Really now?", Will questioned with a smirk.

"Uh-huh.", Selece said with a smirk of her own. "Turns out that she live here in Heatherfield."

"And goes to Sheffield.", Angelo added.

"Wow! You better hope she isn't a 'he'!", Will said with a laugh followed by Selece.

"That's just cold!", Micheal said.

"Don't sweat it man.", Angelo said as he placed an arm around his friend's shoulder. "The picture says it all."

"Oh! So there's a pic!", Will said. "Mind if I see it?"

"Oh no!", Micheal said. "I show you the pic and it may be of someone you don't like! Not going to risk it!"

"He's really serious about this.", Will said to Selece.

"You have no idea.", Selece said with a grin. "But you know, I do hope she's an okay girl. I'd hate to see him get disappointed."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see.", Will said as they walked down the sidewalk to school.

"Heeeeeeey! Wait up, Will!", came a familiar voice causing the red-head to stop.

"What the...?", Will questioned as she and the other turned around to see a Chinese girl with two long pigtails running at them. "Hay Lin?"

"That's Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned as Hay Lin ran at them.

Hay Lin was dressed in a purple skirt that went down to her knees with purple short heel boots and a yellow shirt with a purple vest with her yellow back pack. She was almost close to Will and the others when she tripped over a crack on the sidewalk.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin cried out as she began to fall to the concrete.

But before she hit the sidewalk, she felt a set of arms catch her under her arms.

"Easy there!", a male voice said with a grin. "Can't have my future cousin hurt herself during the first time we're meeting."

"Huh?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked up to see that she was being held by a teenage African-American boy who was smiling at her.

She blinked a few times as she looked up at him.

"Hello.", he said as he helped her stand up straight.

"Ummm... Hi.", Hay Lin said as she blushed a bit feeling a bit embarrassed for almost falling on her face in front of not only her friend but her future cousin and two other people she didn't know. "I'm, Hay Lin."

"And I'm, Angelo Vanders.", Angelo said as they shook hands.

"So, what's up, Hay Lin?", Will asked getting her friend's attention.

"Oh! Hey, Will!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey.", Will said. "Now, what are you doing here? You live way across town."

"Well, when Grandma told me that my future cousin was starting at Sheffield today, I wanted to walk with him to school!", Hay Lin explained. "So, i had my mom drive me to his house. But, you had already gotten there to walk with him to school. So I decided to try and catch up."

"Well, it looks like you did.", Angelo said as he gave Hay Lin a smile that she returned. "Oh! Hay Lin, may I introduce you to Micheal and Selece Robertson."

"Hi!", Hay Lin said with a smile and a wave.

"Hi!", Selece and Micheal said with a smile and a wave.

"I like your outfit!", Selece said to Hay Lin making the young Air Guardians smile.

"I like yours too!", Hay Lin said as she looked at the white pants and blue shirt with a white vest and blue and white sneakers Selece was wearing along with her grandmother's necklace. "And I like your necklace!"

"Thanks.", Selece said with a smile as she held the string of the necklace with her right index finger and thumb. "It was my grandmothers."

"Oh! I'm sorry.", Hay Lin said as she saw the sadden look on Selece's face.

"It's okay.", Selece said. "I miss her a lot. But I know that she's watching over me and my family.", she said as Micheal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which made her look at him and smile which he returned.

"Not to be rude, but we do have to get to school.", Will said with a smile.

"Then we better hurry.", Angelo said as they continued their way to Sheffield. "Don't want to be late on our first day of school."

"Ain't that the truth.", Micheal said as they crossed the street.

Meanwhile, at Sheffield, Cassidy had met up with Cornelia and Alchemy. And of course, Cornelia was looking around for her online friend who, from what he emailed her, had moved the Heatherfield and is attending Sheffield.

"Would you relax, Cornelia!", Alchemy said with a grin. "If he's here, you find the guy."

"And if you don't find him today, there's always tomorrow.", Cassidy added.

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said as they headed inside. "It's just I was hoping to see him this morning."

"There are some things that you just don't rush, girl.",. Cassidy said as she placed an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Go with the flow of things."

"You sound like Irma, you know.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Should I take that as a compliment?", Cassidy asked with a smirk causing both girls to giggle a bit just as the sound of the school's loudspeakers came on.

"This is Irma Lair, on the air, with a bit of morning jams for you all!", came Irma's voice. "Here's a little something to go with that school breakfast some of you are eating!", she said as some music began to play.

"Speaking of which.", Cassidy said with a roll of her eyes as Alchemy stopped at a bulletin board that hung on the wall.

"No way!", Alchemy said as she read one of the flyers on the bulletin board. "They're having gymnastics tryouts later this week!"

"Yeah. So?", Cassidy questioned as she and Cornelia stood behind Alchemy.

"So, I've been doing gymnastics for a long time.", Alchemy replied as she turned around to face them with a beaming smile.

"But aren't you part of a gymnastics team?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "Me, Cornelia, and Elyon went to one of your competitions last month."

"Yeah. The last one for my old team.", Alchemy replied with a frown. "My team's coaches got better offers to coach some team in Europe."

"One that paid well, I'm guessing.", Cornelia figured getting a nod from Alchemy.

"Well, now you can try out for the school's gymnastics team.", Cassidy said making Alchemy smile.

"You'll be a shoe in!", Cornelia said.

"But... Won't it interfere with my Guardian duties?", Alchemy questioned as they walked down the hall to their Homeroom.

"Not at all.", Cassidy replied. "Back when me and the girls were the Guardians, I had my swimming. Just like now. Yannie and Kaddie were in tennis while Rissa had softball. And here's one for you. Halinor was in gymnastics!"

"Wow!", Alchemy said. "You all were active!"

"It was one of the way for us to stay in shape.", Cassidy replied with a smile.

"You have a point there.", Cornelia said. "Even I have my ice skating to past the time. So, I say go for the gymnastics team."

"I'll do it!", Alchemy said with a smile. "This is going to be great!", she said as they headed into their Homeroom.

Outside of the school Caleb was waiting for Will to show up.

"What's taking her so long?", Caleb questioned. "She should be here by now!"

Just then, Caleb spotted Will walking through the entrance with Hay Lin and three other teenagers. All of them looked like they were having a great time together.

"Who are they?", Caleb asked himself as he looked at the three African-American teens. "Could they be the ones Will said were moving here from her old home?"

It didn't take Will long to spot Caleb as she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey!", Will said with a smile.

"Hey.", Caleb said returning the smile. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, but I decided to walk with my friends from Fadden Hills to school.", Will explained as said friends came walking up to them with Hay Lin. "Caleb. These are my old friends Angelo, Selece, and Micheal. Guys. This is my boyfriend, Caleb."

"Hello!", Micheal said as he and Caleb shook hands.

"Good to meet ya!", Angelo said as he and Caleb shook hands.

"Hi!", Selece said as they shook hands. "So you're the guy Will fought some other girl over to get with?", she questioned before turning to Will. "So worth it, girl."

"Selece!", Will said with a slight blush as she playfully pushed her friend.

Just then the bell rang signaling that classes were about to begin.

"Uh-oh! We better get to Homeroom!", Hay Lin said as they headed towards the school. "Last thing we need is for Knickerbocker to catch us roaming the halls."

"Actually, we need to go to the principle's office.", Angelo said as they walked into the school. "Something about meeting the principal to get a few things before we head to our Homerooms.", he explained as he saw the door of the principal's office. "And here it is."

"Right at the front doors of the school!", Micheal replied. "They're making dang sure no one sneaks into school!"

"Catch you guys later!", Will said as she, Caleb, and Hay Lin headed to their Homerooms.

"See ya!", Micheal, Selece, and Angelo said before heading into the principal's office.

Once in the waiting area of the office, the trio saw that they weren't alone. Also in there were, Elyon, Drake, and a glamoured Aldern who looked like an African-American teenage boy.

"Hey, guy.", Angelo said to them seeing as they were living with him and his family along with Cassidy.

"Hey, Angelo.", Elyon said with a smile and a wave.

"You know them?", Micheal asked.

"Yeah!", Angelo said as they sat in the extra seats. "Elyon, Drake, and Aldern are living with me and my family."

"Oh!", Selece replied just as Principal Knickerbocker came walking up to them.

"Hello, Ms. Brown and new students. I am Principal Knickerbocker.", she said with a kind smile. "And welcome to Sheffield."

**A/N: And so the first day of school for Angelo, Selece, Micheal, Drake, and Aldern begins. How will it turn out? Will they run into trouble? Will Angelo, Selece, and Micheal get along with the others? When will Micheal and Cornelia find each other? And when they do, how will the others react? And how will it affect Will? You all know how to find out!**

**Please review.**


	5. Business Partners & They Finally Meet

**Chapter 5:**

Meanwhile at Simutech, John Vanders along with Donald and Hanna Robertson had arrived and were in the office of the CEO, Sam Hanson, ready to get down to business.

"Mr. Vanders. Mr. and Mrs. Robertson. I'm glad that you all are here.", Mr. Hanson said as they all shook hands before taking their seats.

"Glad to be here.", John said. "Isn't there suppose to be someone else here with us?"

Just then, the office door opened to show an elderly man dressed in a black suit using a cane to walk. The head of the cane was of a silver dragon's head.

"Ah! Mr. Riddle!", Mr. Hanson said as Riddle walked up to him. "You're finally here!", he said as they shook hands.

"Sorry for being so late.", Riddle said with a kind smile. "I woke up a bit late this morning. Plus, the traffic was a mess."

"Don't worry about it.", Donald said as he and Riddle shook hands. "Traffic was crazy for us, too."

"Mr. Riddle, this is Donald and Hanna Robertson.", Sam said introducing the Robertson's to Riddle. "And this is John Vanders."

"Pleasure to meet you.", John said as he shook hands with Riddle.

"Like wise.", Riddle said before taking a seat. "I'm glad to meet the people who created the chip that'll change the world."

"Thank you.", John said. "The three of us have worked long and hard on the chip. So I have to ask, what does the FBI want with our chip?"

"A good question. Mr. Vanders.", Riddle said. "It is true that I work with the FBI. But, as of late, I'm part of a special unit that works on the protection of special technology. And in this case technology that can help make some of our computers a lot more better than what they are now."

"So in other words, you want the chip to improve the computers of the FBI.", Hanna figured.

"Oh I think there's more involved here that the FBI.", Donald said. "I'm guessing that the military is involved in this as well."

"Perhaps.", Riddle said. "But know this, if this business venture works out, then your technology will be used for more productive matters. Like in hospitals, as well as in robotics, and many ways of transportation."

"So in other words, the ends will justify the means.", John said seeing where Riddle was going.

"Pretty much.", Riddle replied.

"What do you two think?", John asked Donald and Hanna. "In the end, we will end up using our tech to help people."

"True.", Hanna replied.

"And we will have control over how our chip is used.", Donald said. "Won't we?"

"Of course.", Mr. Hanson said. "It's your tech. You will have full control over how it is used. Right, Mr. Riddle?"

"Indeed.", Riddle said with a kind smile.

"Then let's get to work.", John said as he shook hands with Sam and Riddle. "One more thing. You have an employee named Susan Vandom working here. We'd like for her to be involved in on this as well."

"Vandom, huh?", Sam questioned. "I've heard about her work progress. She is good. Very well, Mr. Vanders. She's in."

"Thanks you.", John said.

"No let me show you the lab where we have everything set up.", Sam said as they left the office. "We have everything from computers to vehicles to work with."

"Sounds promising.", Hanna said.

"Only time will tell.", Donald replied as they walked down the hall.

"I wonder how the kids are doing in school.", John pondered as they got into an elevator to go to the floor where the lab was on.

Back at Sheffield, it was now Lunch and for a change Cornelia, Cassidy, and Alchemy were having their lunch outside with Elyon, Drake, and Aldern under the shade of a tree. Needless to say that the three Guardians were surprised by Aldern's glamoured look.

"How did you do it, Elyon?", Cornelia asked still looking at the glamoured Galhot.

"Thank, Halinor and Alfor.", Elyon said. "They gave Aldern a ring that puts up the glamour around him.", she explained as Aldern held up his right hand to show a metal ring in his ring finger.

"So, as long as he's wearing that, he'll look the way he does now.", Alchemy said figuring things out.

"Pretty much.", Aldern said.

"It looks nice.", Cassidy said. "But I like you normal look better.", she said making Aldern blush a bit. "But I guess you do what you have to do to forefill your duties. And I can respect that.", she said with a smile that Aldern returned.

"You should have seen how Caleb reacted to seeing Aldern here.", Drake said.

"What happened?", Alchemy asked.

"Well...", Elyon began to tell.

_**Flashback a few minutes ago...**_

_"Once again the school's food sucks.", Irma complained as she stirred her mashed potatoes._

_"Which is why I brought my lunch from home.", Taranee said as she bit into her sandwich._

_"Lucky you.", Irma said while poking at the piece of chicken on her tray._

_"Is that... Elyon and Drake?", Caleb said as he spotted the Meridian queen and his good friend._

_"Yeah, it's them.", Hay Lin said. "But who's the other guy with them?"_

_"No idea.", Matt said as they came up to their table. "Hey, guys."_

_"Hey, Matt.", Elyon said with a smile. "Hey, guys."_

_"What are you doing here?", Will questioned still surprised to see Elyon and Drake on Earth. "I thought you were staying on Metamoor."_

_"I did, but after talking with my parents I decided to finish my education here on Earth.", Elyon explained. "And just to make sure that I'm safe Drake and Aldern are here to watch over me."_

_"Is that really you, Aldern?", Caleb questioned looking at the bald African-American boy who stood next to Elyon._

_"Weird, huh?", Aldern asked. "From what Halinor and Alfor told me as long as I have this ring on, I'll look the way I do.", he explained as he held up his right hand to show a metal ring in his ring finger._

_"So why weren't we told about you guys coming here?", Irma asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I told Alchemy and asked her to tell you guys.", Elyon replied._

_"Oh.", Will said in a not to happy tone. "Well... we're not..."_

_"Let me guess.", Elyon said. "Still not speaking to them."_

_"Nope.", Irma said before drinking some of her milk._

_"Really guys?", Elyon questioned. "It's been how long?"_

_"I'm sorry, Elyon. But it's not something that you can just forget!", Will said._

_"I can understand that, Will.", Aldern replied. "But after talking with Halinor about what happened, I feel that Cornelia was as much of a victim as you were. Not physically, but more mentally."_

_"So you're taking her side now, my friend?", Caleb questioned._

_"We're not taking sides, Caleb.", Drake said. "We're just saying that after what the Oracle said about the new danger that's coming, maybe it's best that you all should at least try to get along."_

_"How did you know about that?", Hay Lin asked._

_"I told them.", Elyon replied. "If Drake and Aldern are going to be my bodyguards, they I had to tell them everything. Not to mention my parent, and the rest of my Honor Guard."_

_"Well when it comes to Cornelia and 'her' fellow Guardians, don't expect us to be all buddy, buddy with them anytime soon.", Will replied. "You guys can sit with us though."_

_"Thanks, but Alchemy and Cornelia asked if I could sit with them earlier.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "Maybe next time.", she said before she, Drake, and Aldern walked off._

_**End Flashback**_

"So, they still don't like me.", Cornelia said.

"From what I could tell, it's Caleb, Will, and Irma who have some strife with you.", Aldern replied. "Taranee and Hay Lin are another story."

"Well, that's some good news.", Cassidy said.

"Maybe. But I don't think it'll take long before they end up joining up with them as well.", Elyon replied.

"Don't be so sure.", Drake said. "Taranee and Hay Lin are stronger than you give them credit for.", he said as he placed a comforting hand on Elyon's shoulder and gave her a smile that she returned.

'He so likes her.', Alchemy said to Cornelia and Cassidy telepathiclly.

'Totally.', Cornelia and Cassidy agreed smiling along with Alchemy.

_**Minutes earlier, in the Lunch Hall...**_

"Well, that was fun.", Irma said sarcastically.

"This is serious, Irma!", Caleb said. "The more time Elyon spends time with Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy the more she'll side with them about them staying Guardians!"

"So?", Taranee questioned.

"So, we have to find away to have Elyon side with us about getting the Oracle to take their powers and give them to us.", Will replied.

"But didn't Baldy say something about us having too much power was a bad thing?", Irma questioned.

"That isn't what Endarno thinks.", Caleb said.

"Maybe but, I think having more Guardians is a good thing.", Hay Lin replied. "I mean, since they've been Guardians, we don't have to go off and fight who knows what for who knows how long. We have more time to ourselves that what we would have if it was just the five of us."

"I have to agree with Hay Lin on that one.", Taranee replied. "And further more, I think that the real problem you three really have is that Cornelia is a Guardians again."

"What was your first clue?", Irma asked sarcastically earning a glare from Taranee.

"It's not just that, Taranee.", Will admitted. "It's also the fact that Elyon went behind our backs and asked the Oracle to make Cornelia a Guardian again. Knowing how we felt about her!"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now.", Taranee said. "So I say we just let it go and try to get along with them."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Besides. I have more important things to do."

"Such as?", Caleb questioned.

"Learning more about my future cousin and his family.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"With Matt and the guys.", Irma said.

"I asked him to keep Angelo, Micheal, and Selece busy with them while we talked about this new threat the Oracle told us about.", Will explained. "But then, Elyon showed up and... well... you know.", she replied just as the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch.

"And there goes Lunch.", Irma said as she finished her food. "Oh well! I guess we'll talk about this new threat later?"

"Looks like.", Will said as they threw their trash away and headed out of the Lunch Hall towards their next classes. "Later!", she said as she and Caleb walked off.

"Later!", Irma said as she headed to her class.

"See ya!", Taranee and Hay Lin headed to their classes.

"We so have to get everyone together to talk things out.", Hay Lin said.

"I couldn't agree with you more.", Taranee agreed. "But how?"

"No idea.", Hay Lin said. "But if we put our heads together, we can think of something.", she said with a beaming smile, that Taranee returned as they headed into their next classes.

_**Minutes earlier, in the Lunch Hall...**_

"Thank goodness they had pizza as a second choice for lunch.", Micheal said as he, Selece, and Angelo sat with Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Martin.

"You can say that again.", Nigel said. "School meatloaf is not my thing."

"So, what do you guys do for fun?", Selece asked.

"Well, Nigel, Eric, and myself have our band.", Matt replied.

"Cool.", Angelo said. "What about you, Martin?"

"I work at the school's radio station.", Martin answered.

"I thought you sounded familiar.", Selece said. "You were doing the sports and school announcements. You guys are pretty good."

"Thanks.", Martin said. "But we can't get everything told with the time limit we have. If only we had a newspaper club to run the newspaper."

"This school has a newspaper club?", Angelo asked.

"More like had.", Nigel replied.

"Yeah.", Martin agreed. "We just couldn't find enough people to do the paper."

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?", Angelo asked Selece and Micheal who nodded.

"What are you two thinking?", Eric asked.

"Well back at our old school, in Fadden Hills, we helped ran the school paper.", Selece explained. "We covered stuff from school topics, to what the newest movies were."

"Not to mention music, TV shows, the latest video games, sports, and other stuff.", Micheal added.

"And if this school needs a newspaper club, then I'm in!", Angelo replied.

"Why not?", Micheal questioned. "This could be fun. I'm in too."

"Same here.", Selece agreed. "Now our folks can't say we're not doing anything."

"If that's the case, then I have your first ad.", Matt said. "We so need a keyboard player and a new drummer."

"Yeah!", Nigel said with a grin. "Our last drummer and his family moved."

"A keyboard player and a new drummer, huh?", Angelo questioned looking at Micheal and Selece with a smirk. "You don't say?"

"What?", Eric asked.

"Well, Micheal is a great piano player!", Angelo replied. "And, believe it or not, Selece can play the drums like it's no bodies business!"

"Please tell me he's not joking!", Matt pleaded with Micheal and Selece. "We sooooo need a drummer and keyboarder!"

"Well, we're good.", Selece said.

"But, we're not sure we're band material.", Micheal added.

"You never know until you try.", Eric said. "Trust me when I say I've been in your shoes. I was nervous when it came to joining Wreck 55, but once I did, it was awesome!"

"Wreck 55? I like it.", Selece said.

"I guess we can give it a try.", Micheal replied.

"Great!", Matt said. "Just let us know when you can tryout."

"How about tomorrow?", Micheal asked.

"You guys can come over to my place to play in the garage.", Angelo offered. "We just have to move Selece's drums set there."

"No problem there!", Matt said just as the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch.

"And now it's back to schooling!", Eric said sarcastically. "Joy.", he said getting a laugh out of the others as they threw their trash away and headed to their next classes.

Meanwhile at Simutech, John, Donald, and Hanna were looking around their new lab and were quite impressed with it all.

"I hae to say that I'm impressed with this lab, Mr. Hanson.", Donald said. "We can do a lot of work here!"

"I agree!", Hanna replied. "And if things go well, we can use out tech to benefit the world!"

"First things first.", John said with a grin. "We have to make sure to get our chip up and working right."

"Well, that's why we're all here.", Riddle said. "If we can pull all of our resources together, the chip that you three created can be used to benefit all of humanity."

"Then let's hope for the best, Mr. Riddle.", Hanna said with a kind smile.

"Then let's get to work and see what we can get done today.", John said.

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Donald said as he and Hanna were ready to get things started.

'Yes. The sooner you get started the sooner I'll get to my true goal!', Riddle thought to himself as he watched John Vanders and Donald & Hanna Robertson begin to work on their projects.

Later that day, after school, Angelo invited Will, Selece, and Micheal to his place to hang out. All three agreed to go, but Micheal was a bit down seeing as he didn't get the chance to find his online 'friend'.

"Don't sweat it, bro.", Selece said. "There's always tomorrow."

"Maybe.", Micheal said. "But I was so hoping to find her today."

"Well, look on the bright side of things, man.", Angelo said. "Not only are we on the newspaper club, but you and Selece might become part of a band.", he said making Micheal smile a little.

"You have a point there.", Micheal said as they neared Angelo's home.

"Always look on the bright side of things.", Angelo said. "For when you do, only good things can happen.", he said as they got to his home.

"This is your home?", Selece said getting a good look at the place. "It's huge!"

"Well, we do have a lot of people staying with us.", Angelo said as they walked up to the place.

The house was a two-story sky blue house with black shutters. It has a porch in the front and a large deck in the back with a pool and a hot tub. Also in the front of the house is a lovely thing of flowers that were planted there as well as a garden in the back yard. Not to mention a two car garage, basement and attic.

"So how big is you bedroom?", Will asked with a smirk.

"Big enough.", Angelo said with a grin as he took out his key to the house and unlocked the front door to the house.

Once inside they saw that Elyon was already there with Drake and Aldern.

"Hey, guys!", Angelo said getting their attention.

"Hi, Angelo!", Elyon said. "Hey, Will! Hey, Selece! Hey, Micheal!"

"Hey!", Selece and Micheal said with a smile.

"Cassidy not here yet?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah, she's here.", Elyon said. "She's in the Kitchen with Alchemy and Cornelia."

"Who?", Selece questioned as Angelo headed into the Kitchen.

"They're friends of mine.", Elyon explained.

"Oh snap!", came Angelo voice from with in the Kitchen.

"What the heck?", Micheal questioned as Angelo came running out from the Kitchen. "What's wrong with you?"

"Dawg! You won't believe who's in the Kitchen?", Angelo said to Micheal.

"Who?", Micheal asked.

"See for yourself!", Angelo said pointing towards the Kitchen.

"Oooookay.", Micheal said walking towards the Kitchen.

"Who's in there?", Selece asked.

"Someone he's been wanting to see all day.", Angelo said.

"No!", Selece said figuring out what Angelo was talking about. "She's in there?", she questioned getting a nod from Angelo.

"Did we miss something?", Elyon questioned.

"Before moving here, Micheal has been talking with this girl online.", Selece explained. "Turns out that the girl lives here in Heatherfield."

"And she's in the Kitchen now.", Aldern figured.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Blonde hair and all!"

Hearing that shocked Will big time.

'Dear Lord no!', Will thought to herself as she headed towards the Kitchen with the others who wanted to see what was going to happen.

As for Micheal, he had just walked into the Kitchen to see, Cassidy talking with two girls. One had orange hair while the other was someone he thought he'd never see.

"Hey, Micheal!", Cassidy said to him once she saw him.

Alchemy and Cornelia turned to see Micheal and recognized him right away. Seeing this Cassidy figured that they must have met already.

"You guys know each other?", she asked.

Alchemy then whispered something in Cassidy's ear.

"Ooooh!", Cassidy said as a smirk grew on her face knowing things were going to be interesting.

As for Micheal and Cornelia, all they could do was stare at each other. After all this time, they finally meet face to face. And they don't even know each others name. Priceless, huh? Well, that was about to change as they walked up to each other smiling.

'After all this time.', Micheal thought to himself. 'She's hotter in person!'

'He's even cuter in person.', Cornelia thought to herself.

Once they were close enough, Micheal extended his hand to Cornelia and...

"I'm, Micheal Robertson.", he said introducing himself to Cornelia.

"I'm... um... wow!", Cornelia said gathering herself. "I'm Cornelia Hale.", she said introducing herself as they shook hands. "It's good to finally meet, you.", she said with a smile.

"Like wise.", Micheal said returning the smile.

"Maybe we should give them some space.", Cassidy said as she and Alchemy headed out of the Kitchen.

"Couldn't agree more.", Angelo said as he left the Kitchen with everybody else.

'Of all the people he had to get with, it had to be _HER_!', Will thought to herself as she left the Kitchen with the others, but not before giving Cornelia a scowl that she didn't even see.

**A/N: Well, looks like Riddle has his own plans for John, Donald, and Hanna's technology. Question is, what does he have planned? And then there's Micheal and Cornelia. Is Will really going to try and break them up? And if so, how will she do it? And if she does, will it mess up her friendship with Micheal, Selece, and Angelo? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	6. Changes & Attack On Metamoor!

**Chapter 6:**

Once out of the Kitchen, everyone split off into different groups to talk with each other. In the Living Room was Elyon, Alchemy, Cassidy, Drake, and Aldern while Will, Angelo, and Selece were in the Dining Room.

"I wonder what they're talking about.", Alchemy said looking over at Will, Angelo, and Selece.

"Who knows.", Elyon said. "Ten to one, Will is telling them about her and Cornelia's 'fight'."

"They already know about the 'fight'.", Cassidy replied. "Well... The jist of it anyway."

"So, the question is how will Micheal handle it all.", Alchemy figured.

"One can only wait and see.", Drake said.

"Either way, things will be interesting.", Aldern said.

"Very interesting.", Cassidy said.

Meanwhile in the Dining Room, Will was busy complaining about Cornelia being alone with Micheal.

"Of all the people for Micheal to like, it had to be her!", Will snapped.

"I take it you know that girl.", Selece figured.

"The 'girl' is the one I got into the fight I told you guys about!", Will said surprising Angelo and Selece.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said. "For real?"

"Yeah!", Will said. "If I had known she was the one Micheal was talking to, online, then I would have informed him about her! She's nothing but bad news!"

"Well... Maybe she's different now, Will.", Angelo replied.

"Ha!", Will said with a smirk. "Yeah right! That girl is nothing but trouble!"

"Then there's no way I'm going to let her hurt my brother!", Selece said as she and Will were about to head towards the Kitchen.

"Hold up, girls.", Angelo said as he stood in front of them. "I get it, Will. You have beef with this girl. Cassidy even told me that you don't like her.", he said surprising Will.

"She did?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "I understand that you want nothing to do with her, but Micheal really likes her. And I mean really, REALLY likes her. You know this, Selece."

"True.", Selece said calming down. "I mean, he's been talking to her online for months now. You should have seen how happy he was when he found out that she lived here in Heatherfield. And did you see how happy they looked when they finally met?"

"Yeah. I saw.", Will said with a tiring sigh. "You want me to back off don't you?", she asked Angelo.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "If anything, for Micheal's sake. The guy is happy to finally meet a girl who likes him as much as he likes her."

"Please, Will.", Selece pleaded with her friend.

"Okay, fine.", Will said with a pout. "But I still don't trust her!"

"Fair enough.", Angelo said. "Now I say we go into the Living Room and hang with the others.", he said as he headed into the Living Room with Will and Selece behind him.

Back in the Kitchen, Micheal and Cornelia were getting to know each other.

"This is... Wow!", Micheal said as he was leaning against a counter.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said leaning against another counter. "So, how was your first day at Sheffield?"

"It was pretty good, actually.", Micheal said with small smile. "I already made some good friends. I'm a part of the newspaper club with my sister and friend, Angelo. And me and my sister may be joining a band called Wreck 55."

"Wreck 55?", Cornelia questioned. "That's Matt Olsen's band!"

"That's the guy!", Micheal replied. "You know him?", he asked.

"Sort of.", Cornelia said. "He's a nice guy."

"Well if things go well, I'll be playing keyboard for his band, while my sister will be playing drums.", Micheal said. "So, I take it that you're friends with Cassidy."

"Yes, she a good friend. But my best friends are Elyon and Alchemy.", Cornelia said. "Who are probably wondering what's going on in here.", she said with a smirk.

"I know that my sister, along with Angelo and Will are thinking the same thing.", Micheal said with a smirk of his own.

"Will? Will Vandom?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah! We're old friends from Fadden Hills. You know her?", Micheal asked as Cornelia went to the entrance to the Kitchen and peeked out to see Will sitting on a couch with an African-American boy and girl.

"Aw, man!", Cornelia said sadly as she sat on a stool in the Kitchen.

"You okay, Cornelia?", Micheal asked as he walked up to Cornelia.

"Yeah. It's just that me and Will..."

"Don't get along.", Micheal finished for her as she nodded. "Wait a minute! Cornelia? Aw, man! Please don't tell me that you're the Cornelia that got into a fight with Will over a guy."

"Yeah. Wait! She told you about that?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well, all she said was that you and her got into a fight over a guy.", Micheal explained. "A guy that she's with from what I've learned. Wow! Who'd of thought that I'd be with a girl who Will got into a fight with.", he said with a grin.

"So I guess you don't want to have anything to do with me, huh?", Cornelia questioned sadly as her eyes began to water a bit.

"Are you kidding me?", Micheal said getting her attention as she looked at him. "We've been talking online for months and have gotten to know each other pretty well. And now that we've finally met face to face, you want to just give up on everything just because you and one of my friends don't get along? That's quitter talk, girl! And I'm no quitter! And from what I've learned about you, you're not one either! So, let's see where all of this goes.", he said as he held her hands in his. "Okay?", he said with a smile.

"Okay.", Cornelia said returning the smile as she got up from the stool and kissed Micheal on his cheek. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I don't give up on something I like.", Micheal said. "And I like what we have. And I hope it'll get better.", he said making Cornelia smile a bit more.

"I hope so, too.", Cornelia said as they walked out of the Kitchen hand in hand.

As they entered the Living Room, everyone saw the two of them walking together holding hands.

"A few minutes together and they're holding hands!", Cassidy teased making the both of them blush a bit, even though you couldn't see Micheal's blush.

"Just what kind of online thing did you two have?", Selece questioned with a playful smirk.

"Cornelia Hale. May I introduce you to my little sister, Selece Robertson.", Micheal said introducing his sister.

"Hello!", Selece said as she and Cornelia shook hands. "I'm glad my brother finally found you."

"Hi!", Cornelia said. "And I'm glad we finally met, too."

"Good, cause he was driving me nuts most of the day wondering where you were.", Selece said with a grin.

"And you already met Angelo.", Micheal said.

"Nice to meet ya!", Angelo said from the couch he was sitting on with a note pad and pen in his hands.

"Like wise.", Cornelia said.

"What are you doing?", Micheal asked.

"Trying to think of what our first main article should be for the school paper.", Angelo explained. "Not to mention other stories."

"Angelo somehow talked everyone here into joining the newspaper club.", Selece replied.

"Wow! Really?", Micheal questioned.

"Yep!", Cassidy said. "The way I see it, it'll give me something to do when I'm not doing swimming practice."

"And when I'm not doing gymnastics, I can help out as well.", Alchemy replied. "Granted, I'll have to make the team first."

"Hey! I'm going to be trying out for the gymnastics team, too!", Selece said.

"Really? Cool!", Alchemy said. "How long have you been doing gymnastics?"

"Since I was six.", Selece answered. "You?"

"Six as well!", Alchemy answered. "This is so cool!"

"We so have to make the team!", Selece said with a squeal along with Alchemy.

"And we've lost them.", Micheal said.

"So, what are you good at, in gymnastics?", Alchemy asked Selece.

"Well, I'm good at trampolining, uneven bars, and floor exercises.", Selece answered. "What about you?"

"Balance beam, floor exercises, and trampolining.", I'm okay when it comes to the uneven bars and the vault."

"Same with me when it comes to the balance beam.", Selece replied. "Not to mention the vault."

"You every try acrobatic women's pair?", Alchemy asked.

"Once.", Selece said. "But it's hard to find someone to work well with."

"You can say that again.", Alchemy said. "But other than that everything else is great!"

"Totally!", Selece said in agreement.

"You know, we're going to need more people for the newspaper club.", Micheal said as Selece and Alchemy were still talking to each other.

"I know three people who may be able to join.", Will replied.

"Let me guess. Caleb, Taranee, and Hay Lin.", Elyon figured.

"Yes.", Will said. "Heck! Taranee was a part of the last newspaper club before most of the other members quit."

"The more the merrier.", Angelo said. "Not we just have to work on some stories for the paper."

"You plan on doing it like we did the school paper back in Fadden Hills?", Micheal asked.

"You got it.", Angelo said. "It worked there. So, why shouldn't it work here?"

"Good point.", Micheal said. "You want to join the newspaper club with us?", he asked Cornelia.

"I don't see why not.", Angelo replied.

"You can do some articles on fashion.", Elyon suggested.

"Ummmm... Okay.", Cornelia said. "I'll do it. This may be fun!"

"Oh joy.", Will said under her breath earning a nudge from Angelo who mouthed a 'You promised.' to her. "Okay, okay.", she whispered to him.

Just then, Will and Cassidy's cell phone's began to ring.

"Hello?", they said as they answered their cell phones.

"What's up, Caleb?", Will said to her boyfriend on the other end of the line.

"How's it going, Taranee?", Cassidy said to the Fire Guardian on the other end of the line.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.", both girls said as they listen to what the other person said.

"Okay. We'll be right there.", Cassidy said as she hung up her phone.

"I'm on my way.", Will said before hanging up her phone. "Sorry, guys but I have to go. I promised to meet up with Caleb to spend some time with him."

"And Cornelia, Alchemy, and I have to go help a friend with something.", Cassidy explained.

"Ummm... Yeah. Sure.", Angelo said. "Have fun."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Micheal said to Cornelia.

"Yeah... Tomorrow.", Cornelia said with a smile that Micheal returned before he kissed her on the cheek making her blush a bit.

"Come on, Cornelia.", Alchemy said with a grin as she pulled her along by her arm.

Once out of the house, Will, Cassidy, Alchemy, and Cornelia headed down the sidewalk and around the corner.

"Let me guess.", Will said. "Taranee called you about Kandrakar needing us."

"You got it.", Cassidy said.

"You think they've found the two new Guardians?", Alchemy questioned as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Maybe.", Cornelia said before turning her attention to Will. "So, are you okay with me and Micheal seeing each other?", as they stopped at a cross walk.

"What do you think?", Will said in a tone that said she wasn't happy about it. "He's a good friend and if I had my way, you'd be nowhere near him! But, he likes you a lot. So I'm only going to say this once. Don't. Hurt. Him. You do and so help me, it'll be you and me! Get it?"

"Got it.", Cornelia said surprised that Will isn't going stop try to stop her and Micheal from being together.

"Good!", Will said as they got the okay to cross the street. "Now let's go.", she said as they crossed the street and continued their way to where the others were, which was the Silver Dragon.

Back at the Vanders' home, Angelo and the others were spending time getting to know each other while talking about other things.

"So how was you first day at Sheffield?", Micheal asked Elyon, Drake, and Aldern.

"It was pretty good for me.", Aldern said.

"Same for me.", Drake replied. "But the food could use some improvement."

"On that all students would agree with you.", Angelo said with a grin.

"What about you, Elyon?", Selece asked. "How was your first day?"

"Actually, I've attended Sheffield before. I'm returning after living out of the country for a while.", she explained. "My parents let me come here to live with Angelo and his family."

"Hence why we have such big a house.", Angelo replied. "I'm not complaining about it."

"So, what do your parents do?", Aldern asked Selece and Micheal.

"They work with Angelo's uncle, in his company.", Selece answered. "Right now, they're working on some kind of microchip."

"Microchip?", Drake questioned.

"A small little device that can hold a lot of date.", Angelo explained as he held up his cell phone. "Take my cell phone of example. In this little puppy is a microchip that helps it do what it does."

"The same goes for TVs, computers, and even cars and trucks.", Elyon replied.

"Amazing.", Aldern said. "Something so small can do so much.", he said as he looked down at he cell phone that was given to him by Kadma and Joe Vanders.

"Indeed.", Drake said as he looked down at his cell phone.

"Enough talk about tech!", Selece said. "I'm up for some channel surfing!"

"Now you're talking!", Elyon said with a smile as she turned the wide-screen TV on with the remote control.

"I wonder where my grandparents are.", Angelo pondered.

"I remember them saying something about having tea with Hay Lin's grandmother.", Drake replied.

"Figures.", Angelo said with a grin as he sat on the couch and watched some TV with the others.

As for Cassidy and the others, once they got to the Silver Dragon, they headed down to the basement where the others Guardians were waiting along with Yan Lin. Casssidy then opened a fold to Kandrakar which they all went through as themselves. Once on Kandrakar, they saw that they were in the main hall of the Fortress of Infinity where the Oracle along with Alfor, Tibor, Halinor, Kadma, Joe, and Endarno were waiting for them.

"Greetings my friends.", the Oracle said. "I'm glad that you all could make it here."

"Is there something wrong, Oracle?", Cassidy asked.

"Not at all.", the Oracle said. "You were called here for the Council of the Known Worlds has made a few demands when it comes to you, Alchemy, and Cornelia being Guardians."

"What kind of demands?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yours is not to questioned the Council of the Known Worlds in this matter, child!", Endarno said giving Alchemy a stern cold look.

"She's only asking a question, Endarno.", Joe said. "You need to lighten up!"

"Who's the new old-timer?", Irma questioned in a whisper to Hay Lin.

"That 'old timer' is my future grandfather!", Hay Lin snapped at Irma.

"And my husband.", Kadma added giving Irma a stern look.

"You have a husband?", Irma questioned. "Didn't see that coming."

"Disrespectful with a big mouth.", Joe said with a smirk. "You must be Irma, the new Water Guardian.", he said getting a giggle out of Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cassidy, Alchemy, and Cornelia.

With a huff and a pout, Irma turned away from everybody.

"Now if we all are settled, it is time we discussed the demands of the Council of the Known Worlds.", Endarno said.

"Very well.", the Oracle said. "Halinor. If you would please."

"Thank you, Oracle.", Halinos said before turning to Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy. "The first thing they want is for you three to look like Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin when it comes to your Guardian look."

"So in other words our outfits colors and wing size.", Cornelia figured.

"Is that a problem?", Endarno questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all.", Cornelia said calmly. "Just wanting to clarify things."

"The second thing is that you three along with the two new Guardians be united under one Heart that Cassidy will be the Keeper of.", Halinor said.

"And for that I will need the Hearts you have.", the Oracle said to the three Guardians.

Cassidy, Cornelia, and Alchemy then handed their Hearts over to the Oracle. Once he had them, he had them float in the air along with the Hearts that contained the energies of Air and Quintessence. The Oracle then had them merge into one Heart that was white and not pink like the Heart of Kandrakar.

"This is the Heart of Hope.", the Oracle said as the Heart floated towards Cassidy. "With it, you three and the two new Guardians shall be able to become Guardians."

"This brings back memories.", Cassidy holding the Heart of Hope. Both good and bad."

"Also, now both Fire Guardians can communicate with all Guardians telepathiclly.", Halinor said. "This will be a great advantage for all of you to work better together."

"Works for me.", Alchemy said as she smiled at Taranee who returned the smile.

Just then, a small fold appeared and Blunk came running through it with a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong, Blunk?", Caleb asked the little Passling.

"Danger in Meridian!", Blunk yelled. "Metal men attacking village near palace!"

"Looks like you have work to do.", Yan Lin said to the Guardians.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will and Cassidy said as they held up their Hearts.

When they said this, the eight of them were covered in orbs of light and began to transform into their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Cassidy and Irma called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Fire!", Taranee and Alchemy called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Earth!", Caleb and Cornelia called out as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Hay Lin called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Once transformed, Cornelia and Cassidy saw that they had their original Guardian look and simply shrugged their shoulders. Alchemy on the other hand was quite surprise by her look. Her short-sleeved shirt was now pink and her mini-skirt, and wristbands were green. Her stockings her green and purple and her boots were now purple.

"This is new.", Alchemy said before looking behind herself to see her wings as they began to flap rapidly. "Wow! They move fast!", she said as she began to float in the air.

"You'll get use to it.", Cornelia said to her friend.

Will then opened a fold for Metamoor which they all flew through quickly.

"Good luck, kids.", Joe said as the fold closed.

"They will be fine, my friend.", Alfor said with a confident smile.

"We shall see, Alfor.", Endarno said with a grunt as he walked off.

"You're right, Joe.", Yan Lin said. "That guy needs to lighten up."

"Endarno is one that is set in his ways.", Tibor replied. "It is going to be a while before he accepts all of this."

"Some don't like change.", Kadma said. "But in this case, I think it's a good thing to have more Guardians."

"Speaking of which, have you decided on who the two new Guardians will be?", Yan Lin asked.

"Yes.", the Oracle said as he formed a ball of light that showed Angelo, Micheal, Selece, Elyon, Drake, and Aldern sitting together in the Vanders' home. "I have chosen these two to be the two new Guardians.", he said as an aura glowed around two of the teens.

"This should be interesting.", Yan Lin said.

"You have no idea.", Joe said.

"It is my hope that they will be able to help mend the bonds of friendship between Will and Cornelia.", the Oracle said. "For when that happens, all of them will become the hope to stop this new threat."

"I hope you are right, Oralce.", Halinor said. "For all our sakes, I hope you are right."

"We all hope you're right.", Kadma said.

"As do I, my friends.", the Oracle said. "As do I."

**A/N: Well, now there are two Hearts. Each for a team of five Guardians. Well, one is still a team of three, but will be a team of five soon. But first they all have to get through this fight against some metal men. Who are these metal men? Are they working for the new threat? And if so, how powerful are they? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	7. Robots, Plans, & Future Prank

**Chapter 7:**

Once on Metamoor, the Guardians saw that there were fires in four parts of the village near the palace. Seeing this they knew they had to split up into teams of two.

"Me and Caleb will take the north while Taranee and Irma take the west.", Will said as they flew towards the village.

"Alchemy and Cornelia. You two take the east side.", Cassidy said. "You up for a team up, Hay Lin?"

"You bet!", Hay Lin said with a wink as they flew towards the south of the village.

Everyone else split up and flew to where they were told to go. The first to reach their location were Taranee and Irma. And boy were they surprised to see what was the cause of the fire there!

"You see what I'm seeing, Taranee?", Irma asked her fellow Guardian as they hovered in the air.

"I see it, but I don't believe it!", Taranee said still shocked by what she was looking at.

Both Taranee and Irma were looking at what looked liked two people in black knight armour. The tops of their helmets were pointed upwards with what looked like axe-shaped blades sticking out of the sides. They both had a shield on their left arms. But what surprised Taranee and Irma were the fact that the knights had a gun-like barrel where their left hand should be and a sword sticking out where their right hands should be. Out of the gun-like barrels shot flames that were causing the fires in the area.

"What gives with these guys?", Irma questioned. "Where did they get flamethrowers?"

"I don't think they're living beings!", Taranee said.

"What do you mean?", Irma questioned.

"Look at how they're moving!", Taranee said. "They move like those toy robots, Peter used to have when he was younger! Plus, I can't sense any life coming from them!"

Irma looked to see that Taranee was right! The knights were moving like robots.

"Robot?", she questioned in shock. "How the heck did robots get here?"

"We can figure that out later!", Taranee said. "Right now, we have to shut them down!", she said as she flew towards them with Irma right behind her.

"This'll be fun.", Irma said as they landed in front of the robots.

Once they saw them, the robots looked the two Guardians up and down.

"Scanning!", one of the robotic knights said. "Scan complete. Subject, Guardians, found. Proceed with capture of target!", it said as the barrels on their arms went inward and a larger barrel came out.

"Capture?", Irma questioned. "It's after us?", she questioned as the robots began to shoot nets out from their new barrels.

"Looks like!", Taranee said as they dodged the nets the robots were firing at them. "But I don't plan on going down so easy!", she snapped as she fired a fireball inside the barrel of one of the robot knights.

"Warning! Warning! All nets destroyed!", the robot said. "Must retreat!", it said as it suddenly took to the sky with the rockets that were in it's boots.

"Oh no you don't!", Taranee said as she fired some fireballs at the robot's boots, destroying the rocket and caused it to fall to the ground and hit the other robot causing them both to explode! "Two with one stone!", she said.

But the explosion caused a large fire. Thankfully, Taranee was able to calm the flames down while Irma was able to put the rest if it out.

"Well, that's was just... weird.", Irma said. "Think we should go help the others?"

"If they need us, they'll call for us telepathiclly.", Taranee said. "Right now, we need to see who needs help here.", she said as she went help anybody who needed it.

"I still wonder where those robots came from.", Irma replied as she put out some smaller fires.

'You and me both, Irma.', Taranee thought to herself as she helped an elderly person to their feet. 'You and me both. But I better warn the others!', she thought to herself as she telepathiclly told the others of what she and Irma saw and fought.

In the south of the village, Cassidy and Hay Lin had just gotten Taranee's telepathic warning just as they ran into two of the same robot knights.

"Looks like we found them!", Hay Lin said. "How do we take them down?"

"Can you distract them for me?", Cassidy asked. "I have an idea!"

"You got it!", Hay Lin said with a smile before flying down towards the robot knights.

Once close enough, Hay Lin began to fly around in a circle around the robots.

"Hi, fellas!", Hay Lin said with a smile as she stopped in front of them. "Catch me if you can!" she teased before sticking her tongue out at them.

"Subject, Guardians, found!", one of the robots said as the both of them switched their barrels to fire their nets. "Proceed with capture!", as Hay Lin went back to flying around them.

"Sorry, tin men!", Cassidy said as she floated above the robots and froze them in chunks of ice. "But you're on your way to the scrap heap!"

Once she did that, she and Hay Lin landed in front of the froze robots. Cassidy plunked one of them causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Cool!", Hay Lin said as she did the same with the other frozen robot which did the same thing. "Well, that was easy!"

"Yeah! Not to put the fires out!", Cassidy said as she took to the sky and began to put some fires out with streams of water.

"Right!", Hay Lin said as she took to the air and used small twisters to suck up the flames putting them out. "I hope the others are doing okay."

"They're fine! I'm sure of it!", Cassidy said as she continued to put out some fires.

In the east of the village, Alchemy and Cornelia had just put out the last of the fires in that area of the village. With their powers, Alchemy was able to absorb some of the flames around her and send it all into the air where they went out with ease, while Cornelia used her telekinesis to form air tight domes over some fires to let them burn out quickly. Once they were done with the fires, they turned to the two robot knights that they defeated. Both were ripped in half from Cornelia's powers and melted from Alchemy's powers.

"I wonder where they came from.", Alchemy pondered as she tapped one of them with her foot.

"Maybe Taranee can find out.", Cornelia figured. "She's the tech-wiz after all."

"I wonder how the others are doing?", Alchemy replied.

"I believe they're okay.", Cornelia said.

'At least I hope they are.', she thought to herself.

In the north of the village, Caleb had just finished cutting the head off of one of the two robot knights in that area after cutting its arms off. As for Will, she had already taken out the other one by running some electricity through its barrel and into its systems shutting it down.

"Well, that was easy.", Will said kicking the fallen robot. "But what are robots doing om Metamoor?"

"I don't know.", Caleb said as he looked around at the burning buildings. "But we need to put these fires out!"

"To bad our powers can't help with that!". Will said.

Just then, it began to rain surprising Will and Caleb. They both looked up to see Irma and Cassidy firing water down into a small twister Hay Lin had firing the water all around the place to pit the fires out while Taranee and Alchemy were absorbing some of the flames and Cornelia was forming air tight telekinetic domes over some of the fires letting them burn out quickly. It didn't take them long to put the fires out in the area.

"You guys run into robots, too?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah!", Will said. "They weren't as tough as I thought they'd be."

"They may not have been tough, but they still could of done a lot of damage.", Taranee replied.

"But the weird part was that they were looking for us.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "One of the two we fought said something like 'Subject, Guardians, found.' Then it tried to capture us!"

"Same here.", Will said. "I wonder who sent them?"

"I wonder where they came from?", Cornelia said. "And if they were made to capture us..."

"They might be after Elyon!", Alchemy finished .

"The palace!", Caleb said as he took to the sky and flew towards the palace with the others right behind him fearing that there were some robots there looking for Elyon.

Once at the palace, they found what was left of four robot knights in a pile. With Elyon standing there with energy glowing around her hands.

"Looks like there were some here, too.", Will said as they all landed next to Elyon.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?", Caleb asked as he knelt to Elyon.

"I'm fine, Caleb.", Elyon said with a smile as she powered down. "I'm just surprised to see robots here."

"When did you get here?", Alchemy asked.

"And where are Drake and Aldern?", Caleb questioned. "They should be here fighting by your side!"

"I had them stay on Earth to keep Angelo, Selece, and Micheal occupied while I came here to help fight these things. I got a text from Mrs. Kadma about the attack and got here as soon as I could.", Elyon said. "As far as Angelo, Selece, and Micheal know, I'm in the bathroom. I've been gone for at least two minutes.", she said as she opened a fold back to Earth. Got to go!", Elyon said. "Later! Let me know if you find out anything!", she said before going through the fold.

"Will do!", Alchemy said before the fold closed.

"I'd like to know where these things came from.", Caleb said as he looked down at the pile of robot part with a glare. "Today it was twelve of them. Next time it could be a lot more."

"That doesn't sound good.", Cornelia said.

"Ya think?", questioned Irma sarcastically making Cornelia roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Looks like we do need more than five Guardians after all, huh?", Taranee asked Will.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't.", Will replied. "But right now, I say we take these robots and melt them down."

"Good idea.", Alchemy said. "For all we know, they may have a back up program to repair themselves."

"And that's something we don't need.", Taranee said as they all took to the air and split up to gather the robots they defeated.

Watching most of what happened, from a distance, was an elderly man with silver hair and blue eyes dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes with a white shirt wearing a black cloak holding a small device that had a screen that showed a display of twelve blinking lights that slowly faded out.

"Figures.", the man said with a scowl. "Those robots fight like robots! "If they had the right data, they'd be able to fight better and capture me those Guardians! Not to mention the Meridian queen!", he said as he pulled out a small green crystal and opened a fold with it. "But soon, I'll have the means to improve my robots. And with them, I'll own this world!", he said as he went through fold. "And once I have a foot hold on that world, I'll world on taking over the own planet!", he said as the fold closed behind him.

Once through the fold the cloaked man saw that he was in the Living Room of a penthouse somewhere. In the penthouse was very comfortable furniture and a window view of Heatherfield. The man sat in one of the chairs and breathed a sigh of relief in the comfort of the chair. Just then two men came walking into the room. One of the was Riddle while the other was a young man with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a pair of tan pants and brown shoes with a white dress shirt and blue sweater.

"Riddle. Raphael.", the man said. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, John Vanders along with Donald and Hanna Robertson are working on improving their microchip.", Riddle reported. "If things go as planned, we'll have what we need to complete our goals."

"Excellent.", the man said with a smile. "What about you, Sylla? How are things at Sheffield?"

"Well, Mr. Hollens, by taking the job of a computer science teacher at the Sheffield Institute, I get to teach a lot of students there. And just like you figured, I now have the five teenagers you told me to keep an eye on.", Sylla explained. "And they do disappear every once in a while. And if I'm correct I caught one of them talking to one of the computers like it was a person. Her name is Will Vandom. And then there's the one named Irma Lair who, if I saw correctly, made the water from a water fountain blast a fellow student in the face when he went to get a drink from it."

"Are you sure of this?", Riddle questioned.

"When she did it, she laughed about it along with her friends.", Sylla said. "She even bowed a little taking credit for it. No one else saw her do this of course."

"They're smart, but not to smart.", Hollens said. "Keep an eye on them, Raphael. Keep an eye out for the object I told you about. When you see one of them with it, let me know as soon as possible. It is the key to great power!"

"Is an object that small really that powerful, Hollens?", Riddle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Very powerful, Riddle.", Hollens replied with a smirk. "If we can get our hands on that necklace, then we won't need to go after the queen of Meridian."

"Speaking of which, how did the test run of the robots go?", Sylla asked.

"It went as expected.", Hollens said. "The targets came and defeated them. Right now, they're being finished off.", he said with a scowl before turning his attention to Riddle. "I need that technology John Vanders and his friends are working on with Simutech!"

"It'll take some time, my friend.", Riddle said. "We need this to be done right before we go any further. And from what I've got from reading their minds, they'll make sure the chip works, and works well."

"Excellent.", Hollens said. "I've waited this long to get what I want. I can wait a bit longer."

"If I may ask, Mr. Hollens, why do you want the necklace one of the targets may have?", asked Sylla.

"The necklace has caused me a great heartache, my boy.", Hollens said sadly. "A great heartache in deed.", he said as his eyes narrowed. "And so help me, I'll make those responsible for it pay!", he said while clinching his fist.

Meanwhile, on Kandrakar, the Guardians had returned there to inform the Oracle on what happened in Meridian.

"I see.", the Oracle said. "It seems that the threat has begun to make its move."

"But where did those robots come from?", Cornelia asked.

"From your home world of Earth, young Guardian.", the Oracle said surprising the Guardians.

"For real?", Irma questioned.

"I'm afraid so.", the Oracle said. "Someone on Earth wants to take over Metamoor. And they have a few allies to help them."

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us.", Cassidy said. "We could sure use those two other Guardians now."

"In time, Cassidy.", the Oracle said. "But for now, return home and get some rest. You will need your strength to fight when the time comes.", he said as he opened a fold to Earth. "Be warned, Guardians. This enemy will try to find you on Earth. So be extra careful in how you conduct yourselves."

"Which means no using your powers unless you really need to, Irma.", Hay Lin said to her best friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Irma said as she headed through the fold.

"The water fountain you had spray Uriah.", Taranee replied as she went through the fold.

Once they all were through the fold, the Oracle closed it and began to rub his chin while looking into the Viewing Pool.

"It may be time to bring the two new Guardians into the fold sooner than I think.", the Oracle said when thought came to him. "And I may have to help Queen Elyon give some warriors an edge when it comes to fighting any more of those machines.", he said as began to ponder things.

Later that evening, Elyon was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. She was dressed in a night-gown and about to get in bed when a fold opened up in her bedroom.

"What the...?", she began to question when Halinor came walking through the fold. "Ms. Clarkson?"

"Hello, Elyon.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "I am sorry to come here at this time of night, but the Oracle needs to speak with you."

"Oooookay.", Elyon said as she put a robe and slippers on.

Once on Kandrakar, Eylon foun herself standing in the main hall of the fortress where the Oracle was waiting for her.

"Greetings, Queen Elyon., the Oracle said with a bow of respect that Elyon returned. "I know this is late but I felt that this was the right time to do this."

"To do what, Oracle?", Elyon asked.

"To show you how to infuse weapons with some of your power.", the Oracle said. "I need you to pick seven people who you know will use empowered weapons wisely. But for now, I will show how to infuse weapons with power. It shall not take long."

"Then let's get started.", Elyon said ready to learn what the Oracle was willing to teach her.

The next day, Elyon had Drake find W.I.T.C.H. and Aldern find Cassidy, Alchemy, and Cornelia and have both groups meet her under a tree outside of the school.

"Looks like the gangs all here.", Irma said sarcasticlly.

"That's right.", Elyon said. "I wanted to only tell this once."

"Tell us what, Elyon?", Cornelia asked.

"That the Oracle taught me something that may help us against this new enemy.", Elyon answered.

"What did he teach you?", Taranee asked.

"He taught me how to infuse weapons and objects with some energy.", Elyon said. "Now I just have to pick seven people to have infused weapons."

"May I suggest us.", Irma said. "I mean who better than the Guardians to have super weapons?"

"Actually, maybe the infused weapons should go to members of your Honor Guard.", Cornelia suggested.

"Like Drake and Aldern.", Alchemy said. "And then there's your parents."

"I was thinking the same thing.", Elyon said. "I mean you guys have your powers. You don't need special weapons."

"She had a point there.", Taranee said in agreement getting a huff and a pout from Irma.

Just then the bell rang letting students know that school was about to begin. Wasting no time, students began to head into the school. But unknown to our heroes, they were being watched by Sylla, who was in his classroom looking down at them.

'What are they talking about?', he thought to himself. 'Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on their friends as well.', he thought to himself as some students came into the classroom.

"Stupid, Corny!", Irma said as she was walking with Will and Caleb to their Homeroom. "We could be having super weapons to fight with if she didn't open her mouth!"

"Well, Elyon already planned on giving her Honor Guard infused weapons.", Will replied.

"Maybe so. But we may have been able to talk her into changing her mind.", Caleb said.

"Corny is going to pay for that!", Irma said with a smirk.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?", Will questioned.

"Weeeeeeeell, I planned on using this for Uriah.", Irma said as she pulled out a thing of gum. "But I think I'll use this on Corny.", she said as she showed Will the gum.

Once she saw what was written on the gum's wrapping, a smirk grew on her face.

"Now that, I can live with.", Will said. "When do you plan on doing it?"

"Around Lunch.", Irma said. "Study Hall is after it and I'm doing the radio show. And seeing as you're in the same Study Hall as Corny, you'll know when it'll start kicking in on her.", she said as they neared Will and Caleb's Homeroom. "And when it does, you can text me."

"Why?", Will questioned.

"You'll find out when you text me.", Irma said with a smirk. "Later!", she said before heading to the room the radio station was.

As for Will and Caleb they entered their Homeroom and sat next to each other waiting for the teacher to come in and get things started.

'I don't even want to know what they're planning.', Caleb thought to himself. 'I just hope that it doesn't get us in trouble.', he thought as the teahcer came in and turned the TV on so the students could watch the news before classes started.

Meanwhile, at Simutech, John, Donald, and Hanna were already working on their chip and making it work with computer controled vehicles that could drive those that couldn't drive, due to disabilities, around.

"Well, it seems to be working pretty well.", Donald said as they watched the computerized car drive long the course, they had set up behind the building, pretty well.

"Yes, it does.", Hanna said. "But I'd rather be safe then sorry later on."

"We feel the same way, Dear.", Donald said. "Which is why we're going to keep working on this until we're sure it's ready for use out in the real world."

"Exactly.", John said checking the readings on the computers. "The last thing we need is for these cars to get into an accident."

"No kidding.", Donald said. "So, how was Angelo's first day at Sheffield?"

"Pretty well.", John said. "From what he tells me, he along with Selece and Micheal are doing the school's newspaper with some other students.", he said. "Will included!", he said with a grin.

"Not only that, but Micheal and Selece may be part of a band.", Hanna replied.

"And let's not forget that Selece is trying out for the school's gymnastic's team with a friend she made yesterday.", Donald said. "And then there's Micheal and his online girlfriend that he finally met!", he said with a laugh. "That just put the icing on the cake!"

"One day and the three of them have planned out all kinds of things.", John said. "At least we don't have to worry about them getting board at school!", he said getting a laugh out of Hanna and Donald.

"Now here's a question for you, John.", Hanna said. "When do you and Jun plan on tying the knot?"

"Seriously!", Donald said. "You two have been together for what? Two? Three years?"

"I know. I know.", John said with a sigh and a smile. "If things go well, it'll be sometime this Summer. We're hoping for an outdoor wedding."

"That sounds wonderful!", Hanna said with a smile. "I remember our wedding. It was in the park. The sky was blue with a few clouds. All fo our friends and family were there on a warm spring day. I'll never forget that day."

"Neither of us will.", Donald said as she smiled at his wife who smiled back at him.

"And how are we all doing?", Riddle said as he came walking up to the three of them.

"We are doing well.", John said. "And the computerized car is working well. But to be safe, we'll have to do some more test."

"Of course. Of course.", Riddle said in agreement. "We don't want to sent out computerized cars that may get into an accident, would we?", he questioned after reading their minds."

"You've read our minds.", Donald said.

'If only you knew, Mr. Robertson.', Riddle thought to himself while smirking on the inside. 'If only you knew.'

**A/N: Looks like Riddle is working with others in all of this. Will Sylla see Will with the Heart or will he see Cassidy instead? And how long will it be before Riddle can get his hands on the finished tech that John, Donald, and Hanna are working on? And who will Elyon pick to give infused weapons to? And will Irma be able to pull of her prank on Cornelia? And if she does, will Cornelia be seeking payback? And will there be another robot attack on Meridian? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	8. When A Prank Goes Horribly Wrong

**Chapter 8:**

Later that day, at Sheffield, it was Lunch and students were either in the Lunch Hall or outside eating their lunches. Whether they were school lunches or lunches they packed and brought with them. Either way, they were eating. And this is where Irma's prank was about to start.

"You know, I like packing my own lunch.", Cornelia replied as she finished her sandwich. "I know it's good, and it won't make me sick when I look at it."

"Very true.", Alchemy said eating some of the lunch she packed.

"Now I just need my mint to freshen my breath.", Cornelia said as she looked into her bag to find that there was no mint. "And I didn't pack a mint."

"You can have a stick of my cinnamon gum.", Micheal offered as he sat there with Cornelia, Alchemy, Elyon, Drake, and Aldern.

"I do not like cinnamon gum.", Cornelia said. "The flavor burns. How do you like that flavor?"

"I like how it taste.", Micheal said with a smile.

"Well I need something minty.", Cornelia said as Irma was walking by them.

"You can have a stick of my gum.", Irma said as she stopped and pulled out some gum. "It's sweet mint."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said surprised by Irma's offer. "But why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"We'll after thinking about it, the Oracle was right.", Irma said. "We need to try and get along. So, consider this a sign of good faith.", she said as she hand Cornelia the stick of gum."

"Thanks, Irma.", Cornelia said as she took the gum.

"You're welcome.", Irma said as Cornelia unwrapped the gum and put it in her mouth and began to chew it. "Well, I have to go and do the radio show. Later!"

"See ya!", everyone said as Irma walked off.

"Sucker.", Irma said under her breath with a smirk on her face.

Just them Will came walking up to Irma.

"Did you really do it?", Will asked.

"Yep!", Irma said. "So keep your eye on her in your Study Hall. And text me when she has to use the bathroom."

"Gotcha!", Will said with a smirk. "This is going to be fun!"

"You have no idea.", Irma said as they headed inside the school and into the Lunch Hall. "Now I just have to learn to play the drums."

"Why?", Will questioned.

"So I can play in Matt's band.", Irma replied as they walked through the Lunch Hall.

"Actually, that spot may already be taken.", Will said getting a raised eyebrow from Irma. "Remember my friend, Selece, that moved her from Fadden Hills?"

"Yeah? Wait! She's trying out for Wreck 55's drummer?", Irma questioned.

"Yep.", Will answered. "And her brother, Micheal, is trying out for keyboard."

"I'm not to happy about another girl being around my boyfriend.", Irma replied.

"Relax, Irma.", Will said. "Selece isn't the kind that'll try to go after a guy who has a girlfriend."

"Is she any good on the drums?", Irma asked.

"She's been learning since she's been seven.", Will replied.

"Grrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaaat!", Irma said sarcastically getting a laugh out of Will as they exited the Lunch Hall.

Later, in Study Hall, Cornelia was sitting at her desk working on any school work that she had gotten in her earlier classes. As she was doing this, Will was sitting as few desk behind her doing some work as well. But she also was keeping an eye on Cornelia, waiting to see Irma's prank go into action.

"Anytime now.", she said under her breath.

As for Cornelia, ten minutes of Study Hall had passed as she had just finishing the homework she had gotten in her earlier classes and was about to do some text messaging with Alchemy and Elyon when she suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

And it wasn't to do #1, baby!

'What the heck?', she thought to herself as she rumble in her telling her that she really had to go. 'That's not good!', she thoguth to herself as she got up and headed to the teacher's desk.

"Is something wrong, Cornelia?", the teacher asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Mrs. Timmons.", Cornelia replied trying to hold what was coming.

"Okay.", Mrs. Timmons said handing Cornelia a Hall Pass.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as she took the Hall Pass and headed out of the classroom and for the Bathroom.

Seeing this, Will knew what was going to happen and took out her phone and texted Irma with a smirk on her face.

'I wonder what Irma is up to with all of this?', she thought to herself as she sent her text.

Meanwhile, in the K-SHIP room, Irma had just gotten Will's text. A smirk grew on her face as she grabbed a tape recorder and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?", Martin asked.

"To use the bathroom.", Irma answered.

"With the tape recorder?", Bess Grumper questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I need it... in case if I have an idea that I need to record in case if I forget.", she said as she opened the door. "Be back in a few!", she said as she left the room and closed the door.

"Is it me or is she up to something?", Courtney Grumper asked.

"Oh she's up to something.", Uriah replied. "Question is, what?"

"Who knows with Irma.", Martin said. "I just hope that we don't go down with her.", in which everyone there nodded.

Now as for Cornelia, she had just made it to the closest bathroom in time to handle her business. And boy did she have some business to handle. But what she didn't know was that seconds after she entered the bathroom, Irma was right there waiting for Cornelia to enter one fo the stalls. Once she heard the sound of a stall door closing, Irma slowly entered the bathroom and entered the stall next to the one Cornelia was in and raised her feet so Cornelia wouldn't know somebody was there. She then set the tape recorder to record what was about to happen next. As for Cornelia, who didn't see Irma enter the stall next to her, she just sat on the toilet and let it rip! It was like that scene in _"Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle"_ where Harold & Kumar are hiding in the bathroom where the twins come in and have to use the bathroom after eating those tacos and get a slight case of diarrhea in which they make a game out of it. Only of Cornelia, this wasn't a game.

"Aw, man! That didn't feel right!", Cornelia said as she was going through her liquid bowel movement. "Oh Dear Lord! When will it end?", as it continued.

'This is too good to be true!', Irma thought to herself as she kept recording the whole thing. 'Once she's done, I'll head back to K-SHIP and play this for the school to hear! This'll be epic!'

Just then, Taranee came into the bathroom along with Cassidy talking with each other.

"I can't believe that fake lava came out of Donnie's volcanos like that!", Taranee said as the two girls walked up to the sink.

"I can't believe that the stuff flew as far as it did.", Cassidy replied. "And out of everyone there, it hit our shirts. And who works on stuff like that during Study Hall anyway?"

"Apparently Donnie does.", Taranee said.

"Apparently.", Cassidy said as they began to wash off the fake lave from their shirts.

'Aw, man!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'This is the last thing I need right now!'

"You know something, Cassidy?", Taranee said. "The more I think about it, the more I wish Will and Cornelia would try to get along already."

"You and me both, T.", Cassidy said as they washed their hands at the sink. "But let's be honest. They both have to realise that what happened wasn't their fault."

"I wish they could see that.", Taranee said before she heard to sound of gas passing. "What the...?"

"Wasn't me!", Cassidy said as they turned the sink water off.

"It came from one of the stalls.", Taranee said as they heard a he sound of gas passing again causing them both to turn towards the stalls.

'Please don't check the stalls!', Cornelia prayed that the Good Lord would answer her prayers. 'Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls!'

'Please don't check the stalls!', Irma also prayed fearing that they'd catch on to what she was up to. 'Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls! Please don't check the stalls!'

"Maybe we should give that girl some privacy.", Taranee suggested. "I know I'd want some if I had what she's having."

"I hear you there, girl.", Cassidy said as they dried their hands and left the bathroom.

Once they left , Cornelia and Irma breathed a small sigh of relief happy of not getting caught. As for Cornelia it was another five minutes before she was finished doing what she was doing.

"Thank the Lord that's over with!", she quickly wiped herself, washed her hands and left the bathroom.

As for Irma, she calmly walked out of her stall and out of the bathroom with a Cheshire Cat like grin as she looked at the tape recorder.

"Jackpot!", she said as she headed towards the K-SHIP room.

As for Cornelia, she was back in her classroom glad to of gotten that ordeal over with. Watching her from a few desk away, was Will who had just gotten a text from Irma saying that she got what she wanted.

'What are you up to Irma?', Will thought to herself.

Soon, Study Hall was over and the students went to their next classes before the second half of the school day was over. Unfortunately for one student, that was going to be a long second half. For you see Cornelia's ordeal with Irma's prank wasn't over yet. That poor girl had to use the bathroom a few more times. Four more to be exact! And each time it was a liquid bowel movement. Movements that she was not enjoying. And things were about to get worse, for you see the last class of the day had just ended and Irma had one more broadcast to do. And it wasn't going to be good for Cornelia.

"What's up, Sheffield?", Irma shouted through the intrcomes. "Irma Lair here with today's final broadcast! And boy do I have something for you all to hear!"

"Uh-ho!", Will said knowing what Irma was up to.

"What's wrong?", Caleb asked as he was walking with Will.

"I think I just helped Irma do something big.", Will said. "And it's not in a good way."

"How bad we talking?", Taranee, who was walking with them asked.

"You're about to find out.", Will said fearing what was coming.

"Listen up, folks!", Irma said. "You're about to hear one of Sheffield's most popular gals at her most private times!", she said before she played the tape.

It was then that everyone there heard the sound of someone going to the bathroom. At first, no one knew who it was. But then...

"Aw, man! That didn't feel right!", came the voice of Cornelia said as she was going through her liquid bowel movement. "Oh Dear Lord! When will it end?", as it continued.

That's right, guys and gals!", Irma said stopping the tape. "That was Sheffield's own Cornelia Hale having one heck of time in the bathroom! One brought on by a very special gum given to her by your's truly! I know you're out there somewhere Corny! Take a bow!"

And somewhere in the halls of Sheffield was Cornelia standing there in shock at what Irma just did to her with a major blush on her face. And it didn't take long for A LOT of the students to bust out laughing. Thankfully Micheal, Alchemy,a nd Cassidy were there with her as they walked with her out of the school.

"How did she...? When did she...?", Cornelia began to question.

"It's Irma.", Alchemy said. "Who knows how or when?"

"Why would she di this?", Micheal asked.

"It's a long story.", Cassidy said as they exited the school where there were more students that were now pointing and laughing at Cornelia.

"That's not funny you guys!", Taranee said to Will and Caleb.

"Aw come on, Taranee!", Will laughed. "It's only a joke!", she said before Irma voice came back on through the intercom.

"And I'd like to thank my partner in crime, Will Vandom!", she bragged. "Thanks, girlfriend! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Micheal said looking over at Will. "She helped do this?"

"Looks like.", Cassidy said as she saw how mad Taranee was. "And it looks like she's about to get an earful from Taranee."

"Don't even start, Taranee!", Will said. "After what she did to me, this is the least she deserves!"

"Will's right!", Caleb said. "It's not like she's going to die from this!"

"You both know the truth about what Cornelia did and yet you two along with Irma still hold her at fault!", Taranee snapped. "When are you three going to grow up and let it go?"

"Did you really help with that, Will?"

Will, Caleb and Taranee turned to see Angelo and Selece walking up to them.

"Indeed I did.", Will said proudly.

"Are you kidding me?", Selece questioned. "You do realise that Micheal is pissed at you right now!"

"Look. I'll just apologize and all will be forgiven.", Will replied while shrugging her shoulders. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would pull a mean prank like that!", Angelo said. "You know how it feels to have a prank pulled on them, Will. Why would you do something like that?", he asked with a sad yet stern expression making Will feel a bit guilty.

"Look, pal! You don't know what Will has been through for her to do what she did to Cornelia!", Caleb snapped as he wrapped a protective arm around Will. "So why don't you back off and leave her alone!"

"Why don't you make me, _PAL_!", Angelo said stepping up to Caleb when the sound of a door opening was heard over the intercom.

"IRMA LAIR!", shouted a very angry Principal Knickerbocker. "NEVER HAS SUCH A CRUEL AND MEAN PRANK BEEN DONE TO ANYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU HAVE MISUSED THIS EQUIPMENT TO HURT AND CAUSE WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF HUMILIATION TO A FELLOW STUDENT! THERE FOR, EFFECTIVE AS OF THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE HERE BY RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES AS MANAGER OF K-SHIP!"

"WHAT?!", Irma questioned. "But..."

"No but's young lady!", Knickerbocker said cutting Irma off. "To my office, now!"

"But..."

"NOW!", Knickerbocker snapped cutting Irma off again. "And, Ms. Vandom. TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!", the students said as Will slowly made her way to the Principle's Office.

"Wow! I didn't know Knickerbocker could yell that loud!", Alchemy said as Elyon came running up to them with Drake and Aldren. "Hey guys."

"Hey!", Elyon said as she walked up to Cornelia. "You okay?"

"I've been better.", Cornelia said as she began to feel dizzy. "Actually, I feel a bit...", she said before she fainted.

"Cornelia!", Micheal yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened to her?", Alchemy questioned as students gathered around the group.

"I think she's dehydrated!", Cassidy said as she was able to sense that Cornelia had little fluids in her body.

"I think you're right.", Angelo said as he and Selece came up to them. "Here! Give her some of my water!", he said handing Micheal a bottle of water he had.

"Here, Cornelia.", Micheal said as Cornelia came to. "Drink this. But drink it slowly.", he told her as she began to drink the water.

"I'm calling 911!", Selece said as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"I can't believe Irma and Will did this!", Elyon said getting upset. "When I get my hands on them, I'll... I'll...!"

"Easy, Elyon.", Alchemy said. "What's done is done. Besides. I think, Principal Knickerbocker is giving them both an earful right now."

'This is not good!', Caleb thought to himself as he kept his distance from the group knowing that he may not be wanted. 'Will and Irma are in major trouble!'

In Knickerbocker's Office, Knickerbocker had just finished calling both Will and Irma's parents and told them about what the girls did to Cornelia. Neither of them know about Cornelia fainted from dehydration. But they were going to find out soon.

"I don't know why you two did what you did, but I will not stand for it!", Knickerbocker said as she gave both girls a stern look that made them feel uneasy. "You two will sit here until your parents arrive so a proper punishment will be chosen!"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Will and Irma said before a teacher came into the office.

"Principal Knickerbocker! A student has fainted in the schoolyard!", the teacher said.

"My word!", Knickerbocker said as she got up from her seat. "Call 911!"

"One of the students has already called for help!", the teacher replied. "Some other students are tending to the student that has fainted. It seems that she's suffering from dehydration!"

"You two stay here!", Knickerbocker told Will and Irma before she left the office with the teacher.

"You don't think...?", Will questioned.

"I hope not!", Irma said. "That's the last thing we need!"

"One way to find out.", Will said as she tried to reach Taranee telepathiclly.

'Taranee! Can you here me?', Will called out to her friend telepathiclly.

'Not talking to you right now!', Taranee said to Will. 'Because of you and Irma's prank, Cornelia got dehydrated and fainted! I hope you two are happy!'

'We didn't mean for that to happen!', Irma said. 'We just wanted to have a little fun!'

'And look where that got you two!', Taranee snapped. 'Look! I have to go. The paramedics have arrived. Later.', she said before cutting the link.

"We're in trouble!", Irma said.

"Ya think?", Will questioned. "We never should have done this! Our parents are going to ground us for life!"

"Maybe if we apologize to her Corny will forgive us and our folks will let us off the hook.", Irma suggested.

"Do you really think she'll forgive us after all this time?", Will questioned sarcastically.

"Good point.", Irma said. "I can only imagine what our parents will do to us."

"I wonder what the Oracle is going to do.", Will said before both girls shivered in fear at the thought.

Watching them and all that had happened, since Cornelia fainted was the Oracle and his council of Tibor, Alfor, Halinor, and Endarno.

"What will you do, Oracle?", Alfor asked.

"As wrong as they were for what they did, both Will and Irma did not mean to do Cornelia harm.", the Oracle replied. "I only hope that they learn from this and not try something like this again."

"I would not worry about that, Oracle.", Halinor said as a small smile grew on her face. "Their parents shall make sure they learn from this."

"This would not of happened if you had taken my advice and given the extra power to the current Guardians.", Endarno replied. "What just happened proves that they all will not be able to get along and work together."

"You do not give them much credit, Endarno.", Tibor said. "Sometimes, it's moments like this that prove one's character."

"Tibor is right, my friend.", the Oracle said to Endarno. "Give them time. They shall do us proud."

"I hope you are right, Oracle.", Endarno said as he left the room. I hope you are right."

Back on Earth, the paramedics had just left with Cornelia and Knickerbocker headed inside to contact Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Watching all that had happened was one Raphael Sylla.

'So it seems that Will and Irma don't like this Cornelia girl.', he thought to himself. 'Maybe I can use her to give them some trouble forcing them to use their powers.', he thought as he headed to his car. 'I'll have to run this by Riddle and Hollens.'

Sylla then got in his car and left the school, hoping his bosses would okay his idea. As he was leaving the school, two vehicles were pulling into the school parking lot. One belong to Susan Vandom, while the other was the squad car of one Tom Lair.

_And they were not happy._

**A/N: Well, it looks like Will and Irma are in for it now! Who knows what their parents will do to them! And it seems that Sylla has plans for Cornelia! Will she go through with it and help Sylla or will she brush him off and prove herself a true Guardian? And will Endarno ever accept Cornelia, Alchemy, and Cassidy as true Guardians along with the two that the Oracle has chosen? Only time will tell.**

**Please review**.


	9. Major Pumishment & Cornelia Quits?

**Chapter 9:**

Sitting on the couch in the Living Room of the Lair home are Irma Lair and Will Vandom. After they had their meeting with Principal Knickerbocker in which she told them of their prank that sent Cornelia to the hospital, both Tom Lair and Susan Vandom were furious with their daughters. Knickerbocker had suspended both girls from school for the rest of the week. Now both girls are sitting and waiting for what their parents, who are in the Kitchen, are deciding to do with them. This scared both girls seeing as their parents didn't say a word to them on way to the Lair's home.

"I can't believe Knickerbocker had me kicked off the swim team!", Will said. "That was one of the few things I was good at!"

"What's taking them so long?", Irma questioned as she was tapping her knee. "Just punish us and get it over with!"

"Would you calm down!", Will said. "I'm nervous enough without you acting the way you're acting!"

"I just want to get this over with!", Irma said. "The longer we have to wait, the worse the punishment is going to be!", she said as her little brother, Chris came downstairs from his room. "Beat it, twerp! I'm not in the mood!"

"It's a free country!", Chris said as he sat in a chair with his Nintendo 3DS. "I can sit down here if I want to!"

"Why you little..."

"Irma! Leave your brother alone!", came the voice of Anna Lair from the Kitchen. "You're in enough trouble as it is!"

"Wow! What did you do?, Chris questioned.

"None of your business!", Irma snapped.

"IRMA!", Tom Lair yelled from the Kitchen.

"Sorry, Dad!", Irma said knowing that she may have made things worse for herself.

A few minutes later, Tom, Anna, and Susan came from out of the Kitchen. Irma and Will looked at their parents and saw that they were still upset. Seeing this, Chris headed upstairs before his parents could say anything.

"Cell phones. Now.", Tom said to the girls.

Looking at each other, Will gave her cell phone to her mother while Irma gave hers to her mother.

"First off, after talking about it, we've decided that you two are grounded for three months.", Tom said shocking both girls.

"Three months?", Irma questioned.

"But we didn't mean for Cornelia to..."

"Would you like to go for four months?", Susan questioned eyeing her daughter.

"No ma'am.", Will said.

"Good.", Susan said. "Now as for your cell phones, you only get them when you're going to school and work."

"As for you, young lady, seeing as you're no longer doing the radio show at school, you'll be working at the police station.", Anna said. "And when you're not working there, you'll be babysitting your brother when we need you to."

"Figures.", Irma said under her breath.

"Don't start!", Tom said giving his daughter a stern look.

"Yes, Sir.", Irma said not trying to press her luck.

"As for the rest of your punishment, there will be no internet, no video games, no friends coming over unless it's to do homework together.", Susan explained to them. "No going out on dates!"

"But...", both girls began to say.

"Hush!", Anna said to both girls.

"No shopping, and no allowance to go with your work wages.", Tom listed off.

"You'll be going straight to school and straight back home when it's over. Unless you have to go to work.", Susan said.

"Question. How do you know, I'll get the job at the police station?", Irma asked.

"Because I already called and talked to the Chief.", Tom explained. "You'll be doing things like sorting files, sweeping and mopping out cells, making sure there's coffee made, and doing a doughnut run or two. So I suggest you ride you bike to and from work. Seeing as it has a basket. You'll be starting the day after tomorrow."

"Oh! And as for TV time. No TV after 8:30.", Susan said.

"Is that all?", Will asked hoping for the best.

"There's just one more thing.", Tom said.

"Just one?", Irma questioned sarcastically.

"Oh you're going to love this.", Anna said with a smirk.

"This Friday night, John is having a house-warming party.", Susan explained. "And the Robertsons will be theirs this Saturday afternoon."

"During John's party, you both will be here babysitting Chris.", Tom replied.

"So what will we be doing during the Robertson's party?", Will questioned.

"You'll be going to a pool party that Angelo is having at his place.", Susan replied. "One where there will be plenty of students from school.", she said surprising both girls.

"Are you guys crazy?", Irma questioned. "Ten to one word has spread about what we did to Corny!"

"There's going to be students that probably don't like us right now!", Will added.

"That's the point.", Tom replied. "If we decided to not let you go to the party, we'd be going easy on you. But by making you go, you'd not only have to face Cornelia but your fellow students as well."

"And you will be going.", Susan said. "Right, Will?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Will said knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Same goes for you, Irma.", Anna said to her daughter.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Irma said.

"Now let's go, Will.", Susan said to her daughter. "You're going to need all the rest you can get. For tomorrow you'll be doing a few chores seeing as you're suspended."

"Coming.", Will said as she got up and left with her mother. "See ya, Irma."

"Later.", Irma said as she watched Will leave with her mother.

"And as for you, young lady, go to your room and get started on whatever homework you have.", Tom ordered while pointing at the stairs. "We'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Yes, Sir.", Irma said as she got up and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Irma was upstairs, Tom and Anna sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. They both looked at each other sadly not knowing what to think about their daughter. Her actions put someone in the hospital. It may of not been intentional but it still happened. They only hoped that Irma would learn from what she did. As for Will, her mother didn't say a word to her during the ride home. Will wanted to say something, but decided not to risk getting yelled at. Once home, in their apartment Susan put her coat on the coat hanger and took her shoes off. As for Will she headed for her room to do her homework. But before she went into her room she turned to her mother and...

"Mom. I'm sorry.", she said getting her mother's attention. "We didn't mean for Cornelia to end up in the hospital.

"I know you didn't, Will.", Susan said. "But it happened. And now the Lairs and myself have to worry about Cornelia's parents pressing charges on you and Irma."

Hearing that scared Will! She didn't think about that happening! Seeing the worried look on her mother's face, Will decided to go do her homework and give her mother some space. Once in her room, Will sat at her desk and began to do her homework while thinking about all that has happened. Not to mention hoping and praying that Cornelia's parents wouldn't press charges. As this was happening, Sylla and met up with Riddle and Hollens at Hollens' penthousse. He had told them what happened at Sheffield and told them of his idea.

"I like you idea, Sylla.", Riddle said. "This Cornelia may be of use to us."

"I agree.", Hollens said. "But we must act fast. Go to the hospital, but do not go to the girl's room until she's alone. We don't need any of our targets finding out about us."

"Yes, Sir.", Sylla said understanding Hollens' methods. "I'll head for the hospital now.", he said as he left the penthouse.

"What will we do if the girl decided to spy for us?", Riddle asked.

"We'll simply have her keep an eye on them at school.", Hollens replied. "No need in having her spy on them all the time. I just need to know which of our targets has the jewel we need."

"And once we find out who has it, we'll be one step closer to achieving out goal!, Riddle replied.

"Indeed, Riddle.", Hollens said. "Indeed."

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Cornelia was in a room for the night to make sure she was okay. Granted she'd rather be the doctor insisted that she stay over night for observation. And her parents agreed to it. So she was stuck there for the night. But she wasn't to upset about it seeing as Alchemy, Elyon, Cassidy, Taranee, and Hay Lin were there to keep her company until visiting hours were over. Micheal would be there, but Cornelia had him go to try out for Matt's band with his sister. As for Drake and Aldern, Elyon had them go find Caleb and bring him to the hospital to see Cornelia. But right now, Cornelia was trying to talk her parents out of pressing charges against Will and Irma.

"Are you sure about this, Cornelia?", Elizabeth asked. "No one will blame you for wanting to press charges for what they did."

"I'm sure, Mom.", Cornelia said with a smile. "It's not like they wanted to put me in the hospital with their prank."

"Even so, something must be done about what they did to you!", Harold replied.

"Well, Irma's dad is a cop.", Cornelia explained. "I'm sure she and Will are getting one heck of a punishment.", she said as her mother's cell phone rang.

"It's Anna.", Elizabeth said as she answered her phone. "Hello, Anna. Cornelia's doing fine. The doctor has her staying overnight.", she said as she walked out of the room.

"Are you really sure that you don't want to press charges, Cornelia?", Harold asked his daughter.

"Positive.", Cornelia said with a nod.

"If that's how you feel, then okay.", Harold said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad.", Cornelia said returning the smile just as her mother came back into the room.

"Looks like you were right, Cornelia.", Elizabeth said as she put her cellphone away. "Irma and Will did get one heck of a punishment."

"How bad we talking?", Alchemy asked.

"Very.", Elizabeth said. "They've been grounded for three months."

"Ouch!", Elyon said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!", Lillian said as her stomach growled.

"Then we better get ourselves something to eat.", Elizabeth said smiling at her youngest daughter.

"There's a restaurant across from the hospital.", Harold said. "We can eat there and come back for one last visit before heading home."

"We'll be right back, Dear.", Elizabeth said before hugging Cornelia and kissing her on the forehead.

"See ya.", Cornelia said before Lillian gave her a hug.

"Be sure to drink lots of water and juice.", Lillian said to her sister.

"Don't worry, I will.", Cornelia said as she ruffled her sister's hair.

"You better!", Lillian said giving her sister a stern yet loving look.

"See you soon, Pumpkin.", Harold said before kissing Cornelia on the forehead.

"Okay, Dad.", Cornelia said before her family left the room.

"You going to be okay?", Taranee asked Cornelia with a worried look.

"I'll be okay.", Cornelia said with a sad smile. "It was messed up, what they did, but let's be honest. After what I..."

"Don't!", Hay Lin said cutting Cornelia off. "That's in the past and you were under mind control."

"Hay Lin's right.", Alchemy said. "You need to stop beating yourself up about that! Unlike some people.", she said referring to Will, Irma, and Caleb.

"It's like Hay Lin said. It's all in the past. It's what you do now that matters.", Cassidy said just as Drake, Aldern, and Caleb came walking into the room.

"Look at what we have here.", Taranee said eyeing Caleb as Drake closed the door to the room.

"It took us a while, but we found him.", Drake said.

"And where was he?", Elyon asked eyeing Caleb who knew he was in trouble.

"Heading towards Will's home.", Aldern answered.

"That wasn't a wise move.", Cassidy said. "If anything, her mother isn't allowing Will any visitors for a very, VERY long time."

"Did you know about the prank Irma and Will pulled on Cornelia, Caleb?", Elyon asked the Earth Guardian.

"Yes.", Caleb said. "But in their defence, they didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh! That makes everything better then.", Alchemy said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Do you know that if Angelo and those other students didn't have water with them, Cornelia could have ended up worse than what she is now?"

"Not really.", Cassidy said. "I would have just reached into my back pack and put some water in my empty water bottle and gave some to water to her."

"But what if you weren't there when Cornelia fainted?", Taranee questioned.

"Good point.", Cassidy said.

"It's alright, guys.", Cornelia said. "I'm still alive and I'll probably be out of here sometime tomorrow. So no worries. Okay?"

"Fine.", Elyon said as the others nodded in agreement. "But I want to know why Irma and Will did what they did. I mean, it just can't be because of what happened two years ago."

"Well, actually... It was because of what happened this morning.", Caleb said getting everyone's attention.

"This morning?", Elyon questioned. "The only thing that happened this morning was me telling you all about what the Oracle taught me."

"That and you planning on infusing the weapons of your Honor Guard.", Hay Lin added. "Even before Cornelia suggested that you do that for your Honor Guard. Which was before Irma suggested that you give us infused weapons."

"Wait a second! Is that why Irma and Will did what they did to me?", Cornelia questioned looking at Caleb.

"Well... Yes.", he said getting gasp from everyone there. "B-B-But it was Irma's idea! Will just went along with it!"

"That makes her just as guilty!", Hay Lin said.

"That's it!", Elyon said. "I may not be a Guardian, but I'm sick and tired of all this crap! This has to end before someone else gets hurt!", she said before turning her attention to Caleb. "So you, Will, and Irma need to end this and move forward instead of living in the past!"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but why is it always the three of us that get the short end of the stick on this matter?", Caleb questioned. "If you didn't have the three of them made Guardians in the first place, then none of this would have happened!"

"Is that so?", Elyon asked.

"I'm sorry, My Queen, but it's true!", Caleb said.

"Watch it, Caleb!", Drake said.

"This is our queen you're talking to!", Aldern replied.

"It's okay.", Elyon said to Drake and Aldern before looking Caleb in the eyes. "I may not like what you said, Caleb, but I still respect your opinion. Now think about this. You may have heard this before, but I'm going to say it anyway. If Cornelia and Cassidy weren't meant to be Guardians again, then wouldn't the Oracle of said no to my suggestion about making them Guardians? And if Alchemy wasn't good enough to be one, then wouldn't the Oracle of said no to her becoming a Guardian? Now go and think about that."

"Very well.", Caleb said as he began to leave the room.

"Caleb!", Cornelia called out to him making him turn to look at her.

But when he did turn to look at Cornelia, he saw that she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was looking down while holding a tight grip on the blankets that was covering her legs.

"If you, Will, and Irma want me gone so badly then fine!", she said as she look towards him with watery eyes. "I'll quit!", she said surprising everyone there. "I'll go to the Oracle and tell him that I no longer wish to be a Guardian. But on one condition. Alchemy and Cassidy stay Guardians! They shouldn't have to quit because I am."

"Works for me.", Caleb said before turning to leave the room.

"Cornelia, no!", Alchemy said. "You don't have to do this!"

"Alchemy's right!", Taranee said. "Don't let them drive you away!"

"Thanks, guys, but it's better this way.", Cornelia said with a sad smile. "I'm sure the Oracle will be able to find another to become the Earth Guardian."

"If that's how you feel about it, then I'll stand with you when you do this, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "I don't like it, bit I'll stand by you.", she said earning nods from everyone.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as she let her tears flow as she got hugs from Elyon and Alchemy as the others stood by to give her some comfort.

Outside the hospital, Sylla sat in his car waiting for any and all of Cornelia's visitors to leave. He saw her family go to the restaurant next door and figured that they'd pay her one more visit before they headed home. But right now, he was watching and waiting for her other visitors to leave.

"There goes one now.", Sylla said as he watched Caleb leave the hospital. "If I'm correct, there should be at least six or seven of them left. If they all leave at the right time, I may be able to see Hale before her family comes back.", he said as he took one last look at Caleb walking off. "Now the question remains, why would three of our five targets be seeing Hale in the first place? Last I checked, they all didn't like her much.", he said as he pondered it all.

As for Caleb, he couldn't help but smile after what just happened.

'Looks like something good did come out of all of this.', he thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. 'She's actually quitting! I knew she wasn't strong enough to be a Guardian! And now she just proved it! Looks like the Oracle is going to have to find another to take her place. Will's going to love hearing the good news!', he thought as he headed to his home in the Silver Dragon basement.

Watching what had just happened from the Viewing Pool in Kandrakar, was Halinor. And she wasn't to pleased with what happened.

"Laugh now, Caleb! But this is far from over!", she said as she walked away from the Viewing Pool. "We true Guardians don't give up on each other! And you along with Will and Irma are going to learn that soon!"

Back on Earth, Angelo, Micheal, Selece, and Wreck 55 had just finished moving Selece's drum set and Micheal's keyboard and speaker to one of the two-car garage of the Vander's home. Matt and Nigel had brought their speakers and were ready to play and see how good Micheal and Selece were. But Micheal was a bit distracted worrying about Cornelia.

"I know you're worried, man.", Nigel said. "We all are. But I did get a call from Taranee and she says that Cornelia is doing fine."

"That's good to hear.", Selece said. "I still can't believe that Will was a part of that prank! That isn't like here at all."

"Don't blame Will. Blame Irma.", Matt said. "Ten to one this was all her idea."

"You do realise that's your girlfriend you're talking about.", Micheal said.

"Trust me, dude. This is something Irma would do.", Matt said.

"I've only known her for about a year and I've seen her pull some interesting pranks on some people.", Eric replied as he was tuning his sax. "But this is a whole new level of messed up!"

"So who do you think Knickerbocker will put in charge of the radio show?", Nigel questioned.

"Who knows.", Matt said. "Maybe if Irma begs real nice, Mrs. K will give her job back."

"That or put Martin in charge.", Eric replied. "Now that would be something!"

"Okay. Enough talk about school!", Selece said. "Last I checked I was here to tryout for a band! So let's rock!"

"You heard the lady!", Matt said. "A one! A two! A one, two, three, FOUR!", he said before they began to play to the music he had given them all to play.

An hour as past and Sylla watched as the last of Cornelia's visitors left the hospital. He even waited for the girl's family to pay one last visit before going home for the day. Right now he was getting off the elevator and heading to Cornelia's room. Once there, he knocked on the opened door hoping the girl was still welcoming visitors.

"Come in.", came Cornelia's voice.

'Showtime.', Sylla thought to himself as he entered the room.

"Mr. Sylla?", Cornelia questioned surprised to see a teacher visit her.

"Hello, Ms. Hale.", Sylla said with a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

**A/N: And with that we come to the end of another chapter. And boy what a chapter! Will and Irma's parents worked together on their punishment! Cornelia's quitting the Guardians because of what happened! Sylla is going to try and use Cornelia as a spy! What else can go wrong? And what does Halinor have planned? Find out in upcoming chapters!**

**Please review.**


	10. Joining Forces & Cheating Punishments

**Chapter 10:**

A half an hour passed since one Raphael Sylla paid Cornelia a visit in the hospital. And it was a bit of a weird visit. As she sits in her bed, Cornelia replays the whole thing in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"Mr. Sylla?", Cornelia questioned surprised to see a teacher visit her.

"Hello, Ms. Hale.", Sylla said with a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay.", Cornelia replies. "But what are you doing here? No offence."

"None taken. I just came by to see if you were alright.", Sylla answers. "Is it a crime for a teacher to worry about a student?", he asked with a grin.

"No. It just feels a bit weird seeing a teacher outside of school.", Cornelia replied. "First, Principal Knickerbocker came to see me and now you."

"It may seem weird, but we teacher do have a life outside of school.", Sylla said jokingly getting a smile out of Cornelia. "But it is getting late and I'm guessing that you do need your rest. So, I'll leave you to get it. I just came by to see if you were doing okay after what Lair and Vandom have done to you."

"I'm alright.", Cornelia said. "I mean it's not like they tried to kill me.", she said with a smile.

"Maybe so. But don't you find it strange how they act sometimes?", Sylla asked. "And not just them. There's also Cook, Lin, and Hart."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia questioned.

"It's just... Oh never mind. I think I'm just jumping to conclusions.", Sylla said. "But I will say this. This isn't the first time I've heard of Lair pulling a prank on a fellow student. This time she put someone in the hospital and got a fellow student in trouble with her. Next time it could be worse. I heard that you won't be pressing charges against Lair and Vandom."

"That's right.", Cornelia replied. "They didn't mean to hurt me."

"Maybe. But don't you think something should be done?", Sylla questioned. "Maybe someone should keep an unseen eye on them. Think about it. Good day, Ms. Hale. Get better soon.", he said before leaving the room with a confused Cornelia.

**_End Flashback_**

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think he knew about the Guardians.', Cornelia thought to herself.

"Weird.", Cornelia said to herself as she looked out of the window of her room.

"What's weird?"

Cornelia turned to see Micheal walking in the room with a rose in a small vase.

"Hey!", Cornelia said with a smile happy to see Micheal.

"Hey!", Micheal said as he sat the vase on the stand next to her bed. "I got this for you."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as Micheal sat in the chair next to the bed. "So how did it got with Wreck 55?"

"You are looking at the new keyboard play of Wreck 55.", he said with a smile. "And Selece is their new drummer."

"That's great!", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Not only that, but we'll be playing at Angelo's pool party this Saturday!", Micheal said.

"Just got in the band and you have a gig already!", Cornelia replied. "I can't wait to hear you guys play!"

"Good!", Micheal said. "So how you holding up?"

"A lot better with you here.", she said with a smile that Micheal returned.

"Thank you, but seriously.", Micheal said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay.", Cornelia said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not happy about what Irma and Will did. But I also know they didn't intend for me to end up here."

"True.", Micheal said. "But what they did was wrong either way. I still can't believe that Will would be involved in doing something like this. It's not like her."

"Well with Irma, all bets are off sometimes.", Cornelia replied.

"I take it that she's a piece of work.", Micheal said with a grin.

"And then some.", Cornelia grinned. "But I know that she got one heck of a punishment!"

"I'm thinking the same when it comes to Will, too.", Micheal replied. "I'm guessing we'll only be seeing them in school for a very long time."

"Enough talk about what happened., Cornelia said. "Let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about?", Micheal asked.

"Well... Tell me more about you.", Cornelia said. "I know we told each other a few things about ourselves, but I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you, too.", Micheal said making Cornelia smile.

"Well, no time like the present.", Cornelia said.

And so the two of them spent their time talking until Micheal had to head home for dinner. Later that evening after having her dinner with her family, Taranee decided to have a telepathic chat with Will and Irma. But she also knew that Hay Lin, Alchemy, and Cassidy wanted to have a few words with them as well. So she created a link with all of them and...

'Will! Irma! I know you two aren't asleep!', she called out to them.

'Taranee?', Will questioned. 'Have you seen Cornelia? Is she okay?'

'Like you care!', came Alchemy's voice.

'We didn't mean to put her in the hospital!', Irma replied.

'But you did!', Cassidy snapped.

'How could you do something like that?', Hay Lin questioned sadly.

'Hay-Hay...', Irma said with guilt in her voice.

'No! No more Hay-Hay!', Hay Lin snapped. 'You've lost that privilege! You'll have to earn that back after this stunt, Irma Lair! Do you know that Cornelia is quitting because of what you did?'

'Quitting what?', Will questioned.

'Being a Guardian!', Cassidy said. 'Guess you got your wish, huh?'

'I'm not complaining.', Irma said.

'Irma!', Taranee yelled.

'What?', Irma questioned. 'She shouldn't be one of us in the first place! Elyon is the one who went behind our backs and asked to have her made a Guardian again in the first place! I'm sorry what I did put her in the hospital, but I'm glad she decided to quit!'

'I agree with Irma!', Will said. 'I'm sorry this all happened, but maybe now things can go back to normal with Cornelia quitting.'

'And what about me and Alchemy?', Cassidy questioned. 'You gonna try to get rid of us, too?'

'I have nothing against you two.', Will replied. 'Cornelia is the one I had a problem with.'

'And with her gone, the Oracle will find someone better to take her place.', Irma replied.

'You two are unbelievable!', Alchemy snapped.

'Caleb was no better!', Hay Lin replied.

'Hey! Why isn't he a part of this link?', Will questioned.

'He already had his say earlier today.', Taranee replied. 'I still don't know why you three hate Cornelia so much, but it has to stop before something worse happens.'

'I don't hate her.', Will replied. 'I just don't trust her seeing as it was Nerissa who use mind control to have her attack me. For all we know...'

'Nerissa could have left something in her head for her to attack you sometime in the near future.', all but Irma said. 'We know. We know.'

'If that was the case, then the Oracle wouldn't have made Cornelia a Guardian again, Will.', Taranee explained to Will.

'I don't want to take that chance, Taranee.', Will replied.

'She has a point there.', Irma said agreeing with Will. 'Better to be safe than sorry.'

'You know what? I can't take much more of this conversation!', Alchemy said. 'I'm out!'

'Me too!', Cassidy said.

'Same here!', Hay Lin said.

'Good night everyone.', Taranee said. 'And Will? Think about this. There's going to be a time where we might need Cornelia's help but we won't have it because she out of the group. How will you feel then?', she asked before cutting the link.

Will just laid in her bed thinking about what Taranee said.

'We'll do fine without her.', she thought to herself before going to sleep.

The next day, at school, the radio show went on like it normally did only with Martin running things. It went pretty well, but even Knickerbocker knew it was missing that certain flair. But she wasn't going to give Irma back her job of running the show after what she did. What Irma did was wrong and she had to be punished. So Knickerbocker decided to find someone to run the radio show who could put some flair into it. Just then a knock came at her office door.

"Come in.", she said welcoming whoever it was at the door.

The door opened to show Angelo walking in.

"Ah! Mr. Vanders.", Knickerbocker said. "What brings you here today during Lunch?"

"I just wanted to show you some of the things we, at the Newspaper Club, want to cover in the paper.", Angelo said as he handed Principal Knickerbocker a folder.

Knickerbocker opened the folder and skimmed over what was in it and was pleased with what she read. And it was then that an idea came to her.

"Mr. Vanders. I have a proposition for you.", Knickerbocker said to him.

Later that day, during Study Hall, all those that were in the Newspaper Club met in the room where the school's newspaper was to be made in. All but Angelo was there. But to everyone's surprise Martin, Uriah, and the Grumper Sisters were there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?", Alchemy asked Bess.

"No idea.", Bess replied.

"All we know is that Knickerbocker asked us to come here during Study Hall.", Martin explained.

Just then Angelo came into the room and sat in a chair.

"Where have you been?", Selece asked.

"Bathroom.", Angelo replied before he saw that those from K-SHIP were there. "Good. Everyone's here."

"What's going on? Why are we here?", Courtney asked referring to herself and those of K-SHIP.

"Well, believe it or not, Knickerbocker wants the Newspaper Club and K-Ship to join up.", Angelo explained.

"So in other words...", Uriah began to question.

"She put me in charge of both.", Angelo answered.

"Whoa!", Elyon said.

"Why you", Taranee asked.

"Well...", Angelo began to say while scratching the back of his head. "She got a hold of my files from Fadden Hill and saw how well, I ran the school newspaper with Selece and Micheal..."

"And figured the same could be done here.", Hay Lin finished.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "And after thinking about it, I figured that it can be done if we all work together."

"So what ideas do you have?", Martin asked.

"Well, what ideas do you all have?", Angelo asked. "If we're going to do this, then we all are going to have to pitch in. We can cover all kinds of things. Not just stuff in school. But stuff in the city and around the world. From sports to tech. Between the paper and the radio show, we can do a lot."

"So who's doing what?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, I figure that we can play to our strengths. That way we can't really go wrong.", Angelo explained. "Like Bess and Courtney can still do their gossip thing. But now I'd like you guys to do the celebraty gossip. Any gossip and news about celebrates, TV, and movies. You find it, you can tell it on the radio show and we can print it in the paper. As long as it isn't to adult. Also, celebrate birthdays."

"Deal!", both Grumpers said smiling.

"Hay Lin. You're good with fashion so I'm letting you do things on any and all fashion that you can find.", Angelo said to his future cousin. "We just need to find you a partner."

"How about Cornelia?", Micheal suggested. "She's into fashion."

"Oh! She can even do a thing on any sales at the mall!", Hay Lin suggested. "Trust me when I say that she knows her sales!"

"Fair enough.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin and Cornelia will do fashion and sales. Now as for sports, I'm giving that job to Micheal, Uriah, and Cassidy. High school, middle school, college, pro league, minor league, pee wee league. Male or female. You find it, we'll roll with . Also, athlete's birthdays."

"How about wrestling?", Uriah questioned.

"WWE or TNA!", Angelo said. "You get it, we roll with it!"

"Sweet!", Uriah said.

"What about sports in other countries?", Cassidy asked. "I'd like to do a few stories about some."

"Make it a nice one and it's in the paper.", Angelo said getting a nod from Cassidy. "Now I need someone to do stuff on tech."

"That would be Martin.", Alchemy replied.

"I do know my tech.", Martin said jokingly.

"Then you're the man for the job.", Angelo said. "Anything from the newest TV, computer, games, phone, whatever. You find it, we print it and let you talk about it on the radio. And Alchemy will be your partner.", he said surprising the girl.

"Me?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I feel that a female perspective on tech is a good thing. In other words you can break down what Martin is saying for those who don't get what Martin is talking about."

"Gotcha!", Alchemy said.

"Elyon, Drake, and Aldern. I'd like you three to work on Heatherfield.", he said confusing everyone there.

"Heatherfield?", Elyon questioned.

"You know. The history of the place.", Angelo explained. "Any landmarks and people of importance. Find out where some of our fellow students like to hang out when they're not in school. Whether it's at a skate park or the park. A diner or the mall. You find it and write about it, it's in the paper and if we can, let you talk about it on the show."

"This could be fun.", Aldern replied.

"Selece and Taranee. I want you two to do current events.", Angelo said. "From things in our school to stuff around the world. You find it, it gets printed."

"Question.", Taranee said. "How do you plan on getting all of this on the radio show? The newspaper I can see it happening. But the radio show?"

"Well, the radio show air in the morning, during Lunch and Study Hall and at the end of school.", Martin replied. "There's plenty of time to talk about any of the stuff we report."

"Plus we won't be giving a full story on the show. We'll just be giving a brief statement about it and telling people to find out more in the next edition of the school paper.", Angelo explained. "Which we can do two a week, if we can pull it off."

"Two?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yeah.", Selece said. "One on Tuesday for what happens on the weekend. And one on Friday for anything that happens between Monday and Thursday."

"Trust me when I say that it can be done.", Micheal replied.

"As long as we work together, it can be.", Angelo said. "So, you all up for this or what?"

"I'm in!", Hay Lin said.

"Me, too!", said a hopeful Taranee.

"What about the rest of you?", Angelo asked to which everyone nodded. "Cool!"

"I even have a story for the radio show on Monday and the Tuesday paper.", Taranee said. "Your pool party this Saturday!"

"Hmmmmm...", Angelo said thinking about it. "Why not? Go for it. Besides. I already know two people you can interview there."

"Who?", Selece asked.

"Will and Irma.", Angelo said.

"Say what?", Elyon questioned. "I thought they were grounded by their parents!"

"Oh, they are.", Angelo said. "It's just that coming to my pool party is part of their punishment."

"How is going to a party a punishment?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Because they'll have to not only face Hale but all the students that think low about them.", Uriah explained. "They'll be at a party where no one wants to talk with them."

"Whoa!", Cassidy said. "That is a good punishment!"

"I'll say.", Selece said.

"How did you find this out, Angelo?", Taranee asked.

"Well, my family is good friends with the Vandoms.", Angelo explained. "So, yesterday Ms. Vandom called my Uncle John and they, along with the Lairs decided to have Will and Irma go to the party. Even if they have to be dragged there kicking and screaming."

"I've got to see how this turns out!", Uriah said with a smirk.

"I'm just glad there's enough room in the my backyard to put up our special slide., Angelo replied.

"Special slide?", Martin questioned.

"Oh! It's wicked!", Micheal said. "We took three Slip 'n' Slides that start at the top of a ladder surrounded by a few bails of hay. You then slide down the slide that leads to a ramp which you fly off and into a nice size wading pool."

"Sounds fun!", Hay Lin said getting excited.

"Trust me, it is!", Selece said.

"Enouph talk about the party. We have sixteen minutes left of Study Hall.", Angelo said. "Let's do some brainstorming on any ideas for the paper and radio show."

And so, for the last sixteen minutes of Study Hall they thought up some ideas for the paper and radio show. Meanwhile, at the Lair home, Irma wasn't having the time of her life out of school. It all started last night after dinner when her father came and took the plugs to her game systems, along with the plug to her computer followed by her regular phone and handheld games. He then told her that along with TV, radio time ended at 8:30. And this morning her mother gave her a list of things to do around the house while she went to spend sometime with some friends. First, she had to clean her room. Then she had to vacuum the hallway of the second floor followed by the floors of the Living Room, Dining Room and Den. Then she had to sweep and mop the Kitchen and Bathroom followed by taking out the trash and dusting off some furniture. But right now she was taking a break for lunch.

"Aw, man!", she said as she sat in a chair to relax for a bit. "I'm glad I only have to do this today.", she said before a frown grew on her face. But then again, I'll be working at the police station tomorrow. And I know dad go easy on me. Aw, man! This sucks!"

Just then, Will teleported into the room surprising Irma.

"Whoa!", Irma said as she jumped. "Geez, Red! You nearly scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry.", Will said taking a seat on the couch. "But I had to get out of the apartment! My mom has called every hour on the hour just to make sure I don't sneak out. She has me cleaning all but her bedroom! So with a little quintessence power, I was able to clean the place easy."

"What about your mom?", Irma questioned.

"I made an Astral Drop and had given her enough memories to be me until I return.", Will explained. "You wanna go have some fun in Meridian?", she asked as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"I would, but I have to finish cleaning the Kitchen and dusting off some furniture.", Irma replied.

"Then let's Guardian up and get the job done faster!", Will said making Irma smile.

"I like how you think, Red!", Irma said as she got to her feet and closed the curtains. "Hit me with the juice!"

"Guardians Quintessence and Water, Unite!", Will said transforming her and Irma into their Guardian forms.

"Water!", Irma said transforming into her Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said transforming into her Guardian form.

Once transformed, Irma was able to use her water power to clean the Kitchen and Bathroom floors quickly while Will dusted the furniture that needed dusting. Soon they were done and ready to go.

"And now for your Astral Drop.", Will said as she transformed her and Irma back to normal. "Pord Lartsa!", she said as she held the Heart up in front of Irma.

Within seconds, an Astral Drop of Irma was made with enough memories to act like Irma. Seeing this, Will opened a fold to Metamoor which she and Irma went through quickly. Once the fold closed, Astral Irma went to watch some TV seeing as there was nothing to do. As for Will and Irma, once on Metamoor they saw they were in the palace of the Meridian Kingdom.

"So, no Guardian forms?", Irma questioned.

"Why?", Will questioned. "There's no danger."

"Good point.", Irma said as they walked through the palace halls. "So, why are we here in the palace?"

"You're finally here!"

Irma and Will looked to see Caleb walking up to them. With a smile on her face, Will ran up to Caleb and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss that he returned.

"Sorry I'm late.", Will said as Caleb set her down. "But I figured that Irma would want to come here too."

"That's okay.", Caleb said before looking at Irma. "Hey, Irma."

"What's up, Rebel-Boy!", Irma said to Caleb. "I take it Will made an Astral Drop of you, too."

"I did it this morning when he came by after mom left for work. I then opened a fold to Metamoor for him.", Will explained.

"And I have a nice lunch set of.", Caleb said as he led the to the Dining Hall. "I can have an extra plate set up for Irma. After all, you were the only one that was with us when it came to us not wanting Cornelia being a Guardian."

"And now she's quitting!", Irma said happily. "We need to celebrate!"

"That's when this lunch is for.", Caleb said. "But don't tell Elyon's parents as well as Raythor and Vathek."

"Gotcha!", Irma said. as they entered the Dining Hall to eat.

Back on Earth, John Vanders along with Donald and Hanna Robertson were in Simutech working on their microchip. They had ran some more test on their self-driving cars, trucks, and vans and were quite happy with the results. And right now they were testing the chip with computers and TVs.

"Looks like the chip works well at making the computers faster.", Donald said checking the test results.

"And the TVs are a lot clearer with the HD.", Hanna replied. "And the voice activation we're working on is doing great as well!"

"If things keep going this well, we may be able to start working on testing the chip on medical equipment.", John said seeing the results of their test just as Riddle came walking into the room.

"And how are things going, my friends?", he asked.

"Very well, Riddle.", Hanna said with a smile. "The chip is making our computers here run better and faster! And it's making the voice activation for the TVs possible."

"Excellent!", Riddle said happy with their progress. "I overheard you talking about testing the chip with medical equipment."

"Yes.", John said. "We want to see how well they can work with heart monitors. And if we do it right, we'll have a device that can contact doctors and nurses before a person has a heart attack in the hospital."

"A noble cause indeed.", Riddle replied. "I wish you luck in you testing.", he said as he checked his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to.", he said as he headed out of the room.

"One more thing, Riddle.", John said as he walked up to him. "I'm having a housewarming party, this Friday at 6:30. I'd like it if you'd come. See it as a chance to relax and meet other people."

"We'd also like for you to come to our housewarming party this Saturday at 12:30.", Hanna said to Riddle.

"If nothing comes up, I'll be there.", Riddle said with a kind smile.

"Good!", John said. "Here's my address.", he said as he handed Riddle a piece of paper with his address on it.

"And here's ours.", Hanna said doing the same.

"Thank you.", Riddle said. "I'll see you soon.", he said before leaving the room.

"I wonder what he does when he's not here.", Hanna questioned.

"He is with the FBI, Dear.", Donald replied. "For all we know, we may be investigating something big."

"You never know.", John said as they went back to work on their test.

As for Riddle, he was leaving the building with a smile on his face as he went to a black Sedan where there was a driver waiting for him as he got in the car. Once in the car, the driver began to drive off to where Riddle told him to drive.

"Things are going very well.", Riddle said to himself. "Vanders and the Robertsons are doing the test we need to improve the robot soldiers. That voice activation sound promising. Very promising indeed. Hollens will be happy to hear about it.", he said as the car drove to the penthouse where he knew Hollens would be at. "Now we just have to get this Heart Hollens talks about. From what he tells us, it'll give us the power to make our robots stronger than what they already are. And with them we can take a foothold on that Meridian Kingdom. And then who knows where we can go from there!", he said as a smirk grew on his face.

**A/N: Look like Angelo and the others are ready to get things started with the school newspaper and the radio show. And while they're doing that, Will, Irma, and Caleb are celebrating Cornelia quitting the Guardians. Now that's low! And to make matters worse, Riddle has plans for what John, Donald, and Hanna are working on. Things don't look good for our heroes. Not one bit.**

**Please review.**


	11. Another Attack, Busted, & Advice In Love

**Chapter 11:**

Now later that day, Cornelia is released from the hospital and brought home by her mother who made sure Cornelia takes it easy like the doctor told her to. Right now, Cornelia is sitting in the Living Room of her apartment watching TV while her mother left to do a bit of shopping. But before she left, Elizabeth made sure that Cornelia had the phone close by just in case and something to eat and drink. Once that was taken care of, she left to do some food shopping as well as pick up Lillian from school. Once she was alone, Cornelia began to relax and watch some TV while thinking about her choice to quit being a Guardian.

"It's going to be over soon.", she said to herself.

"What's going to be over, Doll?", came the voice of Napoleon as he jumped up on the couch.

"I not going to be a Guardian anymore.", she said surprising Napoleon.

"Say what?", the Regent questioned. "Is this because of what Irma and Will did to you?"

"Some what.", Cornelia replied. "It's just that... I'm tired of them along with Caleb always talking about how I don't deserve to be a Guardian after what happened with me and Will."

"And you believe them?", Napoleon questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Doll. You're letting them get to you! If it wasn't for you, then Nerissa would of had the powers of Earth's Heart. And from what I've heard from Matty-Boy, you're the reason Elyon saw her brother for the jerk he was. And think about this. If the Oracle saw that you weren't worthy of being a Guardian, then he wouldn't have made you one again. So if you ask me, I say you deserve to be a Guardian."

"Thanks. But, I'm so tired of those three giving me grief.", Cornelia replied.

"Does anyone else give you a hard time?", Napoleon asked.

"No.", Cornelia said. "They others don't want me to quit."

"Then don't!", Napoleon said. "Show Will, Irma, and Caleb that you deserve to be a Guardian! Let them see how wrong they are! You're a Guardian, kid! You can't escape it!"

"I... don't know.", Cornelia said. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Well at least think about it for the next few days.", Napoleon requested. "If by this Saturday you still want to quit, then I won't stand in your way. Deal?"

"Deal.", Cornelia said with a small smile that the Regent returned.

"Good.", he said before curling up next to Cornelia. "As for me I'm going to take a little cat nap."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile as she began to stroke Napoleon's fur as he slowly fell asleep. But in the back of her mind, she was trying to find a reason to not quit being a Guardian.

'What do I do?', she thought to herself. 'Please Lord, give me a sign.', she prayed hoping for an answer soon.

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, Will, Caleb, and Irma were in Meridian, walking through the village that was close to the palace. All three were in chipper moods seeing as Cornelia wasn't going to be a Guardian in a few days.

"Just think! In a few days, Corny's days as a Guardian will be over!", Irma said as she skipped down the street.

"Why do we have to wait a few days?", Caleb questioned as he walked arm in arm with Will. "Why not just take her to Kandrakar now and get it over with?"

"Because she needs to get better after what happened.", Will replied. "Besides. What's a few days of waiting?"

"I guess you're right.", Caleb said. "I mean the others couldn't talk her out of quitting."

"Wow! She's really serious about this.", Irma said.

"Looks like.", Will said as the turned a corner. "I wonder who the Oracle will pick to take her place?"

"Maybe we can convince him to take that Endarno guy's advice and give us the extra powers.", Caleb suggested.

"I don't see that happening.", Will said. "We'll just have to wait and see who the Oracle picks. I just hope they're people we can get along with."

"Maybe we can help pick them.", Irma said getting an odd look from Will and Caleb. "What? It could happen."

"Maybe.", Will said. "We'll ask the Oracle when Cornelia goes to Kandrakr to quit being a Guardian."

"I can't wait!", Irma cheered. "No more Corny! Woo-Hoo!"

The next day, Cornelia was dropped off at school by her mother, who was glad to see that her friends were there waiting for her.

"Have a good day, Sweetie.", Elizabeth said to her daughter. "And take it easy."

"I will, Mom.", Cornelia said before they kissed each other on the cheek. "You have a good day, too.", she said before getting out of the car.

Once out of the car and closing the door, Elizabeth drove off to her job, leaving Cornelia to start her day at school. She was happy to see Micheal, Elyon, and Alchemy there waiting for her.

"Hey, guys!", Cornelia said as she walked up to them.

"Welcome back.", Alchemy said she and Elyon gave her a hug that Cornelia welcomed and returned.

"It's great to be back.", Cornelia said as they pulled away from each other smiling. "So where are the others?"

"Wait for it.", Micheal said as the school's intercoms turned on.

"Gooooooooood Morning Sheffield!", came Angelo's voice from the intercoms. "Angelo Vanders here on this nice and sunny Thursday morning! And some of you are probably asking yourselves, "Who the heck is this cat and why is he on the radio?" Well I'm a new student here and because of the actions of one Irma Lair, Principal K asked me to help run the show. So Lair On The Air is done for! Long live The Show! And to start things off, here's some music to give you all some get up and go! Hit it, Mr. Tubbs!", he said before some music started playing.

"Wait! So Irma really did get kicked off the show by Knickerbocker?", Cornelia questioned as she and walked towards the school with Micheal, Elyon, and Alchemy.

"Yep.", Micheal answered. "And she asked Angelo to take over."

"Wow! Irma's gonna be pissed when she find this out.", Cornelia replied.

"Oh well.", Elyon said as she noticed Cornelia and Micheal holding hands as they walked.

Elyon then nudged Alchemy and pointed at Cornelia and Micheal. Alchemy could help grin at the two of them.

"Oh yeah!", Alchemy said remembering something. "We forgot to tell you something, Cornelia."

"What's that?", Cornelia asked as they walked into the school.

_A few minutes later..._

"Fashion, huh?", Cornelia questioned after Alchemy told her about what her job would be for the paper and radio show. "Works for me. Between me and Hay Lin, we'll let people know what the latest fashions are. And I know of a few sales that some stores have now."

"Well, we meet at Study Hall to get everything printed for the paper tomorrow.", Elyon explained before she noticed Caleb heading towards his Homeroom. "I wonder what Will and Irma are doing right now?"

"I have no idea.", Alchemy replied. "Being grounded isn't fun."

"As long as they're not causing trouble, I'm happy.", Micheal said.

"But you know, I do feel sorry for Caleb not having Will with him.", Elyon said.

"He'll be okay.", Micheal said. "He'll be seeing her this Saturday at the pool party. So no worries.", he said as they headed down the hall.

But what they didn't know was that the Caleb Hart in school was actually an Astral Drop. Just like the Will Vandom that was at the Vandom residence and the Irma Lair at the Lair residence were Astral Drops. For all three of them were in the Meridian Kingdom on Metamoor avoiding any and all work.

"A girl can get use to this.", Irma said as they were relaxing in the Royal Garden. "Why didn't we do this when we first learned how to make Astral Drops?"

"Don't know.", Will said as she sitting under a tree with Caleb. "I guess we never really had a reason to use them."

"Well, I'm glad you thought of it.", Caleb said before they shared a kiss.

"Me, too.", Will said smiling before the sound of an explosion caught their attention. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know!", Caleb said as they all got to their feet. "But it came from the village!"

"Looks looks like we're on the clock!", Irma said ready for action.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will said as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Caleb said as he transformed into his Guardian form.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Once transformed, the three of them took to the air to investigate what was going on. Once high enough in the air, the three of them saw that it was another robot marching through the village. Only this robot was different. It was twelve feet tall with a four foot wide chest and large arms. It's right arm had a gun barrel that shot fire out from it while the left arm had a large hand that began to smash homes like it was nothing.

"Again with the robots!", Irma said as they flew towards the large machine.

"Robot.", Will said correcting her friend. "There's only one of them."

"And it's a big one.", Caleb said. "We have to stop it before it does anymore damage to the village!"

"Should we call the others?", Irma questioned.

"Why?", Will questioned. "We can handle this!", she said as they landed in front of the robot who quickly spotted them.

"Target found!", the robot said as it scanned the three Guardians. "Proceed with capture!", it said as it transformed its right gun barrel into a net launcher.

"Just like last time!", Irma said as the three of them dodged the net the robot fired at them.

"That's what I was hoping for!", Will said. "Go take out the fires, Irma! Me and Caleb got this!"

"Righty, oh!", Irma said before flying off ti put out the fires the robot made.

"Let's see how you like this!", Will said as she fired a bolt of lightning at the robot only for it to do nothing to it. "Uh-oh!"

Suddenly, the robot fired its left arm at Will surprising her! She was about to fly off but the hand grabbed her and dropped to the ground with Will.

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she hit the ground, still in the grip of the robot's hand that was attached to a cable that was beginning to retracted to the robot.

"Oh no you don't!", Caleb said as he used his sword to cut the cable.

Will them used her super-strenght to pry open the robot's hand to get free. She then grabbed the cable that was still connected to the robot and sent a surge of lightning into the robot! Once that happened, the robot began to shake as it shutdown. It then fell on it's back not moving.

"Well, that was easy.", Will said as Irma landed next to her.

"The fires are out.", Irma said. "And I see you guys took down the big guy here."

"Yeah.", Caleb said. "But I'd like to know where this thing came from."

"Well, we know it's somewhere on Earth.", Will said. "Question is where."

"Area 51?", Irma suggested getting an odd look from Will. "What? You never know!"

"What's Area 51?", Caleb asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know.", Will said as she picked up the robot's hand. "Let's just get rid of this robot and get some rest just in case if there's another robot attack.", she said as she took to the air with Irma right behind her.

Using his power over earth, Caleb made the robot lift into the air and followed Will and Irma.

"Think we should tell the others?", Irma asked Will.

"And reveal what we're doing while they're at school?', Will questioned.

"Yeah right!", they both said before giggling as they flew to where they put the other robots they defeated.

Back on Earth, Hollens had just returned to his penthouse apartment, from Metamoor not to happy with the defeat of his robot by only three of the Guardians. Something he was to pleased about. Right now, he had just finished making some tea and was exiting the Kitchen with a tea pot.

"It seems that those Guardians are stronger than I give them credit for.", Hollens replied as he sat in his chair while setting his tea pot on a nearby table. "I must find out how strong they are before I move forward with my plans.", he said as he poured some tea into one of the cups he had there. "Perhaps a few test are in order.", he said as Riddle suddenly entered the place. "Ah! How goes things, Riddle?"

"Things are going well, Hollens.", Riddle said as he sat in a chair. "Our friends, at Simutech, are making great progress with their microchip. They've come up with things that will aid us well with your robot army.", he said with a smirk.

"Excellent!", Hollens said as he poured some tea into another cup and offered it to Riddle, who took it and sipped some. "If only we could have used what they came up with in the recent attack on Meridian."

"I take it that the Guardians defeated your robot.", Riddle replied.

"Yes. And it was only three of them!", Hollens said getting annoyed. "So, I've decided to conduct a few test before we move any further with our plans. Test that may cost us a few more robots, but will pay off in the long run."

"Fair enough.", Riddle said. "As for me, I have two housewarming parties to go two. One of them is the home of John Vanders."

"Is that so?", Hollens questioned with a smirk. "This may be our chance to find out more about the Guardians through those that came before them."

"Indeed.", Riddle said. "I'll keep my eyes out for any of the ones you told me about and read their minds as best I can."

"Be careful, Riddle", Hollens said. "If a certain one is there, stay out of her mind. She has telepathy, like you."

"Very well.", Riddle said. "If things go well we'll have more knowledge on our targets then we'd hope for."

"And with that knowledge, we'll be able to crush those brats when the time is right!", Hollens said with a smirk. "But for now, we wait and plan. One must be careful if one is to get what one wants."

"Indeed, my friend.", Riddle said. "Indeed."

Later that day, after school, Elyon decided to go check on things in Meridian. So after telling her friends that she had to go do something, she opened a fold where she along with Drake and Aldern. Once through the fold, they saw that they were in the Royal Courtyard. It was then Aldren excused himself to go pay his father, Aketon, a visit. As for Elyon and Drake, they headed inside the castle to check with her parents on things.

"No matter how many times I walk around here, I'm still amazed by this place.", Elyon said as she and Drake headed for the Throne Room. "I never thought I'd become the queen of a kingdom on another world at the age of fourteen!"

"I've learned that life can be full of surprises.", Drake said as they were now standing at the doors to the Throne Room. "It's how you handle them that counts.", he said with a smile that Elyon returned as the guards there opened the doors.

Once the doors were open, Elyon and Drake were shocked to see Irma kicking back on the throne with her right leg hanging off the arm of the throne.

"Speaking of surprises.", Drake said as he and Elyon walked into the Throne Room.

"What the heck are you doing here?", Elyon question not to happy at how Irma was treating the Escanor throne.

"Hey, Elly!", Irma said still sitting the way she was sitting. "What's up?"

"You tell me.", Elyon said. "How did you get here?"

"That would be me."

Elyon and Drake turned to see Will and Caleb walking out from the balcony window hand in hand.

"I made Astral Drops of me, Irma, and Caleb.", Will explained. "We then came here to relax.

"Are you kidding me?", Elyon questioned. "You, as well as Irma should be home while _YOU_, Caleb, should have been in school! But instead you have Drops taking your place and then you come here to escape your punishment!"

"Smart, huh?", Irma questioned with a cheesy smile.

"You! Get off my throne!", Elyon demanded.

"Why? You're not using it right now.", Irma said not moving an inch.

"Get off of my throne or I'll make you get off!", Elyon said in a tone that said she wasn't kidding around.

"Fine! Have your stupid throne! Geez!", Irma said as she got up from the throne and walked over to Will and Caleb.

"What's your problem?", Will asked.

"What's my problem?", Elyon said turning to face them. "What's you problem? You and Irma should be on Earth taking your punishment but instead, your here having fun! It's like you guys don't care about what you did to Cornelia!"

"Hey! We said we were sorry about that!", Will said. "And we meant it!"

"Besides. It's a good thing that we snuck here!", Irma said. "Thanks to us, a robot attack was stopped!"

"Another attack?", Elyon questioned.

"Why didn't you call the rest of us?", Drake questioned.

"We were able to handle it.", Caleb said. "There was only one of them.

"That's far from the point!", Elyon said. "What if there was more? You could have been outnumbered and captured!"

"But we weren't!", Will said. "We beat it and got rid of it! So I figure that entitles the three of us to kick back and chill here for a bit."

"Oh, no it doesn't!", Elyon said. "Caleb, yes. This is his home. You two, however, do not have the right to use the Meridian Kingdom as an escape from a punishment you should be serving!"

"Besides. With this threat coming from Earth, the mastermind behind it all might have a spy or two spying on you all.", Drake replied.

"I... Didn't think about that.", Will said. "If they know about us, they may no an Astral Drop when they see one."

"Uh-oh! That's not good!", Irma said.

"No. It isn't.", Caleb said. "We have to head back and find our Drops!"

"Well, I know where mine is.", Will said before opening a fold. "I'm sure I can use the Heart to find yours and Irma's"

"Well, I know mine's at the police station working.", Irma said before going through the fold.

"I'm sorry for what we did, Elyon.", Will said getting Elyon's attention. "We shouldn't have taken advantage of your world like this."

"As long as you really sorry, then all is forgiven.", Elyon said with a smile that Will returned before heading through the fold with Caleb.

"You were very forgiving.", Drake said as the fold closed.

"Well, part of me is hoping that they'd learn from it and try to get along with Cornelia.", Elyon replied. "But I don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

"One can only hope.", Drake said before they went to look for Elyon's parents.

Elsewhere, Aldern was in his father's blacksmith shop telling him about his time on Earth.

"And the schools there are a lot different from our schools here, father.", Aldern said. "They have all kinds of things for students to do, if they're interested. I'm even a part of something called the newspaper club with Drake and Queen Elyon. It is quite interesting."

"Well, I'm glad that you've found something to do while on Earth, son.", Aketon said happy for his son. "Can you hand me that hammer next to you?"

"Sure.", Aldern said as he handed his father the hammer he wanted. "Can I ask you something, father?"

"What is it, son?", Aketon said as he struck the heated metal with his hammer.

"How did you court mother?", he asked causing his father to stop his work.

"Now what has brought this up?", he asked as he turned to look at his son.

And it was then that he saw it. Aketon looked in his son's eyes and saw a look that told him he like someone.

"Ah! I see!", he said. "You like someone.", he said surprising his son. "Who is she?"

"She's... someone from Earth.", Aldern answered. "At least I think I might like her."

"And who's the lucky girl?", Aketon asked.

"Cassidy the Water Guardian.", Aldern replied.

"I see.", Aketon said. "Well, all I can tell you is this, my son. Be yourself."

"That's all?", Aldern asked.

"That is all.", Aketon said. "It was the same advice my father gave my when I wanted to court your mother and it's the same advice I'm giving you. If the Water Guardian likes you, then you just have to be yourself. You can never go wrong by doing that."

"I guess you are right, father.", Aldern said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Aldern.", Aketon said. "Now let me tell you about how I courted your mother. We can have a meal while I tell you."

"I'd like that.", Aldern said as they left the shop to go have a meal. "We haven't had a meal together in a while."

The two Galhots made their way to the local restaurant to have a meal together. Both happy to spend time together. But in the back of Aldern's head, he was hoping that he had a chance with Cassidy. Even though they were from different worlds. But then again, anything was possible. No matter where you came from.

**A/N: Well this is a fine mess! Riddle has plans to do some mind reading at the Vanders' housewarming party, while Cornelia still plans on quitting the Guardians. And Hollens plans on seeing how powerful our heroes are through some test that will involve more of his robots. You know that can't be good! Let's hope that the two new Guardians the Oracle has picked can be of some help! Or else there's going to be some hard times ahead.**

**Please review.**


	12. Partytime & A Slide Of Embaressment

**Chapter 12:**

Soon it was Friday, which meant that it was time for the Vanders' housewarming party. It didn't take long for Jun Lin to have everything set up for the party. There were appetizers set up for people to snack on while they got to know each other. Soon it was 6:30 and everyone was dressed ready for their guest to show up.

"You know, I hardly wear a dress unless I'm going to church or at a dance.", Elyon said as she looked down at her purple dress that went down to her knees.

"Same here.", Cassidy said looking down at her red dress that was the same as Elyon's. "But I think Drake and Aldern are having more trouble adjusting to their clothes.", she said which got both girls giggling before they went up to the boys.

Drake and Aldern, like Angelo, were dressed in a pair of black dress pants and shoes with a white long-sleeve dress shirt and black tie.

"You guys okay?", Elyon asked.

"I've been better.", Drake said. "How do men move around in these clothes during a fight?"

"Well for starters, these clothes are not for fighting in.", Elyon said a she adjusted Drake's tie. "They're for formal affairs like the one we're having.

"It's the tie that truly get me.", Aldern replied.

"You'll get use to them.", Cassidy said as she helped him adjust his tie. "Besides. I think you look quite handsome dressed like this.", she said with a smile making Aldern blush a bit. "You may look cute as an African-American, but to be honest, I'd like to see you in your true skin.", she said with a wink making Aldern smile a bit.

"Okay, everyone!", Jun Lin said getting everyone's attention. "The guest are coming! So get ready!"

"Just relax and and be calm and everything will be go okay.", John said standing next to his fiancé.

While John and his father, Joe, were dressed in a black suit, Jun was dressed in a red chinese dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit going up to her right knee and Kadma was dressed in her purple gown.

"We're ready as we'll ever be.", Angelo said as people started coming into the house.

Soon, the house was full of talking people who were getting to know John and Jun Lin. Among the people was Riddle who was keeping an eye out for who he needed to find and read their minds.

'They have to be here somewhere.', he thought to himself.

It was then that he spotted who he was looking for. Kadma and Joe Vanders and Yan Lin.

'There you are!', Riddle thought to himself as he made his way towards Yan Lin.

As for Yan Lin, she was talking with Kadma and Halior while drinking some tea.

"I must say, Yan Lin, that no one makes a great thing of tea like you do.", Halinor said before sipping some tea.

"What can i say? It's a talent.", the former Air Guardian said with a smile. "So how is it having all of these kids living here, Kadma?"

"It's fine.", Kadma said with a smile. "It feels good to have a house full of life."

"So how does it feel to soon becoming sisters?", Halinor asked her two friends with a grin.

"Come now, Halinor.", Kadma said. All of us have been like sister for a very long time now.", she said with a smile.

"Even so, it does feel nice to have it be official.", Yan Lin said.

"I'll say this.", Kadma said. "Jun looks more and more like you did in your youth than anything, Yannie.", she replied with a grin.

"She even has her hair like you had it.", Halinor replied.

"I know.", Yan Lin said with a proud smile. "One day when she was a about sixteen, she was looking through one of my old photo albums and liked how I had my hair back then and decided to have hers done the same way."

"She pulls it off well.", Halinor replied as Riddle came up to the table the three of the were sitting at. "Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Madam. Ladies.", Riddle said with a kind smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Richard Riddle."

"Ah, yes! You work with my son and his friends Donald and Hanna.", Kadma said as they shook hands.

"Indeed.", Riddle said. "And may I say that your son and friends have done some wonderful work to benefit others. You should be proud, Mrs. Vanders."

"Believe me, I am.", Kadma said with a smile as Riddle's watch began to beep.

"Looks like time really does fly.", Riddle said. "I'm sorry, ladies, but it seems that I have an appointment to go to. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you tomorrow at the Robertson's housewarming party."

"We shall be there.", Yan Lin said.

"Then until tomorrow.", Riddle said with a bow before leaving.

"What a nice man.", Halinor said.

"He does seem nice.", Yan Lin replied. "Now before he came by, I was going to ask when the Oracle was going to bring our two newest Guardians into the fold."

"I've wondered the same thing.", Kadma said.

"Sooner than you think.", Halinor replied. "Sooner than you think."

"It's this weekend isn't it?", Kadma questioned surprising Halinor.

"Why must you ruin the surprise?", Halinor asked giving Kadma a bored look.

"Cause I can read you like a book sometimes.", the former Earth Guardian said with a smirk before the three of them began to giggle which soon turned into laughter.

Elsewhere at the party, Susan Vandom and Anna Lair were sitting together discussing what their daughters did.

"I still can't believe Will went and did it.", Susan said before eating some cheese and crackers.

"What can I say? Irma has that effect on some people.", Anna replied before sipping some tea. "She's done some pranks in her day, but this one crossed the line."

"I'm just glad that Cornelia is okay.", Susan said.

"You and me both.", Anna said. "Do you know that when I called Elizabeth to see if Cornelia was alright, she told me that Cornelia didn't want to press charges?"

"Well, that explains why the police haven't come for Will.", Susan said happy that her daughter wasn't going to jail anytime soon.

"Yeah, and don't tell Tom I said this, but there's a part of me that wishes Irma could spend a day in jail.", Anna said surprising Susan. "I know it sounds bad but that girl needs to learn that you can't do something like this and hope that you father, the cop, can get you out of it."

"There's a part of me that feels the same about Will.", Susan replied. "Ever since she got with that Caleb boy, she's been acting a bit different."

"That, Susan, is known as hormones.", Anna said with a grin.

"Well, for the next three months the only time they'll be seeing each other is during school.", Susan replied not knowing what her daughter has done for the last few days.

"Don't forget tomorrow.", Anna replied with a grin.

"I still can't believe that you two are going to do that to your daughters."

Both Anna and Susan turned to see Elizabeth Hale sitting next to them.

"Hey.", Susan and Anna said softly hoping Elizabeth wasn't mad at them.

"Oh stop!", Elizabeth said with a smile. "I'm not mad. A bit upset at what happened, but not mad. Your daughters didn't mean to hurt Cornelia and she's not to angry at them so what's done is done. Besides. From what Cornelia tells me, she and Will had this fight over a boy a year ago."

"Even so, it's still wrong!", Susan said. "Which is why she got the punishment she has now."

"Remind me not to get on your badside.", Elizabeth said before the three of them giggled.

In another part of the party were Tom Lair and Harold Hale who were talking about what had happened.

"I really am sorry, Harold.", Tom said. "I just don't know where I went wrong with Irma."

"Don't worry about it, Tom.", Harold said. "What's done is done. Besides. Remember the pranks we use to pull back in our youth?"

"Yeah!", Tom said with a grin. "But even we had our limits."

"True.", Harold said. "The worse we did was put itching powder in the school bully's underwear while he was taking a shower during gym.", he replied getting a laugh out of Tom.

"Those were fun times.", Tom said. "But what Irma did was wrong! That's why me, Anna, and Susan agreed to the punishment we gave them."

"Including what you have planned for them tomorrow?", Harold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We feel that if they get a few cold shoulders, both girls will think twice before they pull something like this again.", Tom explained.

"You do have a point there.", Harold said in agreement. "No one likes to get the cold shoulder from people they know."

"You can say that again.", Tom said as some people came up to mingle.

As the party was going on, Riddle was in the back of his Sedan getting driven to Hallens' penthouse. Once there, he saw that Hollens was sitting in his chair watching TV.

"Hello, Riddle.", Hollens said as Riddle sat in a chair. "How was the party?"

"Very imformative.", Riddle said with a serious look. "I read the mind of one Yan Lin and learn quite a lot."

"What did you find out?", Hollens asked knowing something was up.

"That there are eight Guardians along with the allies they have!", Riddle began to explain surprising Hollens.

"Eight Guardians?", Hollens questioned.

"Yes!", Riddle said. "But one of them won't be for long."

"What do you mean?", Hollens questioned.

"Turns out that Cornelia Hale is one of them.", Riddle explained. "But after the prank that Will Vandom and Irma Lair pulled on her sent her to the hospital, she decided to quit being a Guardian."

"Is that so?, Hollens questioned with a smirk.

"And it turns out that the first five Guardians were all female.", Riddle replied. "They were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin."

"So what happened?", Hollens asked.

"Turns out that a former Guardian, who went rogue used some mind control power to turn Cornelia on Will and a fight happened.", Riddle explained.

"And let me guess. Cornelia got the boot and that Caleb boy took her place.", Hollens figured.

"Yes. But then the truth was found out and Cornelia along with two girls named Alchemy and Cassidy were made Guardians with the powers the rouge Guardian, named Nerissa created.", Riddle continued to explain.

"And now the one known as Cornelia is giving it all up?", Hollens questioned getting a nod from Riddle. "Hmmmm... I wonder if she will really give it up."

"You don't think she will?", Riddle asked.

"If her friends can talk her out of it she won't.", Hollens replied.

"Should we try and find a way for her to give it up?", Riddle questioned.

"No.", Hollens said. "Whether she gives up being a Guardian or not matters not to me. Eight or twelve, they will all go down in the end!"

"Actually, two more will be joining their group.", Riddle replied.

"Figures.", Hollens said. "No matter. Like I said, they all will go down in the end. One way or another, they all will go down.", he said as a plan was forming in his mind.

The next day was Saturday which meant that the pool party was on. It didn't take long for Angelo to have it all set up seeing as he had help from Selece, Micheal, Cassidy, Alchemy, Cornelia, Elyon, Drake, Aldern, Matt, Nigel, Eric, Taranee, and Hay Lin. By the time it was Noon, they had everything set up for the party. There was a metal tub full of ice and cans of soda, juice, and tea as well as bottles of water. A grill was set up to cook some food in. Food that Angelo's Grandpa Joe offered to cook for the kids that were coming. Next to the grill was a table were the cooked food would be set on with covers to cover the food. The pool was full of water and the triple Slip 'n' Slide was up and ready to go as well.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said looking up at the beginning of the slide which started ten feet up and continued for thirty feet ending with a small ramp sending whoever took it into a small wading pool of water. "I know you said it was tall, but WOW!"

"Yeah. It's awesome!", Angelo said. "One more thing. When you use the slide, go feet first."

"Why feet first?", Nigel asked.

"It doesn't end well going face first.", Selece replied. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"That bad?", Cassidy questioned.

"That bad.", Angelo, Selece, and Micheal said together before the sound of fellow teenagers was getting closer.

"Sounds like our guest are coming.", Angelo said. "It's party time, people!"

About a half an hour later guest had arrived and were having a good time! Some kids were in the pool swimming around or floating around in inflatable pool rings, while some were playing some volleyball in another part of the yard. But what most were doing was sliding down te slip 'n' slide. You would start it by climbing a ten foot ladder that had bails of hay stacked up on its side and front to keep it stable. At the top, you'd sit on top of the ladder which the first yellow slip 'n' slide was attached to and slide down it feet first along with the water that was running down it from the hose. You'd then slide down the slip 'n' slide which is connected to two others for one heck of a ride that end at a small ramp send you into a small wading pool full of water. It was something Angelo saw on the internet a few months ago and decided to make it. Only he was able to make it so two people could slide down it side by side if they wanted to. And now, it's a hit with his guest!

"That slide is wicked!", Nigel said as he sat in one of the lawn chairs there. "Where did you come up with the idea for that thing?"

"Internet.", Angelo said. "I saw something like it online and decided to do the same thing only make it a bit more safe.", he explained as everyone watched Hay Lin, who was in a yellow one-piece swimsuit, go down the slide.

"Woooooooo-Hooooooooo!", Hay Lin yelled as she flew down the slide and landed in the wading pool.

"I think she likes it.", Cassidy said as they watched Hay Lin got out of the wadding pool.

"And then some.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"That was so cool!", Hay Lin said as she walked up to the others. "I'm going again!"

"Easy, Hay Lin!", Taranee said with a grin. "You've already been on the slide three times! Take a break and get something to eat."

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "Grandpa Joe has made plenty of burgers and hot dogs for everyone to eat. The slide isn't going anywhere. Besides. When the party is over, you can still use it a bit longer.", he said making Hay Lin smile before she went with Eric to get something to eat.

"So when are you going to take the slide again?", Micheal asked Cornelia.

"Later.", Cornelia said. "It is fun, but me and water don't get along to well."

"Say what now?", Selece asked.

"She can't swim.", Alchemy replied.

"Now way!", Angelo said.

"You're kidding me!", Selece said.

"Nope.", Elyon said. "She can ice skate like a pro but our Cornelia does not like swimming."

"Thank you for embarrassing me.", Cornelia sarcastically said to her two best friends.

"You're welcome.", Alchemy and Elyon said smiling which got Cornelia smiling as well.

"If you'd like, I can give you a swimming lesson or two.", Micheal offered.

"Many have tried.", Cornelia replied. "But in the end, I just don't like getting in the deep end."

"We'll see.", Micheal said with a smile.

"Not to ruin the mood, but anyone notice how Caleb has been sulking since he got here?", Matt questioned.

"That's because, he just found out that he'll be staying here from now on.", Drake said with a grin.

"When did that happen?", Alchemy asked.

"Well, the Lin's decided to redecorate the basement of the Silver Dragon and they can't do it with Caleb staying there.", Angelo explained. "So, Hay Lin's grandmother asked my grandparents and uncle if Caleb could stay with us. They, of course, said yes."

"And he's upset about that.", Matt figured.

"Well, that and Uncle John told him that he has to be in the house by 9:00 P.M. from now on or he'll be locked outside.", Angelo replied getting a laugh out of the others.

Now in the front yard of the Vanders home, the Lairs pulled up in their car while the Vandoms pulled up in theirs. Out of the cars stepped Irma and Will, who did not want to be there.

"Come on, Mom and Dad! Please don't make me do this!", Irma pleaded with her parents.

"Sorry, Irma. But you brought this on yourself.", Anna said. "Maybe next time, you'll think before you do what you did."

"Fine!", Irma said giving in as she grabbed her bag that she had some things she may need.

"No behave while you're here.", Tom said to his daughter. "We'll call you when we're on our way to get you. So keep your cell phone on."

"Yes, Sir.", Irma said.

"And Irma.", Anna said to her daughter. "Have fun!", she said with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.", Irma said as her parents drove off.

As for Will...

"Please, Mom! I don't want to do this!", Will begged her mother. "I said I'm sorry!"

"Good.", Susan said. "Now you can tell Cornelia that you're sorry when you see her at the party."

"What kind of mother does this to her daughter?", Will questioned as she grabbed her bag that had things she might need.

"The kind the wants her daughter to learn a lesson.", Susan said. "Now you will wait here for me after the party is over. Do you understand?"

"Yes.", Will said.

"Good.", Susan said. "Now go have fun. Cause after today, you won't be going out anywhere for a long time.", she said before driving off with the Lairs.

"I can't believe we have to do this!", Will shouted as Irma walked up to her.

"Well at least we're in this together.", Irma said as she wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. "Plus, we have our boyfriends here with us."

"That's about all we have here on our side.", Will said as they made their way to the backyard of the Vanders home. "All of the others have sided with Cornelia!"

"Forget them!", Irma said. "We'll be okay!", she said as they stepped in to backyard only for Irma to almost trip over th cord of the stereo unplugging it.

Once that happened, everyone turned to see both Will and Irma. And from the looks they were getting they felt like a couple of deer caught in a thing of headlights.

"Ummmmmmm... Oops.", Irma said as she plugged the stereo back in. "My bad, people!"

"I can't believe they came here!", they overheard a girl say.

"That's pretty gutsy after what they did!", they overheard a boy say as Caleb and Matt came walking up to them.

"Hey.", Caleb said to Will.

"Hey.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

"How you holding up?", Matt asked Irma before they shared a kiss.

"I've been better.", Irma said as they walked past the pool to where the others were hanging out. "Where are we going?"

"To the others.", Matt said.

"Oh heck no!", Irma said. "No way I'm hanging with them!"

"Oh heck yes!", Matt said. "Look! Me and the band are playing soon. So either you try and make up with Cornelia or you, Will, and Caleb will end up in a corner of the backyard alone."

"Then alone it is.", Irma said.

'You've got to be kidding me!', came Alchemy's voice telepathiclly. 'You still are going to be like this, Irma?'

Will, Caleb, and Irma looked over at the group to see the Guardians looking at them.

'Back off, Alchemy!', Will demanded as she along with Caleb and Irma made their way to a tree where no one was standing.

'Haven't you two learned anything?', Alchemy questioned. 'Bad enough you drove Cornelia to quit! But you two aren't even going to say your sorry for putting her in the hospital! You two are a piece of work!'

'Geez! We're sorry we put you in the hospital, Corny.', Irma said.

'If you're so sorry, then say it out loud in front of everyone here.', Cornelia said. 'And don't call me Corny!'

'You're lucky you're getting this apology.', Caleb said as he glared at Cornelia. 'After what you did to Will...'

'Shut up, Caleb!', Taranee, Hay Lin, Cassidy, and Alchemy snapped at Caleb.

'I'm so tired of you three bringing that up!', Taranee said. 'We all feel bad about that happening. We really do, Will. But, the more you keep bringing it up the longer it'll take for you heal on the inside.', she said which got to Will.

'Maybe you're right, Taranee.', Will said. 'But it's not something that you can just forget.'

'We're not say that you forget it, Will.', Hay Lin said. 'We just want you to remember that it was all Nerissa's doing to break us up. For all we know, she could have had me or Irma go after you.'

'Hey!', Irma yelled. 'Not cool, Hay Lin!'

'Well, she right.', Cassidy said. 'It could have happened.'

'Whatever!', Irma said. 'What I want to know is, when are you going to the Oracle to give up being a Guardian, Corny? I mean, Cornelia.'

'Can't wait to get rid of me, huh?', Cornelia questioned. 'If you must know, it'll be after the party. I'm guessing you three will want to be there when it happens.'

'DUH!', Irma said.

'Whatever.', Cornelia said before Taranee cut the link to go see Wreck 55 play.

"I can't believe my mom made me come here!", Will said as every once in a while she and Irma got a dirty look from someone there.

"It could be worse.", Caleb said. "People could be throwing food at you two."

"He has a point.", Irma said as they heard the music from Wreck 55 playing. "Oh! The guys are performing!", she said as they got a bit closer to hear the music yet couldn't get through the group of teens that had gathered around to listen to Wreck 55. "Hey! Make room people! Girlfriend of the lead singer here!"

It was then that some of the students turned to give Irma, Will, and Caleb a look that said they were not in the mood for their attitude.

"Or... we could enjoy the music from back here.", Will said as the three of them backed away slowly before the teens went back to listening to the music of Wreck 55.

"Man that was close!", Caleb said glad a fight didn't break out.

"You're telling me.", Irma said. "I know that some students were mad at us, but geez!"

"I'm afraid to think about what it's going to be like on Monday.", Will said.

"We could always do our little AD trick.", Irma said with a smirk.

"And end up dealing with Elyon again?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Then Monday is going to be a _FUN_ day.", Irma said sarcastically before turning to listen to her boyfriend sing.

Everyone there was enjoying the performance of Wreck 55 as they played their songs. And a lot of girls were impressed to see Selece playing the drums. After they played their songs, Angelo turned the stereo back on as folks went to enjoying the party. As for Will and Irma they noticed that a lot of people were enjoying the slide that Angelo and the others had set up.

"Is that even safe?", Irma questioned.

"See for yourself.", Matt said. "Hay Lin has been on it a few times."

"Now I know I got to go on it!", Irma said as she took off her shorts, shirt, and sandals to reveal a red strapless bikini. "You like?", she asked her boyfriend with a wink.

"Yes. Yes, I do.", Matt said with a smile.

"Come on Will! It'll be fun!", Irma said as she made her way to the line for the slide.

"Sure. Why not?", Will said as she stripped off her clothes to reveal a light blue strapless bikini with a smiling frog's face on the back of the bikini bottom. "Be right back.", she said before giving Caleb a quick kiss making him smile.

"I'll be waiting.", he said.

As they stood in line for the slide, they saw Angelo walking down the line saying something to the people.

"What is he saying?", Irma asked.

"Don't know.", Will said as Angelo got closer.

"Remember to go feet first!", Angelo said. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go head first with your arms forward! It won't end well!"

"What'll happen?", Will asked.

"You don't want to know.", Angelo said to Will. "Glad you could make it. Even though this is part of your punishment."

"Thanks.", Will said with a small smile that Angelo returned.

"So, have you talked to Cornelia yet?", Angelo asked.

"Nope.", Will and Irma said.

"You need to.", Angelo said. "You may feel better after you do."

"Fat chance!", Irma said as she and Will moved forward with the line.

"Suit yourselves.", Angelo said. "It would have made a nice story for the school paper."

"Speaking of which, why was Bess Grumper asking me and Irma questions for the paper?", Will questioned. "Last I checked, she was working for the radio show."

"Don't tell me that it fell apart only a few days without me!", Irma said.

"No one told you yet, huh?", Angelo asked.

"Told me what?", Irma questioned.

"Well, due to my experience with the school paper at my old school, Knickerbocker has me running not only the school paper but the radio show.", Angelo explained.

"Say what?!", Irma questioned.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "And one of the stories we're having was what people think of my pool party seeing as we have a good amount of the student body."

"Knickerbocker let you run my baby?", Irma questioned still surprised by the news.

"Last I check, the radio show was the school's baby.", Angelo said. "It was your actions that got you kicked off of it.", he said earning a scowl from Irma. "You may be mad now, but I hope that a trip on the slide will lighten your mood.", he said before going to get something to eat.

"I can't believe that Knickerbocker replaced me that quick!", Irma complained.

"Maybe if you ask real nicely, she'll let you back on the show.", Will suggested.

"That or I could use some mind-control to get my job back.", Irma whispered with a smirk.

"No mind-control, Irma!", Will whispered to Irma. "People will ask questions."

"Fine!", Irma said. "I'll ask real nicely.", she said as they got closer to the slide.

As for Angelo, he was getting a burger when he saw Selece standing by the table drinking a can of tea.

"You guys performed great today.", Angelo said getting Selece's attention.

"Thanks!", Selece said with a smile. "I was a bit nervous, at first, but once I started playing it was nothing to it."

"I'm glad.", Angelo said. "So how are gymnastics tryouts?"

"There are a lot of girls trying out for the girls' team.", Selece replied. "Some already got cut. But I think that me and Alchemy got a very good chance of making the team. She's really good!"

"Well, I hope that you two make the team.", Angelo said making Selece smile a bit.

Just then Angelo looked as the slide to see both Will and Irma standing at the top of the slide. He then saw them get in the position in which they'd slide down the slide head first with their arms facing forward!

"You've got to be kidding me!", Angelo said as Selece looked in the same direction he was looking.

"Oh, that's not good!", Selece said as the both of them put what they had, in their hands, on the table and headed towards the slide to stop Will and Irma from making a big mistake.

"What are they doing?", Cornelia questioned.

"About to go down the slide the wrong way.", Taranee said.

"But Angelo said not to go down that way.", Hay Lin said.

"And there's a good reason!", Micheal said before turning his attention to Will and Irma. "Will! Irma! Don't go down that way! You won't like what happens!"

"Yeah right!", Irma said. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"You really don't want to know!", Micheal shouted as Angelo and Selece got to the slide.

"Micheal's right, you two!", Angelo shouted. "You don't want to do this!"

"To late!", Will said with a smile as she and Irma went down the slide head first with their arms forward.

"What's the worse that can happen to them?", Cassidy asked.

"Well, with the force from them sliding along the water on the slide with those strapless bikinis... Let's just say that everyone here might be seeing a whole lot more of those two.". Selece explained.

"I don't get it.", Hay Lin said before Micheal pointed to the path of the slide. "Uh-oh!"

"No way!", Cassidy said as she saw what Micheal was pointing to.

"Those aren't what I think they are.", Taranee said. "Are they?"

"Yep.", Micheal said as everyone looked towards the wading pool where Will and Irma had landed after flying off the ramp.

"This won't end well.", Alchemy said as she pulled out her cell phone ready to take a picture.

"Alchemy!", Cornelia said surprised at what her friend was about to do.

"What? After all the crap they put you through, they deserve this!", Alchemy replied. "I'm just taking a pic to show them whenever they annoy me or or start giving any of us a hard time."

"Good point.", Cornelia said as she pulled out her cell phone along with Elyon.

"Woo-Hoo!", Irma shouted victoriously as she and Will stood up in the wading pool with their arms in the air as a lot of teens there were taking their picture with either their cell phones or cameras. "That's right folks! Take all the pics you want!", she said as some of the guys were giving them whistles and cat calls followed by laughing girls.

Will and Irma then looked towards Caleb and Matt to see that their mouths were hanging open.

"What's their problem?", Will questioned before she felt a draft. "What the heck?", she questioned as she and Irma looked down at themselves. "Oh my...!", she began to say when she saw that she and Irma were now bare butt naked!

Both girls let out a ear-piercing scream as they covered themselves as best they could and took off towards the backdoor of Vanders' home and headed inside with Caleb and Matt right behind them. Needless to say that all those with cell phones and cameras were taking pics of the girls as they ran for it.

"I'm to old for this kind of stuff.", Joe Vanders said as he went back to cooking food on the grill. "Angelo!"

"On it!", Angelo said as he went up to the slide path and grabbed the girls' bikinis and headed for his house to give them to them. "Never let it be said that I throw a dull party.", Angelo said as he entered his home.

**A/N: Well, it looks like Hollens, and Riddle have plans for our heroes! Not to mention they know about there being two more Guardians coming into the group. And then there's what just happened to Will and Irma. Talk about what comes around goes around! They humiliate Cornelia and they get humiliated at the party. You've got to admit it's pretty funny. The next chapter is where things start to change for the better. But the real question remains. Will Cornelia quit being a Guardian, or will her friends be able to talk her out of it?**

**Please review.**


	13. Coming Around & The Enemy Plans

**Chapter 13:**

It didn't take Will and Irma long to find the downstairs Bathroom seeing as they needed to cover up. Thankfully, the downstairs Bathroom had the towels they needed to cover up. Once they wrapped the towels around themselves, they had to get out the Bathroom seeing as there were some people who needed to use it. And to make matters worse for them, whenever someone came out from using the Bathroom, they snapped a quick picture of the two girls as they were sitting in some chairs with their boyfriends standing next to them.

"Well, this was a fun party.", Irma said sarcastically. "So glad my parents made me come here!"

"Well, Angelo did tell everyone not to go down the slide head first with your arms forward.", Matt said getting a scowl from Irma. "Well he did!"

"He has a point.", Caleb said.

"Who's side are you guys on? And why didn't you guys grab our clothes?", Irma questioned glaring at Matt and Caleb before she saw Angelo walking up to them. "Don't look now, Will, but your best friend is coming."

"What do you want?", Caleb snapped.

"I come baring gifts.", Angelo replied. "And I don't like your attitude, buddy!"

"What could you have that we want?", Irma questioned in a snappy tone.

"How about these?", Angelo questioned holding out Will and Irma's bikinis.

"I'll take that gift, thank you!", Will said as Angelo handed them their swimsuits.

Will and Irma quickly went into the Bathroom and got dressed. A minute later, both girls came out of the Bathroom dressed in their bikinis.

"I hope you two have learned a lesson from this.", Angelo said. "Next time someone gives you a warning, listen to them!"

"Okay. Okay. We get it!", Will said. "No more going down your slide head first with our arms forward. Sheesh!"

"Don't start.", Angelo said to Will. "And if I were you two, I'd be prepared for some teasing."

"Well, _DUH_!", Irma said as they made their way outside.

"Plus, I think I saw a few people out there with camcorders.", Angelo said surprising both girls.

"And with that, we're on YouTube.", Irma said. "Not the kind of world fame I wanted."

"I told you how to go down the slide, but you didn't listen.", Angelo said.

Will then noticed how Caleb had his fist belled up and gave him a nice nudge letting him know to keep his cool.

"You know, if you'd like, you guys can stay in here.", Angelo offered. "I know I wouldn't want to go out there after what happened."

"Thanks, Angelo.", Will said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "You all can watch some TV until your parents come pick you up. I'll go get your clothes and bring them in here.", he said before heading outside.

A few minutes later, Taranee along with Hay Lin, Cassidy, and Alchemy came inside and sat in the Living Room with Will, Irma, Caleb, and Matt.

"What are you guys doing here?", Irma questioned as Hay Lin handed her clothes.

"Excuse us, Matt, but can you go join the others at the party?", Cassidy asked the young Regent.

"Ummmmmm... Sure.", Matt said knowing that this was a going to be a talk between Guardians. "Later, Babe.", he said before giving Irma a quick kiss and leaving to hang with the others.

"So what's this about?", Will asked as Taranee handed her clothes.

"First, we came to see if you two were okay.", Taranee said as the two girls got dressed.

"We're okay.", Will said.

"Like you all care.", Caleb said under his breath which got him popped up side the head by Hay Lin who gave him a look telling him to watch his mouth.

Will couldn't help but giggle at seeing that. But she knew that there was more to the girls coming to talk to them.

"I know there's more to this then checking on me and Irma.", Will said. "Why isn't Elyon here with you?"

"We decided that this is a talk between us.", Alchemy said.

"And Cornelia?", Caleb questioned.

"We're here about her.", Cassidy said. "We don't want her to quit being a Guardian."

"Figures.", Irma said.

"But the only way for her to stay is for you three to say so.", Hay Lin said ignoring Irma.

"Well, that's not going to happen.", Caleb said. "She quitting and we're happy about it!"

"You guys know what the Oracle said!", Alchemy replied.

"Hey, she's the one quitting.", Irma said. "Who are we to stop her?"

"There are lives at stake and you three are acting like a bunch of little brats!", Cassidy snapped. "Grow up!"

"Oh yeah? What if the Oracle said that we needed Nerissa's help to fight this new threat, huh?", Will questioned. "What would _YOU_ think about that Cassidy?", she asked thinking she got to Cassidy.

"Do you really want to know?", Cassidy asked. "I'm not going to lie to you, Will. I wouldn't like it. Not one bit."

"Ha! New it!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Cassidy?", Alchemy questioned.

"But!", she said getting everyone's attention. "I'd still work with her if it meant saving even just one life. Cause when I became a Guardian and saw the good I was capable of doing with the other girls, I made a promise to use my powers to doing what was right. Even if I had to work with someone I wasn't to fond of. That's something you three forgot as Guardians!", she said to Will, Irma, and Caleb. "But I hope you remember it soon before it's to late!", she said as she headed back out to the party with the others leaving Will, Irma, and Caleb sitting in the Living Room to think about things.

"I can't believe she tried to pull that trick on us!", Irma said.

"But she's right.", Will said surprising Caleb and Irma. "Lives are at stake and we're acting like this. What kind of Guardian am I?"

"Don't talk like that!", Caleb said as he sat next to Will. "You've done a lot of good things as a Guardian."

"Yeah!", Irma said. "Cornelia is the problem!"

"And because of what we did to her, we may not be able to arrive to a battle on time because of you and me being grounded.", Will said to Irma.

"That's what Astral Drops are for.", Irma replied.

"Irma's right.", Caleb said as he placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "Once she's no longer a Guardian, things will be alright."

"No they won't!", Will said as she got to her feet and began to pace back and forth. "I'm beginning to see what the Oracle meant by all of us needing to work together now. We need Cornelia to stay a Guardian!"

"What?", Irma and Caleb questioned.

"Have you lost it?", Irma questioned. "We finally got her to quit and now you want her stay?"

"No, I haven't lost it.", Will said giving Irma a serious look. "And yes, I want her to stay a Guardian. I know I sound nuts, but it's for the best."

"Yeah you're right.", Irma said. "You sound nuts!", causing Will to let out a tiring sigh. "We tried this when we worked with Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda to stop Nerissa. And look how that almost turned out."

"I know. We almost lost everything. But think about it, guys.", Will said. "If Cornelia quits, then the Oracle will have to go and find a new Earth Guardian along with the new Air and Quintessence Guardians."

"Good!", Caleb said. "At least we know we don't have to worry about us getting betrayed!"

"Wrong!", Will said. "We'll have three new Guardians that need time to train with their powers. And who knows when there will be another attack on Meridian? I may not like having Cornelia as a Guardian, but at least she knows how to use her powers. And that's something we need now. And deep down, you guys know this."

Irma and Caleb didn't say anything for they both knew Will was right. Granted they still wanted to be rid of Cornelia, but with so much at stake, they needed her to stay a Guardian.

"I don't like it, but you're right.", Caleb said. "So for my people, I'll tolerate her for you."

"Thank you.", Will said as they shared a hug before she turned her attention towards Irma. "What about you, Irma?"

"Okay, fine!", Irma said. "But I'll be keeping an eye on her!"

"Same here.", Caleb said. "I still don't trust her. Whatever mind control my mother did to her could relaps at anytime."

"Fair enough.", Will said.

"So when do we give her the good news?", Caleb asked.

"When she goes to Kandrakar to quit.", Will said. "For now, let's just relax."

"Fine by me.", Irma said as she began to do some channel surfing. "But you know something? I say that if the Oracle were to say that we needed Nerissa to help stop this threat, Cassidy would flip out and be against it."

"To bad we'll never know.", Caleb said. "I'd love to see that and let her see how much of a hypocrite she turned out to be."

"Let it go guys.", Will said. "Let's just kick back and chill."

Taking her advice, Caleb and Irma relaxed while watching TV avoiding the people outside at the party. But watching what Will was talking about with Caleb and Irma was the Oracle, Halinor, and Endarno through the Viewing Pool.

"I agree with Caleb and Irma.", Endarno said. "Cassidy may of said what she said, but I believe she would be against working with Nerissa if they had to."

"I don't think so, Endarno.", Halinor said. "She may not like the idea of working with Nerissa, but I believe she would if it was for the greater good."

"You only say that because of your friendship with the girl, Halinor.", Endarno replied. "I say different."

"Then perhaps we should put your theories to the test.", the Oracle said getting their attention. "Tomorrow, we shall see which of you two is right."

"It seems tomorrow is going to be a big day.", Endarno said as he left the room. "A big day indeed."

"He really needs to lighten up.", Halinor said.

"He will come around.", the Oracle said. "I only hope that young Cornelia will change her mind after Will, Irma, and Caleb ask her to stay. To much is at stake for her to end her days as a Guardian."

"Only time will tell, Oracle.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "Only time will tell."

"Indeed, Halinor.", the Oracle said. "Indeed."

Later that evening, on Earth, Will and Irma's parents had found out what happened to their daughters. Needless to say that they found it hilarious after the prank their daughters pulled to humiliate Cornelia.

"It's not that funny, Mom and Dad!", Irma shouted as her parents were busting out laughing.

"Well, now you know how Cornelia felt when you pulled your prank on her.", Tom laughed.

"Only you didn't end up in the hospital like she did.", Anna replied with a giggle.

"Okay. I get it. What I did was wrong.", Irma said.

"And what happened to you and Will was the good Lord's way of showing you that.", Anna said with a kind smile that Irma returned. "But you're still grounded.", she said making Irma frown.

"Aw, man!", Irma said.

"Sorry, Irma. But if we were to go back on grounding you, what kind of message would that send?", Tom questioned.

"That you're very loving and understanding parents that I love very, very much.", Irma answered with her innocent look.

"Nice try, Kiddo.", Tom said with a smirk. "But the look doesn't work on us anymore.", he said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "Now off to bed with you. We have church tomorrow."

"Yeah, Sir.", Irma said as she headed for the stairs. "Goodnight.", she said to her parents as she headed upstairs.

"Goodnight.", Anna and Tom said before they sat on the couch to watch some TV before they looked at each other and broke into laughter thinking about what happened to their daughter and Will.

Meanwhile at the Vandom's apartment...

"Would you stop laughing!", Will said to her mother. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is!", Susan said through the laughter as she was sitting on the couch while Will sat in a recliner chair. "Angelo told you and Irma not to go down the way you did and you two did it any way! You both got what you deserve!"

"You know, most parents would be giving their children some comfort after something like what I've been through.", Will replied.

"And I would.", Susan said. "If you didn't have it coming after what you and Irma did to Cornelia."

"Of course.", Will said knowing her mother would say something like what she said.

"Sorry, Sweetie. But what goes around comes around.", Susan said with a kind smile. "Now you know we have church tomorrow, so off to bed with you."

"Yeah, yeah.", Will said as she stood up and headed for her bedroom.

"Goodnight, WIll.", Susan said to her daughter.

"Goodnight.", Will said before going into her bedroom.

Susan then took an apple from her a bowl that was sitting on a coffee table and was about o bite into it, when she thought back to what Will told her about what happened to her and Irma. She couldn't help but giggle a bit about it before she began to laugh softly.

"I've heard about getting what's coming to you, but that was priceless!", Susan said before biting into the apple.

The next day while most families were in church or at work, there were three men in a certain penthouse apartment. They were Hollens, Riddle, and Sylla. The three of them were going over what they knew and coming up with a new game plan to deal with the Guardians and their allies.

"Eight?", Sylla questioned in surprise. "There are eight Guardians? And they going to add two more to their roster?"

"Yes, Sylla.", Hollens said without worry before turning to Riddle. "Did you find anything else out at the housewarming parties, Riddle?"

"Not much.", Riddle answered. "I could only read so much from them."

"Them?", Sylla questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yan Lin and her daughter, Jun Lin, along with her fiancé, John Vanders and his parents, Joe and Kadma Vanders.", Riddle listed off. "And it seems that young Angelo Vanders, along with John Vanders, knows a thing or two about what his grandmother's days as a Guardian. He even knows one of the current Guardians. But that is all the information I was able to get from them. If they know anything else, they're hidding it well in their minds."

"You've done well, Riddle.", Hollens said. "We now know that there will soon be ten Guardians to content with."

"Add that with the powers of Earth's Heart along with the Heart of that Metamoor place and her army, and we've got our work cut out for us.", Sylla said.

"Which is why I've decided to have our robots redone.", Hollens replied.

"Won't that set us back time wise?", Sylla questioned.

"Not at all, Sylla.", Hollens said. "You see, I only have the robots I need assembled for whatever task I need them for. Like right now, as we speak, I have a small spy robot flying around the world of Metamoor."

"And why would you have it doing that?", Riddle asked.

"As we speak, it is scanning every living creäture on that world. Even the skeletons of dead animals. And once it has scanned them all, it will return to where I programmed it to return to wait for me to reappear.", Hollens explained. "And the lovely part about it all is that the robot looks like a simple bird.", he said with a smirk.

"You plan on making the robots based off of the nature predators of that world.", Riddle said figuring out Hollens' plan of attack.

"Indeed.", Hollens said. "For the next few months, I plan on attacking the Meridian Kingdom with different kinds of robots modeled after tha world's most dangerous predators."

"And when you find out which ones give them the hardest time to defeat, you'll make you army based off of those predators.", Sylla figured. "It is a sound plan. But I have to ask, how did you find out about Metamoor in the first place? And how did you even find a way to open these fold there in the first place?"

"I'd like to know the same thing, Hollens.", Riddle said. "Trust is a two-way street, my friend. We trusted you when you came to me and Sylla for help. Shouldn't you trust us with more than what you've told us so far?"

"All will be answered in time, my friends.", Hollens replied. "I keep certain things from you for your own safety. For if the Guardians were to find out about who you two really are, the two Water Guardians can use their mind control powers to make you tell them what you know. Not to mention the two Fire Guardians using their telepathy to read your minds, if they're strong enough to."

"So you're keeping us in the dark about somethings, for our own good.", Sylla said.

"Yes.", Hollens said. "Trust me when I say that we should not take the threat these children pose to our plans lightly. Just when you think you have them beat, they come back even stronger than ever. You Riddle should know this from what you've read of the minds of those that came before them."

"True.", Riddle said. "They have a knack for finding a way out of situations where they should have been done for."

"So, we wait until we're sure we can take care of them.", Sylla figured.

"Exactly.", Hollens said with a smirk. "And when all is said and done, Earth will be known among the others worlds as a place not to be reckoned with.", he said with determination in his heart.

Later that afternoon, Cornelia had met up with Alchemy, Cassidy, Elyon, Drake, and Aldern at Shell Beach. Everyone tried to put on a happy face but...

"Are you sure about this, Cornelia?", Elyon asked one of her best friends. "You don't have to do this."

"Elyon's right!", Alchemy said. "You're a great Guardian! We need you to be with us!"

"What do you think, Cassidy?", Cornelia asked.

"I can say the same thing that Elyon and Alchemy have just said.", Cassidy said. "But in the end, it's all up to you. I just hope that whatever you decided makes you happy.", she said with a kind smile.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said returning the smile. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go.", Cassidy said as she used her Heart to open a fold for Kandrakar.

'I just hope things work out in the end.', Cassidy said as they went through the fold.

Once through the fold, they all saw that they were in the room where the Viewing Pool was. And in that room was the Oracle along with Halinor, Alfor, Tibor, Luba, Endarno, Yan Lin Kadma, and Joe Vanders. But also there were Will, Irma, Taranee, Caleb, and Hay Lin.

"Of course they'd be here.", Alchemy said under her breath not happy to see Will, Irma, and Caleb after all that has happened.

"I take it that everyone knows why we are all here?", Alfor said.

"You mean that because of the actions of two people here, Cornelia has decided to relinquish her title of Guardian?", Cassidy said. "Yeah. We know why.", she said making Will and Irma feel a bit guilty.

"Well, because Cornelia will no longer be a Guardian, we may have to turn to someone to aid us to battle this new threat that threatens not only Metamoor but quite possibly the other Known Worlds.", Tibor explained.

"And who may that be?", Elyon asked.

"The one you all know as Nerissa.", Endarno said surprising all of the young heroes there.

**A/N: Looks like Hollens and company have plans for our heroes. And it's a good one! How far will they push our young heroes? And speaking of which, how will they react to having to work with Nerissa? And is it really a test by the Oracle for Cassidy due to what she said to Will, Irma, and Caleb? You'll have to what and see.**

**Please review.**


	14. New Guardians & Meridian Warriors Chosen

**Chapter 14:**

"Nerissa?", Irma questioned. "Psycho Queen? You want us to work with her? I'd... I'd... I'd rather work with Corny?"

"Gee, thanks.", Cornelia said sarcasticlly. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Are you sure about this, Oracle?", Will questioned. "I mean after all that's happened, I don't think that it's best to free Nerissa from her jewel prison."

"I know it's not!", Caleb said. "She can't be trusted!"

"Enough!", Luba yelled. "If the Oracle says it must be done, then so be it!"

"Besides. The Oracle said that you _MIGHT_ have to work with Nerissa.", Yan Lin said.

"How do you feel about this, Cass?", Joe asked his friend.

"Yes, Water Guardian. How do you feel about possibly having to work with the one who almost killed you if it weren't for the Oracle putting you in suspended animation?", Endarno asked Cassidy as he walked up to her. "How do you truly feel?"

"Good question.", Irma whispered to Will as they along with all those there waited to hear what Cassidy had to say.

"What do you think?", Cassidy asked sarcastically. "I don't like it one bit! I mean Rissa did try to kill me after all!"

"Oh, Cassidy.", Halinor said sadly as she shook her head.

"See?", Caleb said. "You're no better than we were when it comes to Cornelia!"

"But there's more.", the Oracle said. "Isn't there, Cassidy?"

"Yes, there is.", Cassidy said. "Yes! I meant what I just said. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't work with her.", she said before turning to Will, Irma, and Caleb. "I meant what I said yesterday. If it meant saving even one life, I'd do it. I'd work with Rissa.", she said proudly. "Just like you all did with Phobos. That's what it means to be a Guardian. To protect the innocent. Even if it means working with an enemy to do it."

"It seems that you were right, Halinor.", the Oracle said. "Cassidy has shown great wisdom today. And for that, I thank you, Cassidy."

"Ummmmm... Sure.", Cassidy said not knowing what was going on.

"Now as for you, Cornelia.", the Oracle said getting her attention. "It seems that you want to end your days being a Guardian."

"About that.", Cornelia said before the Oracle raised his hand stopping her.

"As much as you want to as you say quit, Halinor has brought something to my attention.", the Oracle said.

"And what's that?", Taranee asked being curious.

"A year ago, I asked the Guardians if they wanted Cornelia to return to their group as the Earth Guardian.", the Oracle explained.

"At the time you four said no.", Halinor said to Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. "Now I ask all 'original' Guardians this. Would those who don't want Cornelia to stop being a Guardian please raise their hands.", she said as raised her right hand.

It didn't take long for Taranee and Hay Lin to raise their hand followed by Cassidy. But what surprised the others Guardians was that Kadma and Yan Lin raised their hands as well.

"Don't be to surprised.", Joe said. "Halinor did say all 'original' Guardians. And it looks like there are three other votes as well.", he said looking at Will, Irma, and Caleb who had their hands up as well."

"Okay! What gives?", Alchemy questioned. "You three were all happy about getting rid of Cornelia!"

"So what changed you mind?", Cornelia asked.

"It's what Cassidy said yesterday.", Will began to explain. "Lives are at stake and we need all the help we can get. And if she's willing to work with Nerissa after all she's done, then I can work with you. Just give me some time to get over all that happened. Okay?"

"Okay.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

"And we'll be keeping an eye on you.", Irma said as she narrowed her eyes at Cornelia.

"A very close eye.", Caleb said giving Cornelia a look that said he truly didn't trust her.

"Surprise, surprise.", Alchemy whispered to Taranee and Hay Lin getting a giggle out of them.

"I can live with that.", Cornelia said. "So, I guess I'm still a Guardian."

"Got that right.", Cassidy said with a smirk as she playfully punched Cornelia in the arm.

"And now it is time for you to meet the new Guardians that will be the Air and Quintessence Guardians of Cassidy's team.", the Oracle said as he touched the waters of the Viewing Pool. "Behold the Air Guardian! Selece Roberts!"

It was then that the image of Selece Robertson appeared in the Viewing Pool. She was walking down the sidewalk with Micheal to see more of the city. All of the Guardians were surprised to see that Selece would be joining them.

"She's the Air Guardian?", Irma questioned.

"Is that a problem, Water Guardian?", Tibor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't look like much of a fighter.", Caleb replied.

"Neither were your fellow Guardians.", Alfor replied. "But they have proven to be true Guardians."

"And I can promise you that Selece is a fighter.", Joe said. "She didn't learn martial arts for fun. She's as tough as they come."

"We'll see.", Caleb said.

"So who's going to be the Quintessence Guardian? Micheal?", Will asked ignoring Caleb's comment.

"No. But he will play a role in help you all.", the Oracle said as he opened a fold. "But for now, let us welcome the two siblings."

Back on Earth, Micheal and Selece were walking around Heatherfield to get to know the place better. Selece was dressed in a pair of green pants with a yellow shirt and white sneakers while Michel was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with black and brown sneakers.

"You know, this place is pretty cool.", Micheal said. "It's no Fadden Hills but it's still cool."

"I wonder what Will is up to.", Selece said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Oh wait! She can't take any calls."

"Not for the next three months.", Micheal replied. "And even if she could, I don't think she'd be wanting to talk to anybody after what happened yesterday.", he said with a grin.

"I still can't believe that happened.", Selece said with a giggle. "Poor, Will. First, she gets grounded and then _THAT_ happens!"

"Well, that was one way to make our first week here interesting.", Micheal said. "What else could happen?", he questioned as they passed an alley.

It was then both siblings saw a thing of blueish-white light suddenly appear in the alley. Micheal and Selece didn't know what to think of it as they walked down the alley.

"What the heck is that?", Micheal questioned as they looked at the thing of light.

"No idea.", Selece said. "But... I think I've seen something like this before."

"Where?", Micheal asked.

"I can't remember.", Selece said. "But I know that the both of us saw something like this before. I just can't remember where.", she said while rubbing her chin.

"Hmmmm...", Micheal said as he began to think. "I think you're right about us seeing this before. Wait a second! Now I remember! Grandma's storybook! She drew something like this!"

"Oh yeah!", Selece said remembering. "I remember seeing it in the storybook she made. All those stories she told us are in that book! I have it on a self in my room."

"What did she call those these things?", Micheal questioned as he looked at the light. "Portals?"

"No! Folds!", Selece said. "They're rifts that lead to other worlds. But... That was just a story!"

"Does this look like a story?", Micheal questioned pointing at the fold. "I'm going through it!"

"But you don't know where it leads.", Selece said.

"That's the adventure.", Micheal said with a smirk. "Maybe I should call Angelo and see if he wants in!", he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Suddenly, the fold started moving towards them and before they knew it, they were through the fold. Once through the fold, Micheal and Selece saw that they were in a large room made of white marble. But what caught their attention was the fact the Joe and Kadma Vanders was standing there with Yan Lin, and Halinor.

"Mr. & Mrs. Vanders?", Micheal questioned as the fold closed. "What are you doing here?"

"And where are we?", Selece asked.

"It's a long story kids.", Kadma said. "One that starts by you two turning around."

Once the two siblings turned around they were more than surprised to see their friends standing there. Only they looked a bit different.

"Will?", Selece questioned.

"Cornelia?", Micheal questioned.

"Hey, guys.", Will and Cornelia said with a smile and a wave.

"Shouldn't you two be home?", Micheal asked Will and Irma getting a laugh out of the other Guardians except Caleb and Irma.

"Of all the things to ask, you ask that?", Irma questioned.

"Oh, I have more questions.", Micheal said. "Like what the heck is going on?"

"And why are we here?", Selece asked. "And who are those guys?", she asked pointing towards the Oracle, Luba, Tibor, Alfor, and Endarno.

"I wish there was a fast way of telling you.", Taranee said.

"Allow me.", Halinor said as she stepped up to Micheal and Selece.

Halinor then touched the both of their foreheads and used some of her telepathy from what little Fire Guardian power she had and showed them what they needed to know. When she was finished, she began to feel weak in the knees but thankfully, Joe and Tibor were there to catch her in time.

"Remember, Halinor. You're not connected to an Auramere anymore.", Tibor replied as he and Joe guided her to a chair so she could sit down and rest. "Using your powers drains you."

"Perhaps.", Halinor said as she was sitting down. "But now they both know what they need to know. Don't you?", she asked Micheal and Selece.

"Y-Yeah.", Micheal said. "Talk about living a double life."

"You get use to it.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"And you want me to be one of these Guardians?", Selece asked the Oracle.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "You, Selece, are something of a free spirit that can go with the flow of things so to speak."

"Something we Air Guardians are known for.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile as she walked up to Selece. "Besides. There was a time that your grandmother took my place as the Air Guardian."

"Really?", Selece, Micheal, Hay Lin, and Will questioned.

"Gale was a firecracker!", Joe replied. "She took to being the Air Guardian quite well."

"So who better than one of her grandchildren to become our second Air Guardian.", Halinor said with a kind smile that Selece returned.

"Okay. But what about Micheal?", Selece asked. "Is he going to be a Guardian, too?"

"No, but he has another role to play.", the Oracle said. "One you all will find out about later. But for now, it is time for you all to know who the second Guardian of Quintessence will be.", he said as he made an image appear in the Viewing Pool.

All of the Guardians looked to see Angelo dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants and nothing else having a sparring session with his Uncle John who was dressed in a pair of red sweatpants and nothing else.

"Angelo?", Will questioned.

"Rich-boy?", Caleb questioned with grin and a smirk. "Yeah right! He's the last guy I'd pick!"

"That's my grandson you're talking about, boy!", Kadma said.

"And believe me when I say he can handle himself well.", Joe added.

"Can he now?", Endarno questioned.

"See for yourself, Endarno.", Tibor said as he was looking in the Viewing Pool.

Everyone looked to see how well Angelo was sparring with John. He took some hits but recovered from them fast. After a few more minutes of sparring, they ended with a respectful bow and took a much needed break.

"I take it you've been training on your own.", John said as they grabbed a bottle of water each and began to drink.

"Yeah! Me and Micheal have been doing a bit of sparring every once in a while.", Angelo explained. "We've been working with wooden weapons, too. He can fight well with a broadsword."

"Well, your training has paid off.", John said with a grin.

"Thanks.", Angelo said with a smile. "By the way, I was hoping that we could... let Will, Micheal, and Selece in on the family secret."

"You mean about the Known Worlds?", John questioned. "You sure about that?"

"Well... yeah.", Angelo said. "I mean I was seven when I found out about it all. And I kept it all from Will, Selece, and Micheal all this time. And believe me when I say that it wasn't easy to keep it all a secret back then."

"I would believe so.", John said. "But I want you to think about this before you want to tell anybody about it all."

"Been there and done that.", Angelo said. "I think they can handle it."

"Glad you think that.", John said as he put his sneakers and white tank-top on.

"Why?", Angelo said as he put his sneakers and grey tank-top on.

"You'll see.", John said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fold crystal and headed inside the house with Angelo right behind him.

"So where are we going?", Angelo asked as John opened a fold with the fold crystal.

"Kandrakar.", John said.

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "Haven't been there in a while. With the moving and all."

"Well, this isn't a social visit.", John replied as he went through the fold.

"So what's going on?", Angelo asked as he went through the fold. "Oooooh snap!", he said as he looked and saw all that were there. "Aren't you two grounded and should be home?", he asked Will and Irma getting a laugh out of some of the others.

"Really?", Irma questioned. "You not the least bit curious about why you're here?"

"I've been here before.", Angelo said surprising the Guardians, Micheal, and Selece. "I've been to a few other worlds, too. Some nice, some not so nice. But all in all I've had my fair share of adventures. But I would like to know what's going on."

"Well, Angelo, you know about me being one of the extra Guardians right?", Cassidy questioned getting a nod from Angelo.

"Wait! You told him about us?", Caleb questioned while narrowing her eyes at Angelo.

"No! I told him about me being a Guardian.", Cassidy said narrowing her eyes at Caleb before turning her attention back to Angelo. "Anyway, now you and Selece have been picked to be Guardians as well."

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "Didn't see that coming."

"Tell me about it.", Selece said. "I'm still letting all of this sink in."

"So, who's who?", Angelo asked. "I know Cassidy is water."

"Water, also.", Irma said.

"Fire.", Tarane and Alchemy said.

"Earth.", Cornelia and Caleb said.

"Air!", Hay Lin said in her normal chipper tone.

"Quintessence.", Will said.

"I'm going to be air.", Selece replied.

"So, that'll make be quintessence.", Angelo figured. "I won't be wearing any pink, will I?"

"Do you see me wearing any pink?", Caleb asked in an annoyed tone.

"You don't know a joke when you hear one do you, buddy?", Angelo asked. "You're way to serious, man."

"All joking aside, it is time for you and Selece to become Guardians.", Halinor said as she got to her feet.

"Indeed it is, Halinor.", the Oracle said as he made the Aurameres of Air and Quintessence appear. "Step forward Selece and Angelo."

"You ready?", Angelo asked his friend as they stepped up to the Oracle.

"Not really.", Selece replied. "This is... _BIG_!"

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said as they stood before the Oracle.

'Do not worry, young ones.', the Oracle said to them telepathiclly. 'If you were not worthy of this, then you would not be here.'

'Are you using telepathy?', Selece questioned through her thoughts.

'Indeed.', the Oracle said. 'When you two become Guardians, you will learn that you all have share such a link with each other.'

'Cool!', Selece said with a smile.

'I take it you're ready.', Angelo said to Selece through the telepathic link the Oracle had up between them.

"Then let us begin.", the Oracle said ready to bring them into the fold so to speak.

Once he said, the two Aurameres floated in front of Angelo and Selece. The silver Air Guardian Auramere shot a beam of power at Selece while the white Quintessence Auramere shot a beam of power at Angelo. Once the beams hit them they were encircled in balls of light. Selece's silver, Angelo's white.

"They're going to be okay, right?", Micheal asked Cornelia as his sister and Angelo were transforming.

"They'll be find.", Cornelia said. "Me and the others go through the same thing when we transform.", she said as the light around Angelo and Selece faded.

Once it faded, everyone looked to see an eighteen year old looking Angelo who was looking well built and toned in body. Coming out of his back were black falcon wings that matched the color of his hair which was still in dreads that were more past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with brown leather boots with a white tank-top with a brown leather battle harness over the tank-top. On his wrist were brown leather bracers with a leather headband on his head. In his left hand, he held a round shield that had the symbol of unity on it.

"Okay. This is... new.", Angelo said looking down at himself.

"I'll say.", Selece said getting everyone's attention as she was looking down at herself.

Selece now looked eighteen with long black hair that went down to her waist. But it was the outfit she was wearing that surprised a lot of them. It was a long pink gown with purple boots and green and purple stockings. Her outfit was that of Nerissa Diamond. Former Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and rouge Guardian that caused a lot of trouble for Kandrakar and the Guardians. It didn't take long for Selece to see that most of the Guardians, both old and new, were giving her odd looks.

"What?", Selece questioned.

"It's your outfit.", Will said.

"What's wrong with it?", Selece asked.

"It's the same as Nerissa's!", Caleb snapped making Selece jump back a bit.

"What's the deal?", Irma yelled.

"What the heck is going on?", Micheal asked.

"Nerissa. Nerissa.", Angelo said remembering something. "You told me about her, Grampa. Isn't she your best friend?"

"Sure is.", Joe said gettig a shocked look from Will. "Don't give me that look, Kiddo. I know of the bad she's done. But I still believe that deep down she still has some good in her."

"And how do you think that?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah! What good thing has she ever done?", Caleb questioned.

"I'm looking at him.", Joe said in a calm voice as he looked Caleb in the eye. "She gave birth to you, son. If that's not a sign of love, then I don't know what is."

"He has you there, Caleb.", Will said.

"But, Will...", Caleb began to say before Will held up her hand stopping him.

"Nerissa and Julian loved each other enough to bring you into the world.", Will said. "That's a sign of love. You have to admit that."

"Maybe so, but she's done much harm too!", Caleb said.

"Which is why young Selece wears the garb of the former Guardian.", the Oracle said. "I believe that she will bring honor to it."

"Ummm... Thanks.", Selece said still feeling a bit confused.

"Your fellow Guardians will explain things to you later.", the Oracle said with a kind smile before opening a fold. "But for now you all must head to Metamoor."

"Is there another attack?", Will questioned.

"No, but there is something of great important that young Micheal must be there for.", Tibor said.

"Me?", Micheal questioned.

"Yes, you.", Joe said. "So get going."

"Ooookay.", Micheal said as she stepped towards the fold. "Here goes nothing.", he said as he stepped through the fold.

"This should be fun.", Angelo said as he stepped towards the fold.

Before he stepped through the fold, he turned to see a nervous Selece.

"You coming, Selece?", Angelo asked getting the new Guardian's attention.

"I... I don't know.", Selece said. "This is a lot to take in."

"It was a lot for me to take in when I was a kid.", Angelo said as he walked up to Selece and held her right hand. "You're not alone in this.", he said giving her a smile that she returned.

Selece then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Will there.

"We got your back.", she said smiling at her friend. "You're gonna love Metamoor. It's like being in midlevel times."

"Really?", Selece questioned as they went through the fold followed by the others.

Once they were all through the fold, the Oracle closed it leaving him and his council along with Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe there in the fortress.

"I wonder how things will turn out now with Selece and Angelo as Guardians.", Kadma pondered.

"Only time will tell, my friend.", Yan Lin said. "But if she's anything like her grandmother, then Selece will do fine."

"I'm not to worried about Angelo.", Joe said. "With all that we've done with him, he'll be okay."

"All will be well, my friends.", the Oracle said. "Together, they will be a powerful fighting force for good."

"Well, shall see.", Endarno said. "They must learn to work together first."

"Time will show what happens.", Alfor said. "One must have faith."

"Well said, my friend.", Tibor said.

"Well, said indeed.", Luba agreed.

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, Angelo along with Selece and Micheal were amazed at the palace they were in. And they were surprised to find out who it belonged to.

"Wait a sec!", Micheal said as they were walking down the halls of the palace. "Elyon is not only from this world, but the queen of this kingdom."

"But she's on Earth to finish her high school education.", Selece added.

"And Caleb, Drake, and Aldern are also from this world.", Angelo finished.

"Yes. Yes. And yes.", Alchemy said.

"You've had an interesting time since you've moved here.", Selece said to Will.

"And then some.", Will said with a grin.

"So if you all are Guardians, then what with the beef you've got with Cornelia?", Micheal asked Will.

"It's complicated.", Taranee said not wanting to stir trouble.

"What's so complicated about Cornelia almost killing Will?", Irma questioned with a smirk making Micheal, Angelo, and Selece stop in their tracks.

"Irma!", Hay Lin said giving her best friend a scowl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Selece said. "Back up! What happened now?"

"Why don't you show them, Taranee.", Irma said.

"Yeah, Taranee.", Caleb said. "Show them, and let them be the judge."

"Show us what?", Micheal questioned.

"Through our telepathic link, I can show Selece and Aneglo what happened _THAT_ day.", Taranee explained.

"But not me, because I'm not a Guardian.", Michael figured.

"But Elyon can show all three of you.", Hay Lin said. "As the Heart of Metamoor, she can do that."

"She's a living Heart?", Angelo questioned.

"Yep. And a powerful one at that.", Cassidy said as they continued to walk towards the Throne Room of the palace.

Once at the Throne Room doors, the guards opened the doors letting the young heroes in. Once inside, they saw Elyon and her Honor Guard there with their weapons.

"Hey, guys!", Elyon said as she walked up to them. "Micheal?"

"Ummmm... Hi, Elyon.", Micheal said with a friendly wave.

"What am I? Chopped liver?", Selece questioned.

"Selece? Angelo?", Elyon questioned. "You two are Guardians? And why are you wearing Nerissa's outfit?", she asked Selece?"

"The Oracle says that she'll bring honor to it again.", Cassidy said. "And I think he's right.", she said making Selece smile.

"Talk about your surprises.", Drake said walking up to the group with the rest of the Honor Guard. "Welcome to Meridain, my friends."

"Thanks. Like you outfit.", Micheal said referring to Drake's clothes. "It fits you."

"Thanks.", Drake said as Aldern walked up to them.

"Hello, my friends.", Aldern said.

"Do we know you?", Selece questioned.

"It's Aldern.", Taranee replied.

"No way!", Angelo said.

Aldern then took out his ring and put it on. Once he did this, his glamour of him looking African-American kicked in.

"Whoa!", Angelo, Selece, and Micheal said as Aldern took his ring off removing the glamour.

"So, can I ask why you guys are here?", Elyon asked. "It's good to see you all, but..."

"Oh yeah!", Alchemy said. "The Oracle said that Micheal had to be here."

"Oh. OH!", Elyon said. "So you're the one he told me about!"

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, the Oracle told me that a friend from Earth would be one of the people that'll have a Heart charged weapon.", Elyon explained.

"So you can use a weapon?", Aldern asked.

"Well, Angelo and I have been training with a number of weapons.", Micheal replied. "Swords, short swords, battle axes, daggers, knives, maces."

"War hammers, staves, battle batons, tonfas, greaves, gloves.", Angelo continued. "Heck! Selece can use the staff pretty well."

"Impressive.", Julian said.

"Then I guess the Oracle was wise to pick you in joining us.", Raythor said. "Come lad. Much needs to be done.", he said as he and the rest of the Honor Guard formed a circle around Elyon while holding up the weapon they wanted to be Heart charged.

Alborn had a long sword, Miriadel had a bow, Raythor had his long sword, Julian also had a long sword, Vathek had his morning star mace, Tynar had a spear, Drake had a short handle mace, and Aldern had a battle-axe.

"Pick a weapon, Micheal.", Elyon said pointing towards a table that had plenty of weapons on it for him to pick.

"Wow! That's a lot of weapons.", he said as he looked at all the weapons. "But I think I'll go with this one.", he said as he picked the broad sword. "I can use this for offence and defence.", he said as he took his spot in the circle that was in between Drake and Aldern with his weapon raised. "So what happens now?"

"This.", Elyon said as she formed a ball of energy and let it float into air.

Once it was high enough it slipt into eight balls of energy and each of those balls went into one of the eight weapons in the circle. Once they did, the weilders of the weapons felt a tingle from said weapons.

"What was that?", Drake questioned as he looked down at his weapon.

"That, Drake, was me giving your weapons a bit of my power.", Elyon explained. "It's not much, but it'll give you all the edge against our newest enemies. The stronger you are the stronger your weapon will be."

"If only our soldiers had this kind of edge.", Raythor said as he sheathed his sword.

"If only.", Julian agreed.

"I already thought about that.", Elyon said as she walked up to the table of weapons. "A few months ago, Aketon discovered some crystals that, if carefully carved, can be of great use to us. So I asked him and some other blacksmiths to see what they could do with them. The best they could do for now are spearheads, like the one Tynar's spear, daggers, and arrowheads.", she explained as she walked up to her adoptive mother with a quiver full of arrows. "I hope they are of great use to you, mother.", she said as she handed Miriadel the quiver of arrows.

Miriadel took an arrow out and saw that it's tip was of the yellow crystal like the head of Tynar's spear.

"Beautiful.", she said as she admired the arrowhead before putting it back in the quiver with the other arrows. "Thank you, daughter.", she said with a smile. "I'll make every shot count."

"I know you will.", Elyon said returning the smile.

"So what happens now?", Selece asked.

"Now we do some training.", Cassidy said. "And may I suggest we start with teaching you and Angelo how to fly."

"I'm up for that.", Angelo said. "Last thing I need is to be crashing into a wall."

"Amen to that.", Selece said.

"Mind if we use you courtyard to do some training, Elyon?", Alchmey asked.

"Knock yourselves out.", Elyon said. "Matter fact, I'll come with. I could use the break."

"The more the merrier.", Cornelia said as they all exited the Throne Room.

"This should be fun.", Irma said sarcastically. "Training a bunch of newbies when we could be working on some advance stuff."

"You complain too much.", Taranee said. "Besides. For all we know, Selece and Angelo may take to their powers quickly."

"We'll see.", Caleb said thinking they'd have a time getting used to their powers.

'We'll see indeed.', he thought to himself as they made their way to the courtyard to train.

**A/N: Well, it looks like that not only are Selece and Angelo Guardians, but Micheal is one of the people that has a Heart charged weapon. And Cornelia is still a Guardian! Looks like things are looking up. But that's when things start to happen as well. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Please review.**


	15. Training & Sleepover Plans

**A/N: _I do not own Capcom, or Pokemon. You'll see why I'm saying this._**

**Chapter 15:**

_An hour later..._

"You have got to be kidding me.", Irma said as she was in the air with the other Guardians and Elyon looking at Angelo and Selece as they were doing loops in the air like they've flown for years.

"How did they get use to flying so fast?", Caleb questioned.

"Some have in them, while others don't.", Hay Lin bragged remembering how quick she took to flying when she first became a Guardian. "Maybe it's a family thing. I mean my grandmother was a Guardian, Selece's grandmother was a stand-in Guardian for Grandma, Angelo's grandmother was a Guardian, and your mother was a Guardian, Caleb."

"Bragging much?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just saying.", Hay Lin said with a proud smile as Angelo and Selece flew up to the group.

"So do we pass?", Angelo asked.

"Are you kidding? You guys took to flying as fast as Hay Lin did when she first became a Guardian.", Will said. "Maybe you're right about the family thing, Hay Lin.", she said which had Hay Lin flashing her beaming smile.

"And now we go to your powers.", Cassidy said.

"Which are?", Selece asked.

"Well, like me, you have the power over the air and wind.", Hay Lin began to explain. "You're faster than the others when it comes to flying, like me. And you can turn invisible!"

"Cool!", Selece said getting more excited about being a Guardian. "So what tricks can I do?"

"Come on! I'll show ya!", Hay Lin said as she flew off somewhere.

"Right behind you!", Selece said following Hay Lin.

"Looks like Hay Lin is happy to have a fellow Air Guardian.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Show what can I do?", Angelo asked.

"Like me you have the power of lightning.", Will said as she had some electricity crackle around her fingers. "Not to mention energy. You can create defensive shields out of energy and imbue inanimate objects with pure life energy. You also have superhuman strength and an intuitive sixth sense regarding supernatural and mystical phenomena. And... You can talk to anything with a current of electricity or power."

"Just like you, I'm guessing.", Angelo figured.

"Yep.", Will said with a proud smile.

"Then teach me, oh wise one.", Angelo said while doing a martial artist's bow as they hovered in the air with the others.

"Come, grasshopper. You have much to learn.", Will joked as she led the way to a spot where they could do some training.

"Coming, Sensei Will.", Angelo joked as he followed Will getting a laugh out of her.

"Not without me, you won't.", Caleb said to himself as he began to follow the two friends.

As they were flying off, Will noticed Caleb following them out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh brother.", Will said knowing what Caleb was up to. "Hold on a sec, Angelo. I have to take care of something.", she said as she flew past him and towards Caleb.

"Yeah. Sure.", Angelo said knowing what was about to happen. "Sucks to be you dude."

Once she was close to him, Caleb stopped flying and hovered in the air as Will closed in on him. And he saw that she wasn't looking to happy.

"No.", Will said to Caleb.

"Huh?", Caleb questioned.

"No you can not come with us, Caleb.", Will said.

"But..."

"No buts!", Will said cutting her boyfriend off. "It's been a long time since I've had time to hang with Angelo, Selece, and Micheal. Mainly Angelo seeing as we both go way back. So this is one of those times that I'd like to hang with him and have some fun with training. So, go back to the palace and leave us be. If you truly care for me, like you say you do, then you'll give me some space.", she said before flying off.

Caleb said nothing as he flew back to the palace. Even though he'd rather be with Will seeing as she was alone with Angelo. A guy he didn't trust alone with Will due to the history they had together. But he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her, so off to the palace he flew.

"Come on, Angelo. I know just the right spot for us to train.", Will said as she led the way.

"Things okay between you and Caleb?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah. He just has to learn to be okay with me being alone with another guy.", Will said with a small smile.

"So he's jealous of me.", Angelo figured with a cocky smile.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Mr. Vanders.", Will said as she flew under him so that she was facing him and playfully poked his nose with a smirk.

"To late, Ms. Vandom. I'm full of myself already.", Angelo said with an innocent smile as he batted his eyes making Will bust out laughing as she led the way to the spot she wanted to do some training.

Back at the palace, the others were doing some work with their powers. Taranee and Alchemy were doing some training together while Cassidy was doing the same with a reluctant Irma. As for Caleb and Cornelia... well... while Caleb was working more on his telekinesis, Cornelia was working on something Kadma taught her.

"Wow, Cornelia! That's amazing!", Elyon said as she saw what Cornelia was able to do.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said proud of what she was able to do. "Kadma helped me pull this off. I got to admit, it's not half bad.", she said as she looked down at herself.

Cornelia was now coated, head to toe, in metal from a sword she was holding. And she was able to move around like she normally does. She then began to form hammers, swords, shields and a few other weapons from her coating. It didn't take long for the others to see this. Including a jealous Caleb.

"Not bad, Cornelia!", Taranee said as she and Alchemy came up to her and Elyon.

"When did you learn that?", Alchemy asked.

"A few weeks ago. Kadma taught it to me.", Cornelia said as she shedded her coating. "It took a while, but I finally got it packed down pretty well. I can do it with stone and wood as well."

"I was wondering when Kaddie was going to teach you some of her skills.", Cassidy replied. "Me and Hallie learned to do something like that."

"Really?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yep.", Cassidy said.

"Then let's see it.", Irma said not believing Cassidy.

"Very well.", Cassidy said as she took a few steps from the group. "May I present, my ice coating."

Cassidy then coated herself in ice like Cornelia did with the metal from the sword. When she was done, she was coated top to bottom in ice that she was able to move around like it was a part of her.

"Ta-Da!", Cassidy said as she floated in the air a bit while spinning around gracefully.

"Cool!", Taranee said. "No pun intended.", she said with a smile.

"Thank you.", Cassidy said as she let the coating melt off of her. "I mostly use that when things get way to hot. Speaking of which, you two can do something like that with your fire power.", she said to Taranee and Alchemy. "I suggest you learn from Hallie about it all."

"Got it.", Alchemy and Taranee said with a nod.

"I suggest that you learn how to do the coating trick as well.", Cassidy said to Caleb. "With what we're up against, it'll come in handy."

"I'm sure Kadma will teach it to you.", Cornelia replied as she Sat next to Elyon who was sitting on a bench.

"And may I suggest that you learn the ice coating, Irma.", Taranee said to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said not really carrying about it all.

"You know something, Irma? You really need to be more focused on things.", Cassidy said. "I may have my moments but you are on a whole other level, girl!", she said earning a glare from her fellow Water Guardian.

"Well, I'll have you know that I can do a few tricks that you know nothing about!", Irma said.

"If you're talking about that thing you did when you make a giant water version of yourself, then save it.", Cassidy replied. "Been there and done that.", she said surprising Irma just as Hay Lin and Selece came flying towards them.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as she and Selece landed in front of them. "Did we miss anything?"

"Just some of us giving each other some advice.", Taranee said with a grin. "How did you two do with training?"

"Weeeeeeeeell Selece is good with making twisters and air balls.", Hay Lin replied.

"It's the air blade attack I need work on.", Selece said with a smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't sweat it, Selece.", Cassidy said. "Your grandmother was the same way."

"Wow! Really?", Selece questioned.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said. "It may of took a while, but she got it down packed after some practice.", she explained making Selece smile.

"Has anyone seen my brother?", Selece asked.

"Last I saw he went over to the training grounds with the Honor Guard.", Cornelia replied looking over at the training grounds to see Micheal sparring with Vathek with wooden weapons. "And it looks like he's sparring with Vathek."

"This I got to see!", Caleb said as he headed towards the training grounds with the others right behind him.

"Where are Will and Angelo?", Selece asked as they walked towards the training grounds.

"They went somewhere to do some training.", Taranee replied as they got to the training grounds as Micheal and Vathek were sparring against each other.

"You're good, kid!", Vathek said as he was spinning the wooden morning start mace he had. "You got the speed to dodge my attacks!", he said as she swung his weapon at Micheal who dodged the attack. "But let's see how long you can keep it up!", he said as he swung at Micheal again.

Seeing the attack, Micheal dodged the attack. But that didn't stop Vathek from keeping the attacks coming! Even though they were using wooden versions of their weapons, they still could pack a punch! And it was proven when Vathek swung at Micheal with a side attack with his mace only for Micheal to block the attack with the flat side of his broad sword which sent him sliding while still standing.

"Impressive.", Raythor said as he and the others were watching the sparring match. "The boy has skill."

"Beginner's luck.", Caleb said.

"Need I remind you that Micheal and Angelo have trained with weapons.", Selece replied eyeing Caleb. "And they've learned to use weapons from Angelo's uncle and grandfather."

"If that's the case, then Micheal must be good.", Cassidy said.

It was then Vathek swung his mace at Micheal in a downward motion. Seeing this, Micheal swung his sword upward striking the mace sending it flying up and behind Vathek. Micheal then threw his wooden broad sword along the ground letting it slide towards Vathek before he made a mad dash towards Vathek as the large Galhot swung his mace towards Micheal only to see that he was running at him.

"What the...?", Vathek questioned as he saw Micheal reach down and grab the handle of his broad sword and slide in between his legs. "Where did he...?", he questioned before he felt something touch his right shoulder.

Vathek looked out of the corner of his eye to see the blade of Micheal's wooden broad sword resting on his shoulder. Seeing this, Vathek knew it was over.

"Well played.", Vathek said with a grin as Micheal removed the blade from his shoulder. "You show strength, speed, skill, and cunning.", the Galhot said a he turned to face Micheal. "I'd be honored to have you fight by my side.", he said as he extended his free hand to Micheal while giving him a smile.

"Like wise.", Micheal said returning the smile as they shook hands.

"That was awesome!", Hay Lin said.

"Totally!", Alchemy agreed.

"Wow!", Cornelia said to herself amazed at Micheal's skills.

"I take it somebody's impressed with her boyfriend.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"We're only dating right now.", Cornelia said as Micheal came walking up to them with the rest of the Honor Guard.

"But...", Elyon said knowing there was a but coming.

"But... I do hope it'll become more.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Hoping what'll become more?", Micheal asked overhearing part of what Cornelia and Elyon were talking about. "And where's Will and Angelo?"

"They went off to do some training alone.", Taranee explained.

"Ten to one they wanted to be alone to catch up on old times.", Micheal figured. "Those two go way back."

"And we're talking WAY back!", Selece said.

"Did they ever date?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Selece answered surprising Caleb. "But it didn't last long."

"Yeah.", Micheal said as they all were heading into the palace. "They decided to end their relationship before Will moved to Heatherfield. They were afraid to try a long distance relationship fearing that they might meet someone and end up hurting each other in the end, which would ruin their friendship."

"Wow!", Alchemy said. "That's a sign of true friendship."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said feeling sad yet happy for Will and Angelo.

"I wonder what they're doing now?", Cornelia pondered.

"Probably catching up on old times.", Taranee figured.

'That's what I'm afraid of.'', Caleb thought to himself as he looked up at the sky before heading into the palace.

_As for Will and Angelo..._

"HA!", Angelo shouted as he fired a ball of lightning at a target Will had set up. "That was so awesome!"

"Yeah! But...", Will said as she looked at the stance Angelo was in as he fired his lightning ball. "Street Fighter much?", she questioned with a smirk.

"For some reason, I was thinking the Hadouken.", Angelo explained. "Besides. Doing that helps me focus. Give it a try! It's kind of fun!"

"Actually, I've been working on something else.", Will said as she began to blush a bit.

"What have you been trying?", Angelo asked.

"Do you still watch Pokemon?", Will asked getting a nod from Angelo. "Weeeeeell... I've tried to do Pikachu's Bolt Tackle. Only I'm flying."

"No way! That is awesome!", Angelo said making Will smile.

"Thanks!", Will said. "I can do it, I just need to find a way to gather the power faster. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to gather the power within me."

"Uncle John always tells me that the more you train the better you'll get at something.", Angelo said as he formed a ball of lightning before throwing it at one of the targets Will had set up to train with.

"Good advice.", Will said.

"You know, I wonder how much this shield can take.", Angelo said as he picked up his shield.

"Only one way to find out.", Will said with a smirk as she formed a ball of lightning.

"Let her rip!", Angelo said holding up his shield ready for Will's attack.

At the same time, back at the palace, everyone there was talking in their own groups either talking about old times or what they planned to do in the future.

"So, now that you know about all of this, what do you think about training with us?", Drake asked Micheal as he and Aldern were standing near a pillar in the Throne Room.

"Works for me.", Micheal said. "I know my sister will be doing some training. So, I better get good with this baby.", he said looking at his broad sword.

"That's the spirit!", Aldern replied. "We just need to find a spot to train on Earth."

"Well, how about Mr. Vanders' backyard?", Micheal suggested. "I'm sure he'll let us train there."

"Couldn't hurt to ask.", Drake said.

"So, what kind of training do you do when you're alone?", Selece asked Hay Lin as the two of them were standing with Taranee by a window.

"Well if I'm in my room, I try to make mini-twisters without causing too much damage.", Hay Lin replied. "I also work on how long I can stay invisble. You never know when you might have to spy on the enemy."

"Good point.", Selece said. "Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure!", Taranee said with a smile.

"What's the deal with what Irma said earlier about Cornelia trying to kill Will?", she asked.

"Well, it's a long story.", Taranee said sadly. "I think it's best that you let Elyon show you telepathiclly through Cornelia. After all, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known the truth.", she said as they walked over towards Elyon, Alchemy, and Cornelia who were sitting together.

"So, you two still going out for Homecoming Lady next month?", Alchemy asked Elyon and Cornelia.

"Maybe.", Elyon said. "I mean, could I really get any votes?"

"You're selling yourself short, Elyon.", Cornelia said to her friend. "And you should try out for Homecoming Lady too, Alchemy."

"Ha!", Alchemy said with a smile. "I'll settle for Miss Congeniality of the Freshman Class."

"You know, I heard that Martin is going out for Mr. Nice Guy of the Freshman Class.", Elyon replied. "I think he might have a chance at winning it."

"Did you see him at the pool party?", Alchemy asked her friends.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "Not to sound mean but when did he get in shape?"

"He's been working out over the Summer.", Alchemy replied getting odd looks from her two friends. "What? I asked him at the pool party. Turns out that his uncle came home from his tour of duty. He then got Martin into working out."

"Well, it paid off.", Elyon replied. "I'm surprised he let his hair grow out some."

"He does look nice with his hair that way.", Alchemy said.

"Could it be that Alchemy Ethel has a thing for one Martin Tubbs?", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"M-Maybe.", Alchemy said with a slight blush.

"So drop the guy a hint or two.", Elyon said.

"But what if he doesn't like me?", Alchemy questioned.

"You'll never know unless you give it a go.", Cornelia said. "How about we have a sleepover tonight and we can pick out an outfit for you to wear to get his attention."

"Oh! We can do each other's nails and hair!", Elyon said getting excited about the sleepover.

"We can have the sleepover at my place!", Alchemy suggested.

"A sleepover it is!", Cornelia said as Hay Lin and Selece came walking up to them.

"Who's having a sleepover?", Selece asked.

"We are.", Alchemy said. "You three wanna come? It'll be at my place."

"I'd like to, but I'll be helping my parents at the restaurant tonight.", Hay Lin said.

"Tonight is family night at my house.", Taranee said. "Sorry."

"I think I can come.", Selece said. "I just have to ask my folks."

"Cool!", Alchemy said.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Elyon?", Selece asked the Meridian queen.

"What's up?", Elyon asked.

"Can you show me what happened between Will and Cornelia?", Selece asked as Micheal came walking up to them.

"I'd like to know what happened, too.", Micheal said as he saw the sadden look on Cornelia's face. "I'm sorry, Cornelia, but I have to know before we can move forward in our relationship."

"I can can respect that.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

"And I can show you.", Elyon said. "But later. And with Angelo so I don't have to do it more than once."

"I can wait.", Selece said.

"Same here.", Micheal said. "Besides. I have a feeling that you don't want two certain people around when you show us.", he said looking over at Caleb and Irma who were standing out on the balcony of the Throne Room.

"What was your first clue?", Elyon asked with a smirk before they all started laughing.

"What are they laughing about?", Irma questioned looking over at the group.

"Who knows?", Caleb questioned. "I'm more worried about Will and the Angelo guy. He could be trying to flirt with Will right now!"

"You really need to lighten up, Rebel-Boy.", Irma said with a smirk. "Even I can see that they're just friends. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm surprised that you're talking nice about the guy that took your job running the radio show.", Caleb said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says that he'll be running it for long?", Irma questioned with a smirk. "All I need to do is get one person from the show on my side and have them sabotage things to not only get me back on the show but have me running things again."

"You're thinking about using that Martin guy, aren't you?", Caleb questioned.

"A little sweet talk here and there and he'll be doing what I need him to do.", Irma said as her smirk grew.

"You're one sneaky girl.", Caleb said. "You know that?"

"I see it as being cunning when I need to be.", Irma replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh brother.", Caleb said while rolling his eyes.

Just then, the Throne room doors opened with Will and Angelo walking into the room with their arms around each others shoulders with electricity crackling around them both as well as smoke coming off the both of them as they were laughing.

"What the heck happen to you two!?", Irma questioned.

"What did you do to Will!?", Caleb questioned while glaring at Angelo.

"Relax, Caleb. I'm fine.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"What happened?", Micheal asked.

"We tried to see how much damage Angelo's shield could take.", Will explained. "So, I hit it with a stream of lightning."

"And...?", Elyon questioned.

"And we found out that my shield can absorb lightning.", Angelo continued to explain. "But... only so much."

"Once it reached its limit, it went and released it in a burst of lightning.", Will finished explaining as she and Angelo scratched the back of their heads while smiling.

"Hence you two smoking with the lightning crackling around you two.", Taranee figured.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But, that was so cool! I wonder how it can stand up to energy and fire attacks."

"You can find out some other time.", Selece said. "Right now we have to head back home."

"Why?", Will asked.

"I'm having a sleepover with Alchemy, Elyon, and Cornelia.", Selece answered.

"I have to head back home too.", Taranee replied. "I promised my mom that I'd help her cook dinner tonight."

"Then we better head back.", Cassidy said as she opened a fold for Earth. "Let's go people!", she said with a grin before heading through the fold.

Once everyone was through the fold, they found themselves in the basement of the Vanders' home. Cassidy then closed the fold and then she and Will changed themselves and the other Guardians back to normal while Aldern put his ring back on bringing up his glamour of being an African-American. They all then headed upstairs while Will and Irma teleported back to their homes where they knew their Astral Drops were in their rooms ready to be absorbed by them. Taranee, and Hay Lin said their goodbyes before heading to their homes leaving the others there.

"So, you guys ready?", Elyon asked Selece, Micheal, and Angelo.

"Ready for what?", Angelo asked.

"I'm going to show you what happened between Will and Cornelia.", Elyon answered.

**A/N: Well, it seems that Will's friends are about to know what happened with Will and Cornelia. What will they think of Cornelia after they see what happened? Will Micheal want nothing to do with her? Will they side with Will and treat Cornelia the way she, Irma, and Caleb do? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	16. Sleepover & Start Of A Long Week

**Chapter 16:**

A few minutes later, Elyon was in the Living Room of the Vanders' home, sitting in a circle with Angelo, Selece, and Micheal. All three were sitting in a lotus position with their eyes closed. After taking a deep breath, Elyon began to show Selece, Angelo, and Micheal what she saw in Cornelia's mind when she attacked Will due to a form of mind control. Needless to say that the three of them were shocked by what they were seeing. When Elyon showed them everything, she cut the link and opened her eyes to see Micheal, Selece, and Angelo's surprised faces.

"You guys okay?", Elyon asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm okay.", Micheal said "I can't believe that happened."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as the four of them got to their feet. "That was just... wrong. To think all went down."

"So, what do we do now?", questioned Selece. "I mean, yeah, there were victims on both sides. But I can see why Will feels the way she feels."

"Gee! Thanks a lot, Sis!", Micheal said to his sister. "Way to take sides!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!", Selece said. "All I'm saying is that it's going to be a while before Will can trust Cornelia."

"She's right.", Cornelia said. "Everyone says that me and Will both were victims of Nerissa.", she said before letting out a sigh. "But no matter how you cut it, Will suffered more than I did."

"Actually, the way I see it, W.I.T.C.H. were all victims.", Angelo replied. "I mean if Caleb wasn't around, back then, there would have been one less Earth Guardian to fight the good fight."

"Which would have allowed my brother to get all that he wanted.", Elyon added.

"Thankfully, things turned out the way they did.", Cassidy said.

"So what about Will and Cornelia?", Alchemy questioned.

"Give it time.", Elyon said. "Things are bound to work out."

"Here's hoping.", Cornelia said before checking her watch. "I think I better get home to ask my parents if I can spend the night at you house, Al."

"Then may I suggest that you move it!", Alchemy said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Cornelia said before heading for the door.

"Mind if I walk you home?", Micheal asked as he offered his arm to Cornelia.

"I'd be honored.", Cornelia said as she held on to his arm as they left the Vanders' home.

"Shall I walk you home, Ms. Robertson?", Angelo asked Selece as he offered his arm to his friend.

"Yes you shall, Mr. Vanders.", Selece said as she took his arm before they headed out. "Oh wait! I don't know where you live, Alchemy."

"Just come back here.", Elyon said. "We can go to Alchemy's house together."

"Thanks.", Selece said before she left with Angelo.

"And now I have to get home.", Alchemy said as she headed for the front door.

"May I walk you home, Alchemy?", Aldern asked the Fire Guardian. "With this threat lurking around, I don't think you should be going anywhere alone if it can be helped."

"Ummmmm... Thanks.", Alchemy said accepting his offer before they left.

"Now that is a gentleman.", Cassidy said.

"You so like him.", Elyon said.

"Well... maybe.", Cassidy said with a slight blush.

"So tell him.", Elyon said ti her friend. "I wouldn't be surprised that he likes you as well."

"You think so?", Cassidy questioned.

'You two have no idea.', Drake thought to himself as he went into the Kitchen to get something to drink.

"You never know unless you go for it.", Elyon replied.

"I guess you're right.", Cassidy said. "What about you and Drake?", she whispered to Elyon.

"Wait! What?", Elyon questioned.

"Don't play dumb!", Cassidy said with as smirk. "I've seen how you look at him. Do you like him or not?"

"Well... He has been making me feel more comfortable on Metamoor when he's around.", Elyon said with a blush as she began to press her index fingers together. "But I don't think he sees me as nothing more than his queen."

"Then you ask him out.", Cassidy suggested.

"But... I'd like for him to ask me out.", Elyon replied. "I know it sounds old fashion, but I like that kind of stuff."

"Can't blame you there.", Cassidy said in agreement. "How about you drop him a few hints and see what happens."

"Couldn't hurt.", Elyon replied. "Hey! You want to come over Alchemy's for a sleepover we're having? Cornelia and Selece will be coming if their parents let them."

"And pass up a chance for us girls to get along?", Cassidy questioned with a smile. "Try and stop me!"

Elsewhere, Angelo was walking Selece home and the both of them were still getting over being Guardians.

"Can you believe this?", Selece asked Angelo. "To think that all those stories Grandma Gale told us were the real deal! And now I'm one of these Guardians!"

"Blows your mind, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"I still can't believe that you knew about all of this stuff for so long.", Selece replied.

"I only knew so much from what my grandparents and their friends told me.", Angelo replied. "I'm still learning stuff just like you."

"Just promise me something.", Selece said. "Promise me that I can count on you to be there for me when I'm in trouble and need help."

"I can't promise you that I'll always be there for you, Selece.", Angelo said causing Selece to frown a bit. "But...", he said as he grabbed her hands and held them gently. "I can promise that I'll do my best to be there for you when you need help.", he said making her smile before giving him a hug.

"Thanks.", Selece said.

"You're welcome, Selece.", Angelo said returning the hug before they continued their way to her home.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Aldern was walking Alchemy home. As he was doing this, the young Galhot had something on his mind.

"Can I ask you something, Alchemy?", Aldern asked getting the Fire Guardian's attention.

"Sure. Go ahead.", Alchemy said.

"It's about Cassidy.", he said. "Can you..."

"Tell you something about her that you can use to get closer to her.", Alchemy finished for him.

"How did you...?"

"I can't read your mind, but I've seen how you look at her.", Alchemy replied with a small smirk. "And if you haven't noticed, she has a thing for you too."

"So what do I do?", Aldern asked. "I'm still getting used to some of your world's customs. I've seen how some teenage boys talk to girls. But I just don't know how to talk to Cassidy without sounding stupid or upsetting her."

"Hmmmmm...", Alchemy said while thinking. "How about we ask the guys to help you out. I'm sure they'll help you out."

"But I figured that you'd have some advice seeing as you are a female.", Aldern replied.

"The best advice I can give you is to be honest and tell Cassidy how you feel.", Alchemy said. "But don't rush into it all. Take your time and ask her out on a few dates first. And for the first date, you'll need more than my help. Trust me. That's where the guys come in."

"Very well then.", Aldern said. "First, I ask Cassidy out on a date, and then I ask the others for help with that."

"Pretty much.", Alchemy said as they arrived at her home. "Well, we're at my place. Thanks for walking me home, Aldern."

"No problem.", Aldern said with a kind smile that Alchemy returned. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!", Alchemy said as she headed for her house.

Once he saw that she was inside, Aldren headed back to the Vanders home. In another part of Heatherfield, Micheal was walking Cornelia home. This involved them taking the bus halfway there. It didn't take them long to get to her apartment building. Once there, they took the elevator to the floor where Cornelia lived. Along the way, they were talking about what they wanted to do together among other things.

"So, what movie do you want to see these week?", Micheal asked.

"Well, there is that romantic comedy I saw a trailer for.", Cornelia said thinking about the movie she wanted to see.

"Okay.", Micheal said. "How about we go this Friday? You can pick the place we can eat before the movie."

"Sure.", Cornelia said as the elevator stopped. "I know just the place."

"Cool.", Micheal said as the elevator doors opened.

Once at Cornelia's apartment, she and Micheal smiled at each other happy to have this moment together. But as much as they wanted to kiss each other, both wanted to take things a bit slow. So, Cornelia simply kissed Micheal on the cheek causing him to smile at her before he kissed he hand.

"See you tomorrow.", Micheal said with a kind smile.

"See ya.", Cornelia said returning the smile before unlocking the door and going inside after taking one last look at Micheal.

Once the door closed, Micheal let out a happy sigh and headed for the elevator and had it take him to the main floor. He then headed home knowing that things were going to be okay between him and Cornelia. Later that evening, Cornelia, Selece, Cassidy, and Elyon were all over Alchemy's house for their sleepover. After eatting the pizzas and sodas, Alchemy's parents got for them, the girls were in their sleeping clothes and doing their nails as they were talking about things.

"So what do you think will happen tomorrow?", Alchemy asked as she was doing her toenails.

"You mean when Will and Irma walk onto the school grounds?", Elyon questioned.

"I see it being a bit quiet at first.", Selece replied. "But some people will be whispering to each other while looking at them."

"Followed by a few giggles and snickers.", Cornelia added.

"And then somebody is going to say something that'll get them all laughing.", Cassidy laughed getting the other girls laughing.

"But seriously, girls. I feel sorry for Will and Irma, but we need to think of some ideas for the paper.", Elyon replied.

"I already have a story for the gossip section.", Cornelia replied. "And boy is it good!"

"I'm still working on something.", Elyon replied. "I just need to get the fact straight before I do anything else."

"Me, Micheal, and Uriah have some stuff for sports.", Cassidy added.

"How is it working with Uriah?", Cornelia questioned while doing her fingernails

"Actually, he's not that bad.", Cassidy replied. "You just have to peak his interest."

"Looks like sports was it for him.", Elyon replied. "What about you, Al?", she asked one of her best friends. "You and Martin got anything?"

"You have no idea.", Alchemy said while working on her toenails. "We decided to try and do a small review of something once a day. We thought about rating what we review, but we're not sure yet."

"Well, I have something. Well, it was something me and Hay Lin thought up.", Selece replied while doing her toenails. "But we may have to run it by Angelo and Knickerbocker."

"What your idea?", Alchemy asked.

"Weeeeell..."

Moments later...

"That's a great idea, Selece!", Elyon said.

"Thanks,", Selece said with a smile. "Like I said. It was me and Hay Lin who thought it up. We figured we could make some cash for the school."

"I don't see why it wouldn't work.", Cornelia said. "I say that you and Hay Lin should go to Angelo and Knickerbocker with you idea."

"Thanks!", Selece said with a bright smile that the girls returned as the door to Alchemy's room opened revealing her mother.

"Time for bed girls.", Mrs. Ethel said.

"Okay, Mom.", Alchemy said before her mom closed the bedroom door. "And with that, we go to bed.", she said as she got up and turned off the lights and turned on a nightlight

"You use a nightlight?", Cassidy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"So I don't bump into anything when I wake up in the middle of the night to use the Bathroom.", Alchemy explained as she got into her sleeping bag.

"It's true.", Cornelia said. "I've seen her do it whenever we had a sleepover."

"No matter which of our places we had sleepover.", Elyon said with a giggle.

"Wow!", Cassidy and Selece said in amazement.

"Well, ladies, I bid you goodnight and I'll see you all in the morning.", Alchemy said as she rested her head on her pillow.

"Goodnight.", everyone said to each other as they did the same.

The next morning, the girls got up and got ready for school and had their breakfast. After breakfast, Alchemy said farewell to her parents while the other girls thanked her parents for letting them spend the night before heading off for school. Once at school, they met up with the others that were there standing under a tree. Well... not all of them were there. A certain red-head and brunette hadn't showed up yet. And a lot of students were out in the schoolyard waiting for them while some music was playing from the radio station thanks to Martin, Uriah, and the Grumper working at the station.

"Is everyone here waiting for Will and Irma to show up?", Selece asked looking around at all the students that were out there.

"Yep.", Matt said knowing that it was going to be a long day.

"Think they'll try and pull their Astral Drop stunt?", Drake whispered to Elyon.

"If they do, I'll personally go to Metamoor and drag them back here.", Elyon whispered back.

"What Astral Drop stunt?", Angelo asked.

"Well, a few days before the pool party, I discovered that Will, Irma, and Caleb were using Astral Drops to take their place here in school.", Elyon explained.

"No way!", Taranee said. "I knew something wasn't right with them!"

"Well, we caught them in Meridian one day after school.", Drake said referring to himself and Elyon. "They promised not to do it again. But after what happened at the party..."

"You think they may do it again.", Angelo figured.

"Well, we're about to find out.", Micheal said looking towards the school gates. "Cause here they come."

Everyone turned to see Will and Irma walking onto the school grounds. As the two of them were heading towards their friends, they could overhear some of their fellow students whispering to each other while taking a few glances at them. Some girls were giggling while some boys were snickering. What would have been a short walk to their friends any other day was now like a mile walk for Will and Irma. But soon they were standing under their normal meeting stop where Caleb and Matt welcomed their girlfriends with a kind hug and a quick kiss.

"That had to have been one of the longest walk of your lives.", Matt said to Irma and Will.

"You have no idea.", Irma said in a dull tone. "It's like I can feel everyone's eyes on me.", she said with a shiver.

"It's down right creepy!", Will said as they made their way into the school.

"Hey, girls! At least we know the carpet matches the drapes!", a male student yelled getting a laugh out of the other students making Will and Irma blush a blush almost as red as Will's hair as they went inside of the school.

"Well, that went well.", Cassidy said.

"It could be worse.", Elyon said.

"And how could that be worse?", Irma questioned.

"There could be pictures posted of you and Irma all over the school.", Elyon replied.

"Good point.", Will said as they went to their lockers.

Once at their lockers, Will and Irma opened them only to have a few pictures of them either standing together in the wading pool in the buff or of them running towards the backdoor of Vanders home or of them wrapped in towel in the Vanders home. Both girls let out a sad sigh as they began to hit their heads against their locker doors.

"It's going to be a long week, isn't it?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Irma said as they took the pictures and threw them away before getting their books and heading to their homerooms.

As for Angelo, he went to K-SHIP to do the morning announcements.

"What's up, guys?", Angelo asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing much.", Martin replied. "Well, there was what happened outside."

"Yeah. I was out there.", Angelo said as he took a seat in front of one of the microphones. "By the way, great job running things this morning."

"Thanks!", Bess said.

"Yeah. Irma never lets us try to run things without her around much.", Courtney replied.

"She always says that this station is her baby and she'll trust it with none of us.", Uriah added.

"Well, how does this sound? There may be times that some of us may not make it here in time. But those of us who do, get the station going with some music for everyone to hear.", Angelo explained. "Is that cool with you all?", he asked getting nods from everyone. "Cool.", he said before the room's phone rang.

"Hello?", Martin said answering the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Knickerbocker! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes, Ma'am.", he said as he hug up the phone. "That was Mrs. Knickerbocker. She wants to speak with you, Angelo."

"I'll be right back.", Angelo said while leaving the room. "You guys take turns doing the announcements."

"Gotcha.", Martin said before the door closed behind Angelo.

Once in Knickerbocker's office, Angelo saw that Selece and Hay Lin were there as well.

"Did I miss something?", Angelo asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nothing of the sort, Mr. Vanders.", Mrs. Knickerbocker said with a smile. "Ms. Lin and Ms. Robertson have come to me with an interesting idea. One I think should be done by the Newspaper Club."

"Ummm... sure.", Angelo said. "What's the idea?", he asked.

"Well, it's something me and Selece were working on last week,", Hay Lin said as she pulled out a folder and handed it to Angelo. "It may need a bit of work.", she said as Angelo began top look through what was in the folder.

As he read what was in it, Angelo began to smile a bit liking what Hay Lin and Selece had come up with.

"It has promise.", Angelo said. "But we'll have to start soon if we're going to do this."

"So, we can do this?", Selece asked.

"If it's okay with Mrs. Knickerbocker.", Angelo said.

"As long as you keep it clean and decent, then you have my okay.", Knickerbocker said with a kind smile making Selece and Hay Lin smile as they hugged each other. "Now I suggest that you get to your Homerooms.", she said as she gave the three students hall passes.

"Yes, Ma'am!", the three of them said before leaving the office.

"So you really think we can pull this off?", Hay Lin asked as they walked down the hall.

"If we all work together, then yes we can do this.", Selece said.

"She's right.", Angelo said. "We'll need a few things to do this, but we can do it."

"To bad Irma isn't a part of this.", Hay Lin said feeling sorry for her best friend.

"Well, see this as a chance to do something without her.", Selece said. "This is your moment to shine in the spotlight.", she said making Hay Lin smile.

"Not just mine!", Hay Lin said as she wrapped an arm around Selece's shoulder. "Ours.", she said making Selece smile.

"You know what? You're right, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Which is why you two will be in charge of this with me."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned as her eyes lit up a bit.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "I've seen you draw in Art class. You got skills. And Selece is as organized as they come. With you two working together, I can see you idea doing real well."

"We just have to run it past the others first.", Selece replied.

"I'm sure they'll be willing to work with us.", Angelo said. "But right now, we better get to where we have to be. Later.", he said as he turned the corner to get back to K-SHIP.

"See ya!", the two girls said as they headed to their Homeroom.

Now in the outskirts of Heatherfield, two elderly men were in a facility that was abandoned many years ago. But it was put back into action a few years ago. Running this facility were Hollens and Riddle who right now were walking down one of the halls of the facility.

"So have you come up with another form of attack, Hollens?", Riddle asked his partner.

"Indeed I have, my friend.", Hollens said as they came up to a set of double doors with a small blue light above it.

Suddenly, a thin beam of light shined on Hollens and Riddle moving up and down on them for a few seconds. When it was done, the light went off and...

"Scan complete.", a voice said from the light. "I.D. of Hollens confirmed. I.D. of Riddle confirmed. Welcome, gentlemen.", the voice said as the doors opened for them.

As they walked past the doors, Riddle looked to see the next robots, Hollens was going to send to Metamoor to cause some trouble in Meridian.

"What is it, Hollens?", Riddle asked as he looked at the size of the latest machine. "It's huge!"

"I know.", Hollens said while walking around his robot. "It was one of the animals my robo-bird scanned on Metamoor. The beast itself is strong and fast when it wants to be. So, I figure that a robot version of it should give the Guardians a good fight.", he said with a smirk.

"So how many did you have made?", Riddle questioned.

"More than enough.", Hollens said pointing to six more of the same machines. "Let's see how well the Guardians fight these machines when they have to separate to fight them!", he said as he and Riddle did any last minute checks on the machines before sending them out to Metamoor.

'It seems that Hollens has things in order.', Riddle thought. 'But when we can get our hands on some of those chips, then we'll be able to improve future machines.' he thought with a smirk. 'Yes. the future looks bright for us. Very bright indeed.'

Back at Sheffield, classes had begun and most students were doing their best to pay attention in said classes. Soon, the second period had ended as students emptied out of their rooms. Which brings us to Cassidy, who was at her locker exchanging books for her next class. Watching her from a distance was Aldern and Alchemy.

"Okay, Aldern. This is it.", Alchemy said to her friend. "Just walk up to her and ask her out on a date."

"Right.", Aldern said as he nervously walked up to Cassidy hoping that he wouldn't mess things up.

"Good luck.", Alchemy said hoping for the best.

Once he was to her, Aldern cleared his throat and...

"Hello, Cassidy.", he said to her getting her attention.

"Hey, Aldern.", Cassidy said with a smile that Aldern returned. "What's up?"

"Well... I was wondering if... you'd like to... go on a...", he did his best to say before the warning bell for the next class rang.

"Aw, man!", Cassidy said. "I'm sorry, Aldern but I have to hurry to my next class. See ya!", she said before running off to her next class.

"Yeah. See ya.", Aldern said sadly as he watched the girl he secretly cared for run off.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Alchemy standing next to him giving him a smile that told him to get her the next time he saw her. Aldern then smiled back before the two friends headed for their classes.

**A/N: Well, looks like Will and Irma are in for a long week after what happened during the weekend. And Hay Lin and Selece's idea was given the okay by Knickerbocker. Whatever it is. And Hollens is ready to pull off another attack. And it seems that Aldern is having trouble asking Cassidy out. Will he be able to ask her out or will his nervousness get to him? Read on to find out.**

**Please review**.

Also, the first five of you that can guess what Metamoor animal Hollens made his latest robot after, I'll let you pick the order in which the following pairings happen.

Cassidy/Aldern, Elyon/Drake, Alchemy/Martin, and Selece/Angelo.

The pairings that get the highest pick will happen first followed by the others. I'll give you a hint. The animal has been on the show in Season 1.


	17. First Mission & Building A Dam

**Chapter 17:**

Later that day, during Study Hall, those in the Newspaper Club and along with those in K-SHIP met up in the room of the Newspaper Club to have they daily meeting.

"Okay guys! Listen up!", Angelo said getting the attention of everyone. "Hay Lin and Selece have come up with an interesting idea that Knickerbocker gave the okay on."

"Get out! Really?", Uriah questioned.

"Really!", Hay Lin said as she pulled out a folder from her backpack.

"So what's your idea?", Taranee asked.

"Calenders!", Selece and Hay Lin said.

"Calenders?", Martin questioned.

"Hear them out.", Angelo said.

"I'll bite.", Uriah said. "What kind of calendars?"

"Different kinds.", Hay Lin said as she and Selece handed out copies of their plan. "We can have calendars of the sports teams. Which we can do three ways."

"We can do calendars of the boys sports team, girls sports teams, or calendars of both guys and girls.", Selece explained. "We can even do a calendar where we have the most popular girls, guys, or both!"

"Granted, we'll have to have a poll for the students to vote on that.", Hay Lin said. "And we can even charge students a cheap price for the calendars!"

"We were thinking maybe $2 or $3 dollars for each calendar.", Selece suggested.

"I say two dollars.", Elyon said. "We'll sell more."

"Good idea.", Angelo said. "Now we just have to get the teams to do the pictures."

"May I suggest that we get the rosters from the last school year.", Taranee suggested. "Seeing as we don't know who will be on the Winter and Spring sports teams for this years."

"Good idea.", Cornelia said. "I'm sure they'll do it if part of the money we make from the calendars they do will go to buying better sports equipment."

"While the rest will go to improving the newspaper and the radio show.", Taranee said.

"So let's put it to a vote.", Angelo said. "All those in favor.", he said as ge raised his hand as everyone else did. "Then it's official. We're making calendars."

"So what do we do for this month?", Alchemy asked.

"We could do a group picture of us.", Martin suggested.

"Works for me.", Angelo said. "We need to do a poll for the calendars for the most popular guys and girls."

"May I suggest we announce the calendars during the final broadcast of the day.", Bess said. "We can have a box set up in the Lunch Hall tomorrow morning for students to cast their votes."

"And let's tell them that they can't vote for themselves.", Courtney added.

"Oh yeah!", Elyon said in agreement.

"Question.", Cassidy said. "Does the swim team have to be in their swimsuits for their picture?"

"That is up to you all.", Hay Lin said.

"Then I see a lot of them wanting to show off.", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes.

"So does any one have anything for the school paper?", Angelo asked.

"How about an advice column.", Micheal said. "We can have student ask questions that we can answer to the best of our abilities. We can even tell then that they don't have to put their names down."

"You know, we can do it for the radio show as well.", Martin replied. "Knickerbocker may allow it. We can make a box that can take the questions as well as song suggestions."

"I like it.", Taranee said with a smile. "You'd be surprise at how many students have questions or problems that they need help with."

"Amen to that.", Cassidy said.

"All in favor?", Angelo asked before he along with the others raised their hands. "Then an advice column it is.", he said. "Any other ideas?"

Meanwhile, Will and Caleb were sitting next to each other in their Homeroom for Study Hall like all the other students listening to the music that was set to play from the radio show. And for the life of him, Caleb wanted to ask Will about what she and Angelo did yesterday. So after thinking about it for so long, he took a deep breath and...

"So what did you and Angelo do yesterday?", he whispered to his girlfriend.

"What?", Will asked.

"What did you and Angelo do yesterday?", he whispered.

"Some training and talking about stuff.", Will whispered.

"What kind of stuff did you two talk about?", Caleb whispered.

"Really?", Will whispered knowing where her boyfriend was going with all of this. "Listen, Caleb. You have nothing to worry about. Angelo and I are friends. That's all. Now I have some homework to catch up on. I suggest you do the same thing.", she said before returning to doing her homework while bopping her head to the music a bit.

"Okay.", Caleb said as he went back to doing his homework.

'I hope that's all there is to you and Angelo.', Caleb thought to himself as he was doing his homework.

Later that day, after school, our young heroes were leaving school when Angelo's grandfather came walking up to them with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?", Angelo asked.

"There's another robot attack in Meridian!", Joe said. "Blunk folded into the house in a panic and told me and Kaddie. She's at the house calming the little guy down."

"Looks like we have work to do.", Will said. "You three up for your first fight?", she asked Angelo, Micheal and Selece.

"Ready as we'll ever be.", Selece said.

"But what about you and Irma?", Micheal asked. "Aren't you're parents coming to pick you up?"

"Got that covered.", Will said as she and Irma ran behind some tall bushes.

A few seconds later, Will and Irma walked out from behind the bushes and up to the others just as Susan and Anna drove up in their cars. Both girls got in their family cars and closed the doors. Once the cars drove off, two other girls walked out from the bushes. They both looked like Will and Irma only the one that looked like Will was a brunette while the one that looked like Irma was a red-head.

"That's just weird.", Cornelia said.

"But creative.", Taranee said.

"Let's go!", Will said as they all headed down the nearest alley.

Once down the alley, Cassidy opened a fold for Metamoor for everyone to go through, leaving Joe who watched the fold close.

"Good luck, everyone.", Joe said as he walked out of the alley and headed home.

Once on Metamoor, the others saw that they were in the Royal Courtyard where the Honor Guard were on their horses ready to go.

"You're just in time!", Raythor said as he handed Micheal his broadsword. "This time the machines are all over the place!"

"How big are they?", Elyon asked as Drake, Aldern, and Micheal got on a horse one of the soldiers brought up to him.

"Believe it or not, from what we were told, they look like Hermeneuta Beast.", Alborn said.

"Oh! That's not good.", Taranee said.

"What's a Hermeneuta Beast?", Selece asked.

"They look like super sized boars.", Hay Lin explained. "And have a bad attitude if you get them angry."

"How many of them are they?", Will asked.

"Seven from what we were told.", Vathek said.

"That's a lot!", Matt said before transforming into his Regent form.

"We have some squads of soldiers ready to retrieve the fallen machines.", Raythor said.

"Good thinking.", Taranee said. "We don't need anything leaking out from it polluting the land."

"I'll go on ahead with the Honor Guard.", Elyon said as she and Matt took to the air. "You guys catch up when you transform!", she said as she flew off with Matt as the Honor Guard following them on horseback.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will and Cassidy said as they held up their Hearts.

"Water!", Irma and Cassidy said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Fire!", Taranee and Alchemy said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Earth!", Caleb and Cornelia said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Hay Lin and Selece said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Quintessence!", Will and Angelo said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"So what's the plan?", Irma asked as they all took to the air.

"I say we split up into our two teams and go after these robots.", Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry, but I was talking to Will.", Irma said with some disdain in her voice. "Our leader!"

"But I thought that whoever had the Heart was the leader.", Angelo said.

"And Cassidy has a Heart just like Will.", Selece replied.

"But it's not the Heart of Kandrakar!", Caleb snapped making Selece back away from him. "You five are just..."

"That's enough!", Will yelled. "Cassidy is right. It's best for us to split up into our teams and take down as many of these robots as we can. So let's get to it!"

So W.I.T.C.H. went in one direction while Cassidy and her Guardians headed in another direction.

"What is your problem!?", Will snapped at Caleb as they were flying towards one of the robots. "We're suppose to be working together!"

"And you're our leader!", Irma said. "Not Cassidy!"

"Are you kidding me!?", Taranee questioned. "What's wrong with having two leaders?"

"Besides. Cassidy has experience we could use.", Hay Lin said.

"Who's side are you two on!?", Irma questioned.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question.", Will said. "You and Caleb! The ten of us are all Guardians! We need to work together if we're going to stop this threat! So cut the crap!", she said as she flew on with Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Can you believe this!?", Irma questioned as she and Caleb flew behind Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin at a distance. "She's starting to take their side!"

"Don't worry about it.", Caleb said. "As long as we keep Will and Cornelia away from each other, things will be alright."

"I hope you're right, Rebel-boy.", Irma said as they flew on.

As for Cassidy and the others, they were flying in a different direction.

"Well, that went well.", Alchemy said.

"What's Caleb deal any way?", Selece questioned.

"Well, he and Irma think that we shouldn't be Guardians.", Cassidy explained. "Especially Cornelia. If they had their way, our powers would go to them and the others making them super-charged."

"Will told me about that.", Angelo said. "She also said the Oracle said that th ten of us need to work together to stop some threat."

"You got it.", Cornelia said. "But Caleb and Irma still don't trust me."

"And with that they don't want us around.", Selece figured.

"Well, they're going to have to get use to us being around!", Angelo said as he spotted a robot that looked, from what he figured, like a Hermeneuta Beast. "Is that one of the robots?"

"Yeah. That's it!", Cornelia said as they dove down towards the robot.

"Geez! It's almost as big a van!", Selece said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!", Angelo said.

"Let's get to work!", Cassidy said ready to fight the robot.

Once they got close enough to the robotic Hermeneuta Beast, Cassidy and Cornelia landed and used their powers to make the ground muddy enough to slow the robot down.

"Melt a hole in it, Al!", Cassidy said.

"Right!", Alchemy said as she landed on the robot and fired a flame at a spot on it.

"Once Alchemy burns a hole in it, give it a good shock, Angelo!", Cassidy said.

"Gotcha!", Angelo said ready to give the robot a bolt of lightning.

Suddenly, the robot's legs folded inward as large tread tires came out. The robot then started to peel off at a great speed with Alchemy still on it!

"Whoa!", Alchemy shouted as she did her best to hold on to the robot only to get flung off as it made a sharp turn. "Ahh!"

"Gotcha!", Angelo said as he caught Alchemy.

"Thanks!", Alchemy said as Angelo let her go to fly on her own. "I almost melted a hole in it!"

"Then let's finish it off!", Cassidy said as they flew after the robot.

"I have an idea! But it's going to take all of us working together.", Cornelia said.

"Lay it on us!", Cassidy said.

Cornelia then shared her idea with her fellow Guardians via Alchemy's telepathy. Once she told them her plan, they all spit off and got ready to do their part. First was Cassidy who used her powers to made a path of ice in front of the robot. Once she did that, the robot began to spin around. Cornelia then got in front of the robot and made some of the land lift up making a ramp for the robot to fly off of. Once in the air, Selece made a twister that spin the robot on its side. Seeing this, Alchemy flew to the robot and continued to burn a hole in the robot. Once she did this, Angelo blasted the robot with a thing of electricity. Once he did this, the robot short circuited and shut down.

"That's one down.", Alchemy said.

"And six more to go.", Cassidy said as they all took to the air.

"Looks like the soldiers are here to pick up what's left of the robot.", Angelo said as he spotted a squad of soldiers approching the fallen robot.

"Good.", Cornelia said. "The less wreckage the better."

"So which way?", Selece asked.

"You tell us.", Cassidy said. "You have the hearing.", she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!", Selece said as she closed her eyes and began to listen to the wind for any sounds of one of the other robots. "I got it! One is that way!", she said pointing to the south.

"Then let's go!", Cassidy said as they all flew in the direction Selece pointed out.

Meanwhile, Elyon had her Honor Guard split up into teams of two. One team consisted of Alborn, Miriadel, Raythor, Julian, Tynar, and Matt while the other was of Vathek, Drake, Aldern, Micheal and Elyon herself. Alborn's team headed east while Elyon's team went west.

"We should be closing in on the machine!", Alborn said as he heard the sound of an engine running.

"What is that noise?", Raythor asked.

"That is the sound of an engine!", Miriadel said. "A machine from Earth!"

"It sure is loud!", Tynar said as they stopped their horses.

"It just makes it easier to find.", Julian said as they all got off their horses.

"No kidding!", Matt said as he flew high in the sky. "I see it! It's over the hill!"

The five Honor Guard members ran up a hill to see one of the large robots walking around knocking down some trees. Taking a chance, Miriadel shot the robot in its front right leg doing some damage as it tried to walk but couldn't. Matt then shot the robot in its side blasting a hole in it all the way through. It was then that Alborn, Julian, and Raythor charged at it with their weapons and began to attack it. Raythor slashed at its eyes while Julian and Alborn attacked it's hind legs. It was then that the robot began to bring out it's wheels. But it did it no good when Tynar jumped on top of it and drove his spear through it's back hitting it's engine shutting it down.

"That was easier than I thought it would be.", Julian said.

"Indeed.", Raythor said. "I figured that it would have put up more of a fight.", he said as he sheathed his sword.

"Same here.", Matt said.

"Looks like our weapons, Queen Elyon's charged with her power are working well.", Tynar said as he jumped off the robot.

"Let's just hope that the other robots are just as easy to beat.", Alborn said.

"Only one way to find out.", Miriadel said as they headed for their horses just as a squad of soldiers came running up to the fallen robot.

Once at they mounted their horses, the five warriors began to search for the next robot to take down with Matt right behind them from the air. Elsewhere, W.I.T.C.H. had found another robot and were surprise at how it looked like a Hermeneuta Beast. Only it was gray with red eyes like the other robots.

"It's as creepy looking at the real thing!", Taranee said remembering what the real Hermeneuta Beast looked like.

"Only metal!", Hay Lin said as the five of them dove down to the robot.

"Let's take it down before it does any damage.", Will said before she fired a thing of lighting at the robot.

Once the robot got hit by the lightning, it trembled a bit before it brought out it's wheel and peeled off away from the Guardians.

"It has wheels!?", Irma questioned. "When did it get wheels!?"

"Who cares!? We have to stop it!", Caleb said as they flew after the robot.

"We need some ice!", Will said to Irma and Hay Lin.

"Gotcha!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma combined their powers to make a path of ice in front of the robot causing it to slip and spin around.

"Caleb! Make a rock come up for the robot to smash into it!", Will told the Earth Guardian.

Nodding to Will, Caleb landed several feet in front of the robot and made a large rock that was near by float over in front of the robot for it to crash into. Seeing this, Taranee was about to use her fire power to melt a hole in the robot so Will could blast a thing of lightning in it when Caleb stabbed the robot in between the eyes.

"Caleb! No!", Will shouted.

But it was too late as Caleb was hit by a surge of electricity from the robot that sent him flying and slamming to the ground. Will wasted no time flying to Caleb and drawing the electricity from him before helping him sit up.

"Are you okay?", Will asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Caleb said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Good.", Will said before slapping him behind his head.

"Ow!", Caleb shouted. "What was that for!?"

"For being stupid!", Will shouted as the others landed next to them. "You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking!?"

"That the robot had to be stopped!", Caleb said.

"Taranee and I had that covered!", Will said.

"But you didn't say anything after you told me to block the robot's path!", Caleb replied.

"I didn't need to. Taranee already knew to melt a hole in the robot so I could hit it with some lightning which would have shutted it down.", Will explained as Taranee nodded.

"Well, we still stopped it and Caleb is okay.", Irma said. "Let's not argue about it and go after the rest of the robots."

"Okay.", Will said as they took to the air. "But from now on we go with the plan where Taranee melts a hole so I can blast it."

"Okay. Okay.", Caleb said. "No more dumb risk."

"Good.", Will said as they searched for the nearest robot that Hay Lin could hear in the distance.

As they flew on, Taranee and Hay Lin giggled to each other as they flew on with the others. Elsewhere, Elyon's group pf Vathek, Drake, Aldern, and Micheal were closing in on a Hermeneuta Beast robot that had converted it's legs into wheels and was making a get away from them.

"Our horses can't keep up with it!", Aldern said as he, Drake, Micheal, and Vathek were doing their best to keep up with the machine. "We need to slow ii down!"

"Let me try something!", Elyon said as she flew on ahead of the guys.

Taking a chance Elyon flew in front of the robot and blasted it's eyes blinding it.

"Gotcha!", Elyon said as the robot swerved into a thing of trees and fell on it's side.

Once that happened, the others caught up with Elyon and got off their horses. Vathek was the first to smash a hole in the robot with his morning star mace. Seeing this, Micheal looked inside the hole and used his broadsword to pry out what looked like a battery. Once he did this, the robot powered down.

"Smart move.", Elyon said as she landed next to Micheal.

"Thanks.", Micheal said. "I just hope that the next one we run into will be easier to take down.", he said as some soldiers came up to them.

"Be careful with this thing, men.", Elyon said as se used her powers to bring the robot up on it's wheels. "It'll be easy to move with it's wheels out."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", the soldiers' squad leader said as before he joined his squad in moving the robot.

Micheal, Vathek, Drake, and Aldern then got on their horses and took off for the next robot with Elyon flying along side them. Soon all four teams took down another robot each with the skills they had leaving one robot that was heading for a dam, in a narrow canyon, that held back a lot of water. All four groups had closed in on the robot ready to take it down.

"All of us against one robot. We so got this.", Irma said ready to take the robot down.

"What a minute!", Micheal said. "What's it doing?"

Everyone looked to see a cannon rise out of the robot's back and aim at the dam.

"It's going to blast the dam!", Matt yelled as everyone gasped in fear of what might happened.

It then fired three balls that exploded as they neared the dam which released small spiked balls that stuck to the dam's walls. Matt then took a chance and fired a powerful eyebeam blast into the opening of the robot shutting it down.

"Nice shot!", Alborn said.

"What was that all about?", Selece questioned.

"And why are they blinking?", Cornelia asked as she saw the spikes had blinking lights.

"I think I know.", Taranee said as she flew up to the dam to get a better look at the spikes.

When she was close enough to one of the spikes them, Taranee saw that it had a there was a timer on it that was counting down.

"There bombs!", Taranee said getting a gasp out of everyone. "And we only have twenty seconds left!"

"What do we do!?", Hay Lin asked.

"Can a surge of electricity shut them down?", Will asked.

"Maybe.", Taranee said. "Not sure."

"Worth a try!", Angelo said getting a nod from Will as they both got into position.

Taranee flew out of the way so Will and Angelo could do their thing. The two Quintessence Guardians then sent a wave of electricity at the dam hitting the spike bombs. At first the blinking lights stopped to which everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But then the lights began to blink faster than before.

"Everyone move!", Raythor said as he and the rest of the Honor Guard got their horses moving as fast as they could while the Guardians, Elyon, and Matt flew away.

But it was too late when the spikes exploded destroying the dam which released all the water that it was holding back. Seeing this, Cassidy stopped and turned around to face the rushing water and used her powers to hold the rushing water at bay. Seeing this surprised the other at how powerful Cassidy was.

"I can't hold it for much longer!", Cassidy said. "Get the Honor Guard out of here!"

"You heard her!", Will said. "All Honor Guard gather together! Irma! Held Cassidy with the water!"

"Right!", Irma said as she flew up to the rushing water and helped Cassidy hold it back so the Guardians could teleport the Honor Guard out of the canyon. "Wow! This is heavy!"

"What took you so long?", Cassidy said asked with a smirk.

"Oh you now me.", Irma said as she was helping Cassidy hold back the water. "I like to make an entrance!", she said as the Honor Guard gathered together.

"Can you teleport that many at once?", Angelo asked Will.

"Not sure!", Will said. "The best I was able to do was me and the rest of W.I.T.C.H."

"Let me do it!", Elyon said. "I've been practicing!", she said as she hovered about her Honor Guard.

"Hurry up, guys!", Cassidy said. "Starting to lose control here!"

"Here goes!", Elyon said as she teleported herself along with the Honor Guard along with the other Guardians leaving Irma and Cassidy who were still holding back the water.

Soon they all appeared up on higher ground looking down at the canyon and Cassidy and Irma who were still holding back the water. But to their horror, the two Water Guardians lose control as the water came rushing at the swallowing them up in it's wake.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried for her best friend.

"Cassidy!", Alchemy and Aldern cried out.

Without thinking, Angelo dove down into the water after them.

"Angelo!", Will, Selece, and Micheal cried out.

"What do we do!?", Taranee questioned.

"We have to stop the water!", Drake said. "This canyon leads to a nearby village! If this water hits that village, it'll be wiped out!"

"Then let's make another dam!", Cornelia said.

"Only this one will be made of stone instead of wood!", Will said. "We'll fly on ahead to a certain point in the canyon and make the dam.", she said as she led the way down the canyon ahead of the water.

"What about Irma, Cassidy, Angelo!?", Hay Lin questioned as her eyes began to water.

"They're okay, Hay Lin.", Taranee said s they flew down the canyon. "I can sense them. It's a bit faint but they're okay.", she said putting a small smile on the Air Guardian's face.

"Please be okay, guys.", Selece said to herself.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she flew down the canyon with the others. Selece turned to see that it was Will giving her a smile letting her know that it was okay. Selece returned the smile as they continued their way down the canyon. Soon, after flying as fast as the could, they were far enough from the water for Will's plan to work.

"Okay! Cornelia and Caleb, gather all the stones rocks and boulders that you can!", Will said. "Get enough so that we can make a high and thick dam! Elyon and Matt! I need you two to blast some rocks and boulders for the dam, too!"

Nodding to Will, the two Earth Guardians, Regent, and Meridian queen flew around and used their powers to gather any and all the boulders, stones, and rocks they could to make the dam.

"Selece and Hay Lin! Get ready to use your powers to try and hold back the water just in case if we need to buy more time.", Will said.

"Right!", Hay Lin and Selece said before they flew back a bit ready to use their powers to hold back the rushing water with their wind power.

Will then went to help Matt and Elyon blast more rock and boulders for the dam. Soon the three of them along with Cornelia and Caleb had enough to make the dam needed to block the rushing water.

"Okay! Caleb, I need you and Cornelia to set all of this up so that you form a wall.", Will said.

"Gotcha!", Cornelia said as she got on one side of the pile of rocks, stones, and boulders.

"Oh brother.", Caleb said to himself as he flew on the other side.

Nodding to each other, the two Earth Guardians began to make the pile form up into a large stone wall that was high enough to block the water.

"Good work, you two! Now hold that wall up!", Will said before turning to Taranee and Alchemy. "Taranee! Alchemy! You're up! I need you two to fuse that all together with the canyon walls to keep it in place!"

"Think we can do it?", Alchemy said as she and Taranee flew towards the wall of stone.

"Only one way to find out.", Taranee said as she and Alchemy combined their fire power to fuse the stone wall together with the canyon walls.

As they were doing this, Caleb and Cornelia were holding the wall in place so the wall could be complete without any problems. Seeing this, Elyon used her powers to help hold the wall in place while Matt used his eyebeams to help fuse the rocks, stones, and boulders together. With their help, they were able to make a stronger dam to hold the water at bay. Seeing this, Will was ready for the next part of her plan.

"Hay Lin! Selece! I need you to help cool the wall off!", Will called out to the two Air Guardians that were at a distance.

"Coming!", Hay Lin said as she and Selece flew to the wall and used their air power and cooled off the wall.

When they were finished the wall was up and ready for the rushing water. At least that's what Will was hoping for.

"Good job, everyone.", Will said as the Honor Guard came galloping up to them. "Now we just have to pray and hope for the best.", she said as the water came rushing towards them.

Seeing the water coming, the Guardians, Matt and Elyon flew out of the canyon hoping the wall would hold the water at bay.

"Here it comes!", Miriadel shouted.

Everyone watched as the water crashed against the new stone dam wondering if it would hold the water back. Everyone watched as the water began to settle as the dam held the water at bay. Glad that the dam was holding up, the Guardians headed back along the flowing water to search for Cassidy, Irma, and Angelo.

"You guys stay here and keep an eye on the dam.", Will said to Matt and Elyon as she flew off with the others.

"Do you think they'll find them?", Alborn questioned as they watched he Guardians fly off.

"I hope so.", Micheal said hoping for the best. "Dear Lord, I truly hope so."

**A/N: Well, the robots are done and a disaster was avoided. But what about Cassidy, Irma, and Angelo? Will they be okay? Or will Angelo decided to quit after his first mission? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	18. Caleb's Beef & Plans Of Capture

**Chapter 18:**

As the Guardians flew over the water in the canyon, each of them kept an eye out for any signs of their friends. But they found nothing.

"Where are they?", Hay Lin questioned as she scanned the area.

"They have to be around here somewhere.", Alchemy said.

"What if they... You know.", Caleb said. "Didn't make it."

"No! Don't even think that!", Will snapped. "They survived! So keep looking!", she said giving Caleb a glare that told him to shut up and keep looking.

And it wasn't just Will. The other girls were giving Caleb the same look. Feeling outnumbered, Caleb gulped and continued to search.

"I found them!", Taranee shouted pointing to a spot.

Everyone else looked to see Cassidy, Irma, and Angelo out of the canyon and on higher ground laying on their backs breathing heavily. Once the others landed close to them, Hay Lin ran up to Irma and hugged her best friend in a tight embrace..

"Oh, Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to Irma. "I was so worried about you!"

"Can't... breath... right... Hay Lin!", Irma said in between breaths.

"Oh! Sorry!", Hay Lin said as she let Irma go allowing her to take a deep breath in.

"You okay, Cass?", Alchemy said as she placed a hand on the Water Guardian's shoulder.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "I thought I was done for! Then this guy dives in and pulls me and Irma out of the drink!", Cassidy said with a grin as she playfully backhanded Angelo in the chest.

"You okay?", Selece asked Angelo as she and Will knelt down to him.

"I've been better.", Angelo said as stretched his wings out to dry in the Sun. "Boy was that a close one!", he said before he felt two sets of arms wrap around his neck.

"I was so scared that I almost lost my best friend.", Will said happy that Angelo was okay as she hugged him.

"Never scare us like that again!", Selece said as she too held onto Angelo.

"Sorry I scared you two.", Angelo said as he hugged both girls. "I'll try not to do that again."

"You better not!", Will said with a grin as the three of them ended their hug.

Seeing the three of them shared their hug, Caleb clenched his fist tighter while glaring at Angelo. Once Angelo, Cassidy, and Irma had caught their breath and felt okay, they along with the other Guardians flew back to the newly built dam to see if it was okay.

"Wow!", Cassidy said as they landed next to Elyon, Matt, and the Honor Guard. "Nice work, guys!"

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "This is a well-built dam."

"I'm just glad that we got it up in time.", Taranee said.

"Why's that?", Irma asked.

"Because of the village that's up ahead.", Drake said.

"Hey!", Selece said. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?", Elyon asked.

"Well, if we punch some holes near the top, it'll allow some water to flow down to the village giving the people more water to use for crops, laundry, and other thing.", Selece explained.

"That's a great idea.", Alchemy said to Selece. "We can even have Cornelia and Caleb help make a river that can send the water to the village."

"Better than that!", Aldern said. "We can have the main river split off and form other rivers that can lead to other villages, towns, and cities."

"Wise thinking, Aldern.", Alborn said.

"Think you guys can pull it off?", Angelo asked Cornelia and Caleb.

"I think so.", Cornelia said.

"I can help with my eyebeams.", Matt said.

"And I can burn a burn a trail for the water, too.", Elyon said.

"Irma and I can direct the water flow for a bit before the rivers get going on their own.", Cassidy said.

"Sure.", Irma said. "Why not?"

"Me and Alchemy can melt some openings in the dam.", Taranee said as she and Alchemy flew up to the dam.

"Let's do this!", Alchemy said as she and Taranee floated at the top of the dam.

Both Fire Guardians began to melt opening at the top of the dam that were "U-shaped allowing the water to flow out like a waterfall. They melted seven openings which flowed freely. Next was Elyon who used her powers to burn a path for the water to flow down normally. Then she along with Cornelia, Caleb, and Matt split off and began to use their powers to form paths for the water to split off and flow to the towns, cities, and villages. As they were doing this, Irma and Cassidy used their powers to make the water flow down the paths without going to fast. Soon, Taranee and Alchemy helped by burning deep paths to other towns, cities, and villages as well. Soon, all of them ended up in one spot in a large field.

"So what do we do now?", Alchemy asked.

"I know!", Elyon said as she turned to Cornelia and Caleb. "Can you two form a wide and deep hole?"

"How deep?", Caleb asked.

"And how wide?", Cornelia asked.

"Real deep and wide.", Elyon said. "I'm thinking of having a lake here for the rest of the water to flow to. Then we can make a path that leads to the cliff over there.", she explained.

The group looked to see that the cliff was hanging over the ocean.

"Smart thinking, Elyon!", Alchemy said. "Now we don't have to worry about any flooding."

"Bingo!", Eloyn said.

"Then let's do it.", Caleb said as he flew to the center of the spot Elyon wanted the lake. "Try to keep up.", he said to Cornelia with a cocky grin.

Cornelia simply rolled her eyes as she followed Caleb to the spot they would be forming the lake. Once there, the both of them began to use their powers to form the deep and wide hole Elyon asked them to form. It didn't take them long to form the hole with them working together, no matter how bad Caleb didn't want to. Soon the hole was form just as the water came flowing down the path that was formed for it.

"That should do it.", Taranee said. "It shouldn't take long for the hole to fill."

"Then I guess I better make the path for the cliff.", Elyon said as she began to blast a nice size path from the lake to the cliff.

And with her powers it didn't take long to do it. When she was finished she was impressed with what she and her friends had done for the people. She then used her powers to teleport herself and the others back to where the Honor Guard and the other Guardians were waiting for them. Once back with the others, Elyon turned to face them all and...

"Nice job everyone.", Elyon said to the others. "Thanks you for your help. You not only help me and my Honor Guard save my kingdom from rampaging robots but you were able to build a new dam and help make rivers and a lake for my people to use."

"Don't sweat it, Elyon.", Will said. "We were doing our job.", she said with a smile that Elyon returned before the Meridian queen turned to her Honor Guard.

"And to you, my Honor Guard. You all have performed well as a team.", Elyon said. "Meridian is lucky to have you as it's protectors."

"It was our pleasure, Your Majesty.", Raythor said.

"He's right.", Miriadel said. "This is our home. It is our honor to protect it."

"Here! Here!", Alborn said making his wife smile.

"And you, Micheal. Thank you for joining the Honor Guard.", Elyon said. "You could have decided to live a normal life after what you've been told and seen. But instead you're here. Thank you."

"Well, I could just let my little sister and friends do all of this while I was back home chilling.", Micheal said with a grin making his sister smile. "Plus, I remember something my grandparents told me, Selece, Will, and Angelo when we were younger. They always said that if you had the ability and power to help someone, then you should try to do so. They may be gone, but that's one of the things that stuck with me."

"Your grandparents were good people.", Vathek said as he placed a hand om Micheal's shoulder.

"Yeah. They were.", Micheal said before Selece walked up to her brother and hugged him.

"I miss them, too.", Selece said as Micheal returned the hug.

After they ended their hug, Elyon teleported everyone back to the palace. Watching all of what happened was Hollens who was quite impressed with what he saw.

"Remarkable!", Hollens said. "I knew that the Guardians were powerful, but not that powerful. And the Queen and Regent are powerful as well. And those other warriors are skilled as well.", he said as he used a fold crystal he had to open a fold back to his apartment on Earth.

Once there, he closed the fold and went to sit in his chair where he had a thing of warm tea ready for him when he came back.

"Ten Guardians, a Regent of Earth, a queen that's the Heart of her world, and nine skilled warriors.", Hollens said before he sipped some tea. "Looks like I'm going to have to change up my gameplan.", he said as he sipped some more tea.

Back on Metamoor, Elyon had teleported herself and the others back to the palace, where the Honor Guard dismounted their horses and let the stable boys take the horses back to the stables.

"Well, this was a fun first day on the job.", Angelo said. "Is it always like this?"

"Sometimes.", Hay Lin said. "Just be glad that Phobos isn't on the loose!"

"Phobos?", Selece questioned.

"My brother.", Elyon said. "And that's a story for another day.", she said as she let out a yawn. "Right now, I could use some rest."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "It's not everyday you dive into raging waters to save to people. Got to admit though. That was a rush!"

"Our hero!", the two Water Guardians said in a dreamy voice as Irma grabbed onto Angelo left arm and Cassidy grabbed onto his right arm.

Irma then leaned up and kissed Angelo's left cheek while Cassidy kissed his right getting laughs out of the others.

"And all I had to do was save their lives.", Angelo joked as Cassidy and Irma let him go.

"And with that, we're out of here.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth before she and Cassidy transformed the other back to normal while Matt transformed back to normal.

"See you guys later.", Micheal said as he handed Vathek his sheathed broad sword.

"Until the next time, my friend.", Vathek said with a friendly smile that Micheal returned.

Drake handed his short-handled mace to Alborn while Aldern handed his battle-axe to Raythor before going through the fold with the others leaving Elyon.

"I wish you could come with me.", Elyon said as she hugged her adoptive parents, Alborn & Miriadel."

"We do too, but we're needed here to help protect the kingdom.", Alborn said. "But we know you're in good hands with the Vanders."

"Besides. You come here every weekend.", Miriadel said with a smile that Elyon returned.

"Plus, you can sometimes come see us after school.", Alborn said. "But don't let your visits interfere with your school work. Okay?"

"Okay.", Elyon said with a smile. "See you later.", she said before going through the fold.

"Poor thing.", Miriadel said. "So much pressure for one child to undertake."

"Yet she takes it well.", Raythor said walking up to them. "I do wish there was a way to take so much pressure off the queen."

"We all do, Raythor.", Vathek said.

"If there is one, it shall come to us in time.", Julian said. "But for now, it is up to us to be there for our queen."

"On that we all agree, my friend.", Tynar said getting nods from the rest of the Honor Guard before they headed inside the palace.

Back on Earth, our young heroes were standing in the large basement of the Vander's home as Will closed the fold. Everyone went upstairs where Kadma and Joe were waiting for them with Yan Lin.

"Welcome back.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile.

"So how did things go?", Kadma asked.

"Let's see. First, we along with the Honor Guard and to fight seven robots that looked like and were the size of Hermeneuta Beast.", Cassidy explained. "To which one of them blew up a dam releasing water that me and Irma had to hold back giving the other time to escape. To which we ended up getting washed away in."

"Oh my.", Yan Lin said.

"And yet you two are still here.", Joe said.

"Thank your grandson for that.", Irma said. "Dove right in the rushing water after us.", she said while nudging his arm.

"Not bad for your first mission.", Joe said proud of Angelo. "But what happened to the rushing water?"

"We made a new dam.", Taranee answered. "Then, thanks to Selece's suggestion, made a few rivers to the other villages that didn't have much water to use."

"Then Cornelia and Caleb made a large lake for the water to flow into so other villages could use the water.", Alchemy finished explaining. "Followed by Elyon making a large river that lead to a cliff that hung over the ocean."

"I've meant to ask.", Micheal said. "Where did all that water come from any way?"

"Good question.", Will said.

"It comes from the snow on the mountains in the area.", Drake said. "It snows a lot on those mountains. And when the snow piles up enough, a lot of it rolls down the mountains and melts creating the water that flows though the canyon."

"So the first dam was created to stop flooding that was happening at first.", Taranee figured getting a nod from Drake.

"It has been maintained for generations.", Aldern said.

"And now we have a new dam that'll hopefully stand for a long time.", Elyon said.

"Thanks to us working together.", Will said giving Caleb and Irma a look that they noticed.

"So how was your first day on duty?", Kadma asked Angelo, Selece, and Micheal.

"It was something.", Selece said.

"I never thought I'd be fighting a robot.", Micheal said.

"Me neither.", Angelo said.

"Never a dull moment.", Cornelia said. "Trust me on that."

'Trust you. Yeah right!', Caleb thought to himself. 'It'll be a LONG time before that happens. If ever!'

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have to get back home.", Will said.

"Same here.", Irma said. "But we have to be careful and not get caught."

"Hmmmmm... How about you teleport into your Bedroom closets and wait for your Astral Drops to show up and absorb them.", Alchemy suggested.

"Works for me.", Will said before she gave Caleb a quick kiss. "Later!", she said before teleporting away.

"Peace out!", Irma said before giving Matt a kiss and teleporting away.

"Well, I'm tired and need some rest for tomorrow.", Taranee said. "We have a lot of work to when it comes to do those calendars."

"Oh yeah!", Selece said. "We will be busy tomorrow."

"Then I say we get to school as early as we can!", Hay Lin suggested.

"Relax, Hay Lin. We don't have to get to school early.", Angelo said. "We still need to get the materials to make the calendars."

"Not to mention setting up the voting box for the students to pick the most popular girls and guys.", Elyon said. "Oh! We can do personal calendars for students who are willing to pay for them!"

"That's a good idea!", Alchemy said. "And I know a lot of students that would like to have one done of themselves."

"As long as they keep it clean then we'll do it.", Angelo said.

"Well, I'm heading home before my parents start to freak out.", Cornelia said.

"Mind if I walk you home?", Micheal asked.

"Of course not.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took Micheal's arm.

"You ready to go, Kiddo?", Yan Lin said to her grand-daughter. "I got the van outside ready to roll."

"It's fixed?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Sure is. Your father got it up and running.", Yan Lin said.

"I didn't know dad knew anything about cars.", Hay Lin said.

"He had to learn when the Silver Dragon first opened.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "We couldn't afford to get it fix by a shop. So, he had to learn to fix it himself."

"Wow! Go, dad!", Hay Lin said.

"If anyone else needs a ride, I can give it to you.", Yan Lin said to the others as she and Hay Lin headed for the front door of the Vander's home.

"I could use a ride home.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Selece said. "Granted I don't live to far from here but I'm to tired to walk home."

"It's your first day of action.", Yan Lin said to Selece. "You'll get use to it."

"How about you, Alchemy?", Taranee asked. "You want a ride home?"

"Thanks but I live way across midtown Heatherfield.", Alchemy said. "I can walk."

"I'll walk with you.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Alchemy said. "But I'll be okay."

"I insist.", Angelo said. "It'll be wrong of me to let a lady walk home alone.", Angelo said as he walked with Alchemy to the front door.

"Oh brother.", Alchemy said as she rolled her eyes.

"You better roll those eyes back too.", Angelo said not even looking at her.

"How did he...?", she began to question.

"Let's go, woman!", Angelo said getting a giggle out of the other girls as Alchemy went with Angelo out of the house.

"These will be some interesting times.", Kadma said with a grin as she and Joe watched everyone head to their homes.

"Yeah. Very interesting.", Joe said as he turned to Cassidy, Elyon, Drake, Aldern, and Caleb. "As for the rest of you, dinner is already on the table if you're hungry."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Cassidy said as she headed for the Dining Room.

"So where are Mr. Vanders and Ms. Lin?", Elyon asked as she headed into the Dining Room with Kadma and Joe.

"Jun took a plate to John who is working late at Simutech.", Kadma replied. "He decided to work on a few extra things."

"That's John for you. He sometimes gets caught up in his work.", Joe said as he and the other sat at the table.

Once they said grace, they all began to eat their food. As for John, Jun Lin had just brought him his dinner along with her own so they could have their meal together.

"So how are things here?", Jun asked her future husband.

"Pretty well.", John said. "We got as a lot of things done here. I'm just making sure we got everything done right before I left. Sorry you had to come and bring me my dinner."

"Don't worry about it.", Jun said. "I've wanted to come here any way. Now I have an excuse.", she said with a smile.

"Well aren't we the sly one.", John said with a smirk.

"Yes I am.", Jun said with a smirk of her own getting a laugh out of John before they continued their meal.

Watching them, through the video camera in the room, was Riddle who was most impressed with the work John and the Robertsons were doing.

"It seems that the progression of the chip is coming along quite well.", Riddle said. "It'll only be a matter of time before we get the final tool we need to complete our goal. Yes. Only a matter of time.", Riddle said as he cut the video feed to go get something to eat himself.

Meanwhile, in Midtown Heatherfield, Angelo was walking Alchemy home.

"I still can't believe what happened today.", Angelo said looking down at his hands. "We fought robots! Robots!"

"Not to mention creating a new dam along with a bunch of rivers, a lake, and a waterfall.", Alchemy added. "Plus, you saved three Guardians."

"Three?", Angelo questioned. "I know I pulled Cassidy and Irma out of the water. Who was the third?"

Angelo then stopped when he heard Alchemy clear her throat while tapping her right foot with her hands on her hips giving him a stern look.

"What?", Angelo asked.

"Hello!?", Alchemy questioned while waving her arms in the air. "What about me!?"

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said remembering when he caught Alchemy when she got flung off the first robot they fought. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it.", Alchemy said with a sigh as she walked on.

"I didn't mean to forget.", Angelo said as he caught up with her. "It's just that... Catching you was a reflex while diving in for Cassidy and Irma scared the crap out of me."

"Really?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "I mean, you I saw coming at me. I knew I could catch you. But when I took that chance to go in the water after Irma and Cassidy, I was going in the water blind."

"Good point.", Alchemy said. "I'm just glad that everyone made it okay."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I'm also glad that all of you were able to work together to make that dam. I wish I was there to see that."

"Yeah, well don't think that'll change things when it comes to how Caleb feels about Cornelia.", Alchemy replied.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"Well, I was able to sense how Caleb felt about working with Cornelia.", Alchemy said. "And it almost turned his stomach."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "He really, REALLY needs to get his act together."

"You're telling me.", Alchemy said as they got to her house. "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem.", Angelo said giving Alchemy a smile that she returned. "See you tomorrow.", he said as he headed home.

"See ya!", Alchemy said as she headed for her house.

As Angelo headed back home, one thought came to mind.

'There has to be some way to fix things before it's to late.', he thought as he headed home.

Now in Uptown Heatherfield, Micheal was standing at the door to the Hale's apartment with Cornelia. They had just gotten there and were saying goodbye to each other.

"Well, this was an interesting day.", Micheal with a grin that Cornelia returned. "I mean you guys made a dam!"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "That was a first for us."

"I'm even surprised that Caleb worked with you to help make it.", Micheal said.

"Only because he had no choice.", Cornelia said. "He and Irma still don't want me around.", she said sadly.

"Hey. Don't let them get to you.", Micheal said as he cupped Cornelia's face gently. "Sooner or later, you and Will are going to make up and Caleb and Irma will come around and see how wrong they were for treating you the way they did. And it'll be all good.", he said making Cornelia smile before Micheal kissed her on her forehead making Cornelia blush a bit.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said before kissing Micheal on the cheek. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome.", Micheal said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow.", Cornelia said as she watched Micheal walked towards the elevator.

As Micheal stepped in the elevator, he turned around and waved to Cornelia who waved back with a smile that he returned as the elevator doors closed. Cornelia then headed inside her family's apartment home and up to her bedroom. As for Micheal, once on the first floor, he headed for the bus stop to catch the bus for home. As he was waiting at the bus stop, he was hoping and praying that things would work out for Cornelia, Will, and his other friends. As for Angelo, he made it home to see Caleb sitting on the porch of the place. He was about to go inside when...

"What's your deal, man?", he asked Caleb as he turned to look at him. "We're all on the same side, yet you want us gone so bad that you can taste it."

"My deal is that there are supposed to be five Guardians! Five! Not eight! Not ten! FIVE!", Caleb said while glaring at Angelo. "We were doing just fine with the five of us! But the Oracle goes and makes Guardians of Cassidy, Alchemy, and Cornelia of all people! And now he goes and makes you and Selece Guardians! Endarno was right! The Oracle should have just took the extra power and gave it to us!"

"And yet he didn't.", Angelo said. "Will told me about what the Oracle said would have happened if you got that extra power. That's why he decided to bring five more Guardians into the fray. So if I were you, I'd just accept it and go with the flow."

"I don't think so!", Caleb said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in to face Angelo. "One way or the other, Endarno will convince the Council of the Known Worlds that you five shouldn't be Guardians! And when he does, I'll take great pleasure in taking Cornelia's powers and watching Will take yours!", he said as he walked past Angelo while bumping into him on purpose.

"That boy has problems.", Angelo said.

"Tell me about it."

Angelo looked down to see Cassidy standing at the bottom of the steps of the porch.

"Where did you go?", Angelo asked as Cassidy walked up to the porch.

"I went for a walk after eating dinner.", Cassidy said. "I came up back when I overheard you and Caleb talking. I knew Caleb didn't like us being Guardians but wow!"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as they sat in different chairs on the porch together. "I figured that after what they did today with the dam and all, they'd start to get along."

"It'll take more than that to bring us all together.", Cassidy said.

"Looks like.", Angelo said. "I think the key to all of this is Will and Cornelia. If we can get them to work things out then maybe Caleb and Irma will come around."

"True. But how do we do it?", Cassidy asked.

"No idea.", Angelo said. "But I'm sure if you, me, and the others put our heads together we can think of something.", he said as his stomach began to growl a bit. "And with that, I'm going to get me something to eat.", he said as he stood up.

"Dinner is on the Dinning Room table.", Cassidy said.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "You coming in?"

"Nah. Not yet.", Cassidy said as she leaned back in her chair. "I'll hang out here for a bit."

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Later."

"Later.", Cassidy said as the door closed behind Angelo. "Lord, please let things work out between all of us. I don't know what's coming, but I do know that it's going to take all of us to stop it.", she said as she looked up at the sky as some stars began to appear.

Cassidy then kicked back in the chair and looked up at the stars hoping for the best. As for Will, she had just finished eating dinner with her mother and was now in her bedroom for some time to herself. She was sitting in her chair that she had next to her window allowing her to look up at the sky. As she was doing this, she began to think back to how they were able to make the dam that stopped the water from flooding the village that was near the canyon.

'I still can't believe we were able to pull it off.', she thought to herself. 'Maybe... Maybe I can trust Cornelia. Maybe. Only time will tell.', she said as she continued to look up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Hollens was in his penthouse apartment with Sylla and Riddle discussing his plans for the Guardians.

"It is a sound plan.", Riddle said. "But we must do this right if we are to do it right."

"But are we sure we really want to do this?", Sylla questioned. "I mean kidnapping is a federal crime."

"True, But we're Interpol, remember.", Riddle said. "Think of it as detaining a witness."

"Besides. I know what will happen when we do this.", Hollens replied. "They replace the kidnapped Guardian with what they call an Astral Drop as not to raise an alarm with the child's family. So there's nothing to fear."

"I hope you're right, Hollens.", Sylla said. "I truly hope you are."

"Do not worry, my friend.", Riddle said. "When all is said and done, Earth shall have a foot hold on another world making us one step closer to colonising on other worlds. Is that not your dream?"

"Yes. But to do what you have planned. It just feels like we're crossing a line.", Sylla said.

"Sometimes you have to bend the rules to achieve your goals, Sylla.", Hollens said with a straight face. "Believe me when I say that I've had to a time or two. But in the end, I got the job done. Which is what I plan to do here and now. But it shall take some time to do this. A room must be built to keep her powers at bay."

"Very well.", Sylla said giving in. "I'll help. But promise me that no harm will come to the child."

"I promise you that I will not harm the child.", Hollens said to Sylla. "Nor will anyone under our employment."

"Thank you.", Sylla said.

"Now let us plan on how we shall capture the Guardian in question.", Riddle said as the three of them began to plan their kidnapping of the Guardian.

**A/N: Looks like Hollens and company plan to kidnap one of the Guardians. But which one? And Caleb still wants to get rid of Cassidy and the others. That boy never learns. Between him and the enemy who knows what's going to happen. But then, Will is starting to come around to having Cornelia around. Maybe that can make the difference. You never know. Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	19. An Argument, A Meeting, & Irma's Return

**Chapter 19:**

The next day, Angelo made the announcement about the calendars and how the students could cast their votes for certain calendars. And believe it or not, a lot of students began to vote during breakfast. As well as put in orders for their own personal calendars. Seeing all of this was an envious Irma as she sat with Caleb and Will.

"Can you believe this?", Irma questioned as she ate some of her breakfast burritos. "Five bucks for a personal colander? I would have changed ten and made a profit."

"Maybe they don't want to make a big profit.", Will said. "Besides. I think ten bucks is a bit much for one colander to be made. Plus, I just may have a personal one made for a certain someone.", she said looking at Caleb who smiled a bit.

"I would give a discount to my friends.", Irma said. "My 'good' friends that is."

"In other words, just me, Caleb, Taranee, and Hay Lin.", Will figured.

"Pretty much.", Irma said with a smirk getting a tiring sigh out of Will. "What?"

"You know what.", Will said. "Look. I get that you don't trust Cornelia."

"Dang straight I don't!", Irma said.

"Same here.", Caleb said.

"And why is that?", Will said.

"After what she did to you?", Caleb questioned low enough so only the three of them could here.

"Right.", Will said. "Well... after seeing what we all able to do yesterday, I'm starting to think that maybe it's time to... move on and try to be friends again."

"What!?", Irma questioned. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes!", Will said. "I'm tired of being afraid of someone who was just as much a victim as I was in what happened."

"Was she tricked into coming to a place to get attacked? NO! You were!", Caleb said. "Was she attacked from her to Metamoor? No! You were!"

"Dang straight!", Irma said.

"Did she get held down by and whipped by vines. No! You were!", Caleb said. "You're the victim, Will! Not her! She was just a puppet of Nerissa! And a weak one at that! That doesn't make her a victim!"

"Yes it does.", Will said. "Remember the Horn of Hypnos and how Raythor used it on you, me, Taranee, and Hay Lin? And later Matt? We were turned into brainwashed minions. Had it not been for Blunk, we probably still would be. I'd say that make us victims like Cornelia was when she was being taking control of."

"Well, I still don't trust Cornelia.", Caleb said. "And I don't want you anywhere near her without me around. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh you shouldn't have said that Rebel-boy.", Irma said to herself as she moved a bit down the table from Will and Caleb. "Bad move! Bad move!", she said while shaking her head.

"What did you just say to me?", Will asked her boyfriend in a calm tone as she had her head down hiding her eyes from Caleb.

"You heard me.", Caleb said. "I don't want you anywhere near Cornelia without me around. And that's final.", he said giving Will a look that said 'do as I say'.

"Oh! Stop digging your own grave!", Irma said to herself. "Stop digging your own grave!"

It was then that Will slowly looked up at Caleb with a look that made the one he was giving her just crumble as the red-head stood up slowly.

"Will?", Caleb questioned before...

_***SMACK!***_

"Oooooohhhh!", most of the students said after seeing the smack Will gave Caleb's right cheek.

"Dang!", a male student shouted. "I know that hurt, Dawg!", he said to Caleb. "Looks like she smacked the taste out of your mouth!"

As for Caleb, he just looked up at Will in shock after what just happened. Irma was just as shocked as how hard Will slapped Caleb.

'Note to self. Never piss Will off.', she though to herself. 'NEVER!'

"How dare you talk to me like I'm your property!?", Will spat out as she glared at Caleb. "I'm your girlfriend! Not some dog you own! You never tell me what to do like you're my parent! If you have a problem with who I want to hang with find! Have your problem! But if you ever, _EVER_, try to tell me what to do again, then there won't be a Will & Caleb! It'll be a just Caleb!", she snapped as she was taking deep breaths as he chest was rising up and down before she grabbed her backpack and left the Lunch Hall and a shocked Caleb with many of the girls there cheering Will on as she walked off while most of the guys were busting out laughing at Caleb.

Once out of the Lunch Hall, Will just wandered the halls for a bit until the bell to start school rang. As students were walking the halls, Selece noticed how Will was walking and knew something was up.

"Will? Will!?", Selece said to her close friend as she stood in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Will then looked up at Selece with a saddened face before she began to cry letting tears flow down her face.

"Oh, Will.", Selece said as she took her friend into a hug. "What happened?"

"Caleb... the Lunch Hall... Stupid Caleb!", Will managed to say between sobs.

"Come on, Will.", Selece said as she guided Will to the nearest Girls' Bathroom where they could sit down on one of the two couches there.(That's right, folks. I'm giving the Girls' Bathrooms couches in this one. I got it from an episode of "Boy Meets World".)

Once in the Girls' Bathroom, Selece sat with Will on the couch and pulled out some tissue from her back pack and gave them to Will who began to wipe her tears that were still running.

"Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened.", Selece said.

Meanwhile, word of happened between Will and Caleb spread through the homerooms like wildfire thanks to the power of texting. And the mark on Caleb's face was proof of it all that went down. Man! That sucker was red! Anyone who walked past his right saw that bad boy. Anyone who saw it either snickered or giggled at him making the guy feel more embarrassed about what happened. Once in his Homeroom, he sat in his seat and waited for Will to show up. But when the bell to signal the beginning of school rang, Will wasn't there.

'Did she take off for home?', he thought to himself. 'Taranee? You there?', he asked calling out to the Fire Guardian.

'Yes.', Taranee said. 'What's up?'

'Do you know where Will is?', Caleb asked.

'What do you mean?', Taranee questioned. 'You two have Homeroom together.'

'Well... we had this fight and she got anger and left the Lunch Hall.', Caleb said. 'I haven't seen her sense.'

'What kind of fight was it?', Taranee asked knowing that it had to have been a big one for Will to not be in Homeroom.

'I'd rather not get into it.', Caleb said.

'Okay.', Taranee said. 'I'll try to find her. But if she doesn't want to be contacted, I won't be able to get to her.'

'Thanks, Taranee.', Caleb said before Taranee cut the link.

"Well this is just great.", Caleb said to himself. "I can see Cornelia trying to get close to Will through this. But I won't let her! And won't let those other wanna-be Guardians try to get her on their side either. Even if two of them are her close friends. I'll protect Will from Cornelia and any other threat that comes her way!", he said to himself as the music, from the radio show played.

As for Will, she had just told Selece what happened between her and Caleb while going through some tissues.

"I can't believe he actually said that!", Selece said as Will wiped some tears away. "You want to try to be friends with Cornelia on your own and he won't let you."

"He still doesn't trust her.", Will said. "But just because he doesn't trust her doesn't mean that I shouldn't. I want to try to get past what happened and be friends again with Cornelia."

"Then I say go for it.", Selece said. "Even if you and Cornelia end up getting into an argument or two along the way. At least you two will be talking. Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"Thanks, Selece.", Will said with a small smile. "I'm glad you and the guys are here now. Not to mention knowing about and being apart of the whole Guardian thing."

"That's what friends are for, girl!", Selece said with a smile that Will returned before both friends shared a hug.

'Will?', Taranee called out to Will telepathiclly. 'Are you okay, Will?'

'I'm fine, Taranee.', Will said to her good friend.

'Are you sure?', Taranee asked. 'I just spoke with Caleb and he told me about some argument you two had. He's really worried about you.'

'I bet he is!', Will said with a hint of anger. 'That jerk went and told me that he didn't want me anywhere near Cornelia like he was my boss or something!'

'That jerk!', Taranee said. 'Just because he doesn't trust Corny doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to be friends with her.'

'That's how I feel!', Will said. 'Selece feels the same way.'

'Is she there?', Taranee asked.

'Yeah.', Will said.

'Hold on a sec.', Taranee said as she opened up the link to Selece. 'Hey, Selece!'

'Whoa!', Selece said at the sudden sound of Taranee's voice in her head. 'What the heck!?'

'Easy, Selece.', Will said with a grin. 'It's just Taranee talking to us telepathiclly.'

'Oh!', Selece said letting it sink in. 'I guess Alchemy can do this also.'

'Yeah.', Taranee said. 'So where are you guys anyway?'

'The Bathroom.', Will and Selece said.

'Ummm... Maybe you two should go to the Nurse's Office and have her give you two a pass to your Homerooms.', Taranee suggested. 'We can talk about what happened during Lunch.'

'Good idea.', Selece said. 'Later, Taranee.'

'Later.', Taranee said as she cut the link.

And so, Will and Selece made their way to the Nurse's Office to get a hall pass to their Homerooms after explaining to her why they weren't in their Homerooms. Being understanding, she gave the girls the hall passes they needed to go to their Homerooms. Once Selece got in her Homeroom where Hay Lin and Alchemy were also in, she gave the teacher her hall pass and took her seat in between her two fellow Guardians and told them both about what happened between Will and Caleb. As for Will, once she got to her Homeroom, she gave the teacher her hall pass and took her seat next to Caleb yet didn't even look at him as she listened to the morning announcements being told by K-SHIP.

"Are you okay?", Caleb whispered to Will who didn't say anything to him. "Look. I know you're upset, but I'm only concerned for your safety. I don't want you anywhere near Cornelia without me there with you.", he said to which Will turned her head and gave him a stern look.

"First off, you don't own me!", Will whispered to Caleb. "I am capable of taking care of myself! So if I want to talk with Cornelia, then I will. And without you around!"

"Funny. You weren't able to take care of yourself when Cornelia attacked you that night.", Caleb said making Will gasp a bit losing the stern look she had. "That's what I thought. Now like I said before. I don't want you anywhere near Cornelia without me. Alright?"

"No.", Will said.

"Say what?", Caleb questioned.

"I said, no.", Will said calmly. "You're not my father and you sure don't own me. I'll talk to who I feel like talking to. And that's final. So back off, or you and me are through. Do you understand, Mr. Hart?", she said as she went back to listen to the morning announcements.

Caleb said nothing as he sat in his seat knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. Soon it was Lunch, and just about the whole school knew about what went down with Will and Caleb as some of the students were snickering or giggling at Caleb as he walked pass a few tables. Ignoring them, he looked around for Will only to find that she wasn't in the Lunch Hall.

'She must be outside with the others.', he thought to himself as he made his way outside to where some of the other students were eating.

Once outside, it didn't take Caleb long to find Will sitting with the others at one of the few picnic tables that were two tables put together out there. Including Cornelia who was sitting across from Will who was sitting next to Angelo which Caleb didn't like one bit as he stormed over there. But as he got closer, Hay Lin noticed Caleb coming and got the attention of the others who along with Will were giving Caleb some dirty looks that he noticed right away as he got up to the table.

"Go away, Caleb.", Will said not even looking at her boyfriend as she ate her food.

"Not without you, Will.", Caleb said. "You know what we talked about this morning."

"Then you remember what I said.", said Will who sipped some of her juice. "So you have a choice. You can either sit with us and behave or find another spot to eat. The same goes for you, Irma.", she said as the Water Guardian came walking up to them with her food.

"What did I do?", Irma questioned before she noticed Cornelia sitting at the table. "And what's _SHE_ doing here!?", she questioned pointing at Cornelia.

"I asked Alchemy and Taranee to get everyone to sit here together.", Will said. "You two can sit here too. As long as you don't start anything."

"Fine!", Caleb said as he walked over to sit next to Will.

"Nope.", Wil said to Caleb. "You sit on the end along with Irma."

"But...", Caleb began to say.

"You were late getting here so you sit where there's space.", Will said still not looking at Caleb.

Not saying a word, Caleb went to sit next to Aldern while Irma sat next to her boyfriend, Matt.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin our Guardian meeting.", Will said.

"So what's up?", Elyon asked.

"Well, me and Cassidy have been talking the other day and we've decided that we need to start working on our powers and abilities.", Will said.

"This includes our secondary powers as well.", Cassidy replied. "Now from what Yannie and Kaddie told me, the stronger and more in shape we are the better our powers will be."

"So that means we have to work hard and get better shape.", Will said.

"Some of us more than others.", Taranee said looking over at Irma with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that I'm in very good shape.", Irma said proudly.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that.", Micheal questioned.

"Why don't you mind your own business!", Irma snapped.

"This is all of our business, Irma.", Hay Lin said. "And don't take this the wrong way, but out of all of us, you're not that well in shape."

"Excuse me?", Irma questioned.

"You were the last one to complete laps in Gym today.", Selece replied.

"I save my energy for the battles we fight!", Irma said.

"Well from now on, I need you to put it in your training.", Will said looking at Irma with a stern look that told her she meant business. "As well as during school. Cause if you fail and get held back, you'll still be stuck here when we graduate a few years from now."

"Please. I'll just take Summer School and still go over to the next grade with you guys.", Irma replied. "Besides. I got you guys to help me study. So failing won't happen."

"Not anymore.", Taranee said. "You'll have to do the work yourself from now on."

"WHAT!?", Irma questioned in surprise.

"You heard me.", Taranee said. "No more helping you study when you know you can do it yourself."

"The rest of us can do it.", Elyon said. "And so can you."

"But... But... But...", Irma said getting scared.

"No buts, Irma.", Alchemy said. "Your good at geology. So You can do good at the other subjects like the rest of us."

"She has a point.", Matt said to Irma as he was eating his sandwich.

"Not helping!", Irma said.

"Now every once in a while we'll hold a cram session for the big test and exams to help each other out.", Taranee said. "But other than that, you have to study on your own or with some one else."

"But I thought we were friends!", Irma said to Taranee who was sitting next to Cornelia. "And friends help each other!"

"And when was the last time the two of us hung out, Irma?", Taranee asked the Water Guardian. "The only time you want to hang with me is when you need help studying for a test. We've never hung out to have fun as friends. I've hung out with Will. I've hung out with Hay Lin. Elyon. Alchemy. Cassidy. Even Cornelia and I have hung out together. And yet you and I haven't hung out to have fun once! It's like you only see me as your personal tutor. And I'm tired of it!", she said as her eyes began to water.

"Taranee I...", Irma began to say but couldn't find the words.

Seeing how Taranee was feeling, Cornelia wrapped a comforting arm around her as her tears began to flow.

"Okay. From what I can see, it seems that some of us if not all of us have a few issues with someone.", Angelo said. "And I think we really need to get it all out before one if not all of us snap and go off on whoever we got beef with."

"I agree.", Elyon said. "I don't like to see my friends fight like this if it can be helped."

"Same here.", Selece said.

"So what do we do?", Aldern asked.

"Well I remember one time after me and Selece got into a fight, Grandma Gale had us write down why we got into the fight in the first place.", Micheal explained. "When she read out loud what we wrote, we saw how dumb it was to get into the fight in the first place."

"I think I get what you're saying.", Cornelia said. "You want us to write why we got a problem with whoever we got a problem with."

"Pretty much.", Micheal said. "The we go and read what we wrote during our next meeting."

"I like that.", Will said.

"Same here.", Cassidy agreed. "So that's what we'll do. Tonight we write down what person bugs us and what it is they do that bugs us."

"And who put you in charge?", Caleb questioned.

"About that. From now on, it's both me and Cassidy who will lead the Guardians.", Will said. "The both of us are Keepers of a Heart. So the both of us can lead. Is that okay with everybody?"

All the Guardians but Caleb and Irma nodded.

"That's six to two.", Will said. "Looks like me and Cassidy will be leading the Guardians.", she said just as the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch.

"And with that our meeting is over.", Cassidy said as everyone got up from the table. "Later guys!"

Everyone else said their goodbyes to each other before throwing away their trash and heading to their classes.

"I can't believe Will actually sat across from Cornelia!", Caleb said as he and Irma headed to their next class.

"Well no offence, Rebel-boy, if you hadn't said what you said to Will this morning then she just may not of sat with her.", Irma said.

"So what do I do?", Caleb asked. "I want to keep Will from Cornelia. There's just something I don't trust about her."

"Look. I'm not the world's biggest Corny fan, but from what I can tell, she may be on the level.", Irma said getting a surprised look from Caleb. "I know. I know. If it were a few weeks ago, I would be still against her being a Guardian. But after what we were able to do yesterday to make that dam and save those nearby villages, maybe it's best to give her a shot."

"Maybe.", Caleb said. "But I still don't trust her."

"Same here.", Irma said. "I'm all for keeping an eye on her, just in case. I mean for all we know, she could be planning something behind our backs. So I say we play nice while keeping an eye on her."

"I... I guess I can do that.", Caleb said as they neared their class. "So do you plan on trying to get back into your radio show?"

"Plan on?", Irma questioned with a smirk. "Ha! I'm already back in! I'll be in their next meeting during Study Hall. And it'll be through Martin that I'll be running things again.", she said as they sat next to each other in their class.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think their was a sinister mind in that head of yours.", Caleb said with a grin.

"What can I say? Some of our enemies have run off on me.", Irma said with a smile as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the class.

Soon it was Study Hall, and the Newspaper/Radio Show Club were gathered together in the newspaper room to have their daily meeting.

"Okay, guys and gals! This Friday will be the first edition of the school's newspaper.", Angelo said. "So let's go over what we plan on putting in our paper.", he said just as there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it.", Elyon said as she was the closest to the door.

Once she opened the door, Elyon was saw that it was Principal Knickerbocker.

"Hi, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", Elyon said with a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Brown.", Knickerbocker said returning the smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting.", she said as Elyon welcomed her inside the room.

"Not really.", Angelo said. "We were just about to begin our meeting about what we were going to put in the first edition of the new school paper."

"So what's up, Mrs. K.?", Uriah asked.

"Well, after some thinking, I've decided to give the former manager of K-SHIP a second chance.", Knickerbocker said surprising Martin, Bess, Courtney, and Uriah.

Everyone then looked to see Irma Lair walking into the room with a smile on her face.

'I'm back, suckers!', Irma thought to herself as she was smirking to herself inside her head.

**A/N: Well, it seems that Caleb got it good from Will during their argument. And now everyone has to write down what problems they've got with whoever they got a problem with. The truth hurts but in the end they'll be better for it. But what does Irma have planned to get back in control? And will it work? Only one way to find out.**

**Please review.**


	20. A New Mission & Sir Angelo?

**Chapter 20:**

There everyone was staring at one Irma Lair, who Knickerbocker allowed to return to the K-SHIP radio show. Even thought there might be some who didn't want her back.

"I hope this isn't to much of a problem.", Knickerbocker said.

"What do you say?", Angelo asked the other members of K-SHIP. "Is it okay with you guys?"

"Well... I guess we can give her a second chance.", Martin said making Irma smile a bit thinking she had Martin in her pocket for her plan to work.

"What about the rest of you?", Taranee asked the Grumper Sisters and Uriah.

"It depends.", Bess said. "As long as she doesn't try to be all bossy like before, and listen to the ideas of others, then I'm okay with it."

"Same here.", Courtney said.

"I'm okay with that idea.", Uriah said. "I may not look it all the time, but I do like covering sports."

"Well, Irma is back on a probation period of three months.", Knickerbocker said. "Mr. Vanders is still in charge of both K-SHIP and the Newspaper Club. After three months, it'll be up to you all if you'd like Irma to stay.", she said getting a nod from everyone there. "Very well. I wish you luck, Ms. Lair.", Knickerbocker said before leaving the room.

"Now where were we?", Hay Lin said as Irma sat next in between her and Martin.

"We were talking about what we were going to put in the paper.", Drake said.

"Okay then. Let's start with you, Grumper Sisters", Angelo said. "What do you got for Hollywood gossip?"

"Well, we got news about that "Kick-Ass 2" movie.", Bess said.

"What kind of news?", Selece asked.

"Well, it seems that Jim Carey regrets staring in it.", Courtney said. "He said that now that he got a good look at it, it's a role he doesn't want his kids to see him play."

"I did not know that.", Cassidy said.

"And that's why it's going in the paper. Good job, ladies.", Angelo said making both girls smile. "Got anything else."

"We saw the trailer to the next Hobbit movie.", Bess replied.

"It had this pretty good scene with a dragon lurking around to see the min character.", Courtney said. "I got it on my iphone."

"We can play it on the radio show.", Martin said. "You'd be surprised at how many Hobbit fans there are in school."

"We'll play it tomorrow during Lunch.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin. Cornelia. What do you got for fashion and sales in clothing stores?"

"We have a few new fashions for that new clothing line Vance Micheal Justin is starting.", Hay Lin said. "Any chance we can get the paper in color so people can get a better look at the clothing?"

"Taranee. Martin. Can it be done.", Micheal asked.

"I think so.", Martin said getting a nod from Taranee.

"Cool.", Angelo said. "What about you, Cornelia?"

"Well, I went to some stores and found out that the mall's top clothing store is having a sale starting next Monday while Game Stop is having one starting on Monday as well.", Cornelia explained as she showed everyone the sales flyers."

"And there's our clothing and sales section.", Angelo said. "Nicely done, ladies.", he said making both girls smile.

"Ummm... Any chance we can do a comic strip for the paper?", Elyon asked.

"A comic strip?", Uriah questioned.

"Yeah!", Elyon said as she pulled out one of her sketching pads and opened it up to show what she had drawn. "I figured that we could use some funny for the paper."

"So what's it about?", Taranee asked as Elyon let her work be passed around.

"It's basically about teenage life for some friends.", Elyon explained. "From high school, to after school jobs and anything else I can think of."

"I like the idea.", Selece said. "And seeing as the paper will be in color, when it comes to the pictures, we can make the comic really come out."

"This is really good, Elyon!", Alchemy said as she got a good look at the comic.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "Your drawings are great!"

"I say we put the comic in the paper.", Cassidy said.

"Same here.", Micheal agreed.

"Everyone else agree?", Angelo asked getting nods from everyone else. "Then it's settled. We have a comic for the paper.", he said making Elyon smile. "Now are you sure you can do one for every week, Elyon?"

"Sure!", Elyon said still smiling. "I have a few ideas already."

"Then work your magic.", Angelo said. "Now what else do we have?"

And so for the rest of Study Hall the gang went over what they were going to put in the Friday's school paper and what they were going to do for the radios show the next day. Soon Study Hall was over and everyone left for their next classes. As they were doing this, Irma caught up with Martin to 'talk'.

"Thanks for taking up for me back there, Martin.", Irma said with a kind smile. "For a minute there, I thought the others were going to say no."

"Don't mention it.", Martin said returning the smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Just don't blow it this time.", he said with a grin.

"Don't worry. I won't.", Irma said. "But you know. I wish we had K-SHIP back. And by we, I mean you, me, the Grumpers, and even Uriah."

"Well, Angelo is doing a great job with it.", Martin said. "I mean with more people helping out, we can get a lot done. Even Uirah is being nicer than normal."

"I noticed that during the meeting.", Irma said. "Never thought I'd see that happening."

"Look, Irma. I know you would like to be in charge, but it's like Knickerbocker said. You're on three months probation.", Martin said. "Maybe after three months, you can ask Angelo about being put in charge of K-SHIP. But until then..."

"I play it cool and do what I'm told.", Irma said getting a nod from Martin. "Fair enough. Well here's my class. Later, Martin."

"Later.", Martin said as he continued his way to class.

'Crap!', Irma thought to herself as she sat at her desk. 'That didn't go o well. There has to be a way for me to get K-SHIP back! But how!?', she thought. 'I'll find a way! And when I do, K-SHIP will be mine again! And maybe even the Newspaper Club', she thought with a smirk as the bell rang starting class.

Soon school had ended and everyone was leaving school as fast as they could to do whatever they had planned. As for Caleb, he was looking for Will to try and make up with her. It didn't take him long to find her with that red hair of hers. But when he got closer to her, he saw that she was standing with the other Guardians. Including Cornelia. He was ready to say something but remembered what happened during Lunch and decided to keep his cool.

"Caleb! You're finally here.", Cassidy said as the others turned to see him.

"Why?", Caleb asked.

"We have to go to Kandrakar.", Will said as they all left the school grounds.

"Kandrakar?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Grandma called me a few minutes ago on my cell and told me that we were needed there."

"What about Elyon, Aldern, Drake, Matt, and Micheal?", Caleb questioned.

"It's just us Guardians that are needed.", Will said as they all headed for Shell Beach.

It took them a while, but once at Shell Beach, they headed into the cave they normally went into to go to Kandrakar.

"When was the last time we've been in here?", Taranee asked looking around the cave.

"It has been a while.", Hay Lin said. "We should come here more often."

"We can talk about that later.", Will said as she and Cassidy pulled out their Hearts. "But for now..."

"Guardians, Unite!", Will and Cassidy said transforming themselves and their fellow Guardians.

"Water!", Cassidy and Irma said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Fire!", Taranee and Alchemy said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Earth!", Cornelia and Caleb said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Hay Lin and Selece said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Quintessence!", Will and Angelo said as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

Once transformed, Will opened a fold to Kandrakar and they all went through it to find themselves standing in the great hall where the Oracle was standing with Halinor.

"Greeting Guardians.", the Oralce said to them. "Once again, your services are needed on the world of Florana."

"Florana?", Angelo questioned.

"You've been there?", Selece asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "I've been there a few times with my grandparents. It's something of a paradise planet. Think of it as a resort planet, with some really cool rulers."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said.

"So what's up, with that world?", Cassidy asked.

"The king and queen of the kingdom of Yollen is in need of our services.", Halinor said. "Their daughter, Xolley, who is also the wielder of the Heart of Florana, is in need of some protective escort as she is being taken to a school where she can be taught to use her powers wisely."

"She would be about nine or ten by now.", Angelo said.

"You know her?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Cute kid. Very nice once you get to know her."

"Sounds like you've had your share of adventures.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Which is why, for this mission, I would like for you to lead.", the Oracle said to Angelo surprising the young Guardians.

"Say what?", Angelo questioned.

"You know the planet as well as the royal family of Yollen.", the Oracle said.

"That's not the only reason is it?", Angelo asked. "It's what I did there also.", getting a smile out of the Oracle and Halinor.

"If you already know, then why ask?", the Oracle asked. "Is Angelo leading this mission okay with the rest of you?"

"Well, if you think so, then I'm okay with it.", Cassidy said.

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not okay with it.", Caleb said.

"Me neither.", Irma said.

"Surprise, surprise.", Selece whispered to Hay Lin who giggled a bit.

"And why is that?", Halinor asked Caleb and Irma.

"Why!? He hasn't been a Guardian for a whole month yet!", Irma said. "He's a rookie!"

"And who can say he can lead a mission like this?", Caleb said. "Just because he's been to Florana, doesn't make him suited to lead a mission like this."

"I say we let Will and Cassidy lead the mission seeing as it was decided that they lead together.", Irma said.

"If that's what you want, I'm okay with it.", Angelo said.

"Well, it _IS_ what we want.", Caleb said while Irma nodded in agreement.

"I say we go along with it and go to Florana.", Alchemy said. "The less arguing the better it is for us."

"Fine.", Will said. "You two want me and Cassidy to lead. Right?", she said while winking to Cassidy who smiled knowing where Will was going with this.

"Yes.", Irma said.

"And whatever we say, you'll do?", Will asked. "No questions asked?"

"None what-so-ever.", Caleb said.

"Okay then.", Will said. "Then I say we let Angelo lead the mission.", she said with a smile.

"I second that motion.", Cassidy said with a smile as well.

"Oh, that's sneaky.", Angelo said.

"Wait a minute!", Caleb said.

"Now, now, now.", Will said. "You said that you'd do whatever we say."

"But...", Irma began to say.

"And no questions asked.", Cassidy said.

"That is what you said.", Cornelia said.

"No questions asked.", Selece and Hay Lin said together before giggling.

"That is what you agreed to.", Halinor said.

"Fine!", Caleb and Irma said together getting a laugh out of the others while the Oracle opened a fold to Florana.

"This fold will take you to the capital city of the country of Yollen.", the Oracle said. "From there you will make your way to the royal palace of the Yollen Kingdom. Good luck to you all, Guardians."

"Ollen City, here we come!", Angelo said going through the fold first followed by the others.

"Do you think they will be able to work together?", Halinor asked the Oracle as the fold closed behind the Guardians.

"I believe they shall be fine, Halinor. This will be a test of their teamwork.", the Oracle said. "As long as they all can work together, everything will work out fine."

"I truly hope you are right, Oracle.", Halinor said. "I truly do."

Once on Florana, the Guardians saw that they were in a large and beautiful city with many tall buildings.

"So is this, Ollen City?", Will asked loking around the place.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "This is Ollen City. The capital of the Yollen Kingdom. Come on! The palace is this way.", he said as he took to the air with the others flyng behind him.

"So what did you do here anyway?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah!", Selece said. "That's what I've been wondering."

"Well...", Angelo said pointing down.

Everyone looked down to see a statue of what looked like great warriors from the armour they had on. But what surprised them was that there were statues of Angelo's Grandpa Joe, Uncle John, his parents Jacob & Tanya, and finally one of Angelo himself.

"Okay. Explain.", Will said as they flew past the statues..

"Well, a few years ago, I came here with Grandpa Joe to meet some friends of his.", Angelo began to explain. "Turns out the friend was the father of the Yollen Kingdom's King."

"And that's where you met Xolley.", Cassidy figured.

"Yeah. And it was also during that visit that I stopped an attempt on her life.", Angelo said surprising the others. "Dudes didn't expect that I could fight so good. Or that Xolley could trap them in an energy bubble when they tried to escape."

"So you expect us to believe that you took down two assassins that came to kill the princess of the Yollen Kingdom?", Caleb questioned in a tone that said he didn't buy it.

"Yeah right.", Irma said to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Believe me or not, it happened.", Angelo said. "Now when we get to the palace, be sure to show the proper respect to the royal family. They're probably a bit stressed about their daughter's going to some school let alone the danger she'll be in during the trip there. So the last thing they need is for us to tick them off by not showing proper respect."

"Got it.", Will said with a nod.

"And here we are.", Angelo said. "The royal palace."

Everyone looked to see a tall white palace with four towers, each with a blue flag on top with a golden five point star on it. Leading up to the palace was a tall row of stairs with four guards in silver armor standing guard at the palace doors. Each guard had a long sword strapped at their sides while they had a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. Once the Guardians landed in front of them, the guards pointed their spears at them not knowing who they were.

"Halt! Who goes there!?", one of the guards said before he got a good look at Angelo. "It can't be! Sir Angelo! It is an honor to see you again!", he said as he and the other guards gave Angelo a respectful bow.

"Sir Angelo!?", the other Guardians questioned.

"How's it going, guys?", Angelo asked.

"The king and queen are a bit nervous for the princess' safety.", the guard explained. "That is why when he asked your uncle for help, Sir John suggested we ask Kandrakar for assistance."

"Who would have thought that you would be one of the Guardians.", another guard said.

"I'm still new at this.", Angelo said. "Are the king and queen expecting us?"

"Indeed they are.", another guard said as two of the other guards opened the large double doors. "And I believe they will feel a lot better knowing you are here to help as well."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he and the other Guardians headed inside the palace. "Nice meeting you."

"The honor was ours!", the guard said as the door began to close.

"I could have asked him to sign my shield!", one of the guards said as the doors closed.

"Sir Angelo?", Selece questioned.

"Save a princess, you get knighted.", Angelo said while shrugging his shoulders.

"That'll do it.", Cornelia said as they began to fly down the halls of the palace.

"So what are the king and queen like?", Will asked.

"They're pretty cool.", Angelo said. "They stern yet kind rulers who know when to get serious when the time comes. The people love them. And they know how to have a good time.", he explained as they landed at a set of large wooden double doors with golden handles that had a guard standing at it. "And here we are. The Throne Room. We are the Guardians of Kandrakar. We are here at the request of King Terren and Queen Kalla."

"They are expecting you.", the guard said. "Pardon me but are you Sir Angelo?"

"Yes.", Angelo said. "I may not look it, but I am. I just became a Guardian about a week ago."

"Of course. I am Wallen.", the guard said. "It is an honor to finally meet you. The tale of your great deed is told by many."

"Ummmm... Thanks.", Angelo said with a kind smile.

"Okay! That's it!", Irma said as she pushed past Angelo and stepped up to the guard. "Angelo takes down two assassins and he's suddenly hot stuff? Big deal!"

"It is a big deal seeing as one of the assassins was the prince of the Tealen Kingdom!", Wallen said.

"So what.", Caleb said with a scoff.

"The Tealen Kingdom is a kingdom of great warriors, like our kingdom is.", Wallen said. "But the royal family has the ability to use powerful energy-based attacks. Attacks that would have spelled the doom for Princess Xolley had it not been for Sir Angelo here.", he said. "He was able to defeat the prince and his fellow warrior. Once defeated the princess trapped them both in an energy bubble. King Terren and Queen Kalla returned the prince and his friend back to the Tealen Kingdom to avoid a war."

"Any idea who would want to harm the princess this time?", Angelo asked.

"No idea.", Wallen said. "All we got was a letter saying that the princess will be mine."

"Well, that doesn't help.", Cassidy said.

"No, it doesn't.", Wallen said. "Which is why the king and queen has asked Kandrakar for help due to your uncle's suggestion.", he said to Angelo. "But we had no Idea we would be having you to help as well. The princess will be happy to see you."

"I bet she will.", Angelo said with a grin. "Is it okay to see the king and queen?"

"I believe so.", Wallen said with a smile as he opened the doors to the Throne Room. "Good luck, my friend.", he said.

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he and the other Guardians headed inside the Throne Room.

Once in the Throne Room, the Guardians marveled at the Throne Room as the walked further into the room. The windows were large and tall with the top being stained blue with a yellow star. There were some blue banners with a large gold star. The floor was covered in white marble tile with a long wide blue carpet with gold trim on the sides. The carpet led up to a small set of steps that led up to three thrones in which one was empty. Sitting in the center throne was a man who was well built with blue eyes and black hair that went down past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of blue pants with black boots and a golden-yellow shirt with frills that went down the center and a blue cape with a gold star in it's center. On his head gold headband with a blue sapphire, shaped like a star in, the front. Leaning against his throne was a long sword and small shield. Sitting in the throne to the right of the man was a woman of slender build with green eyes and blonde hair that went down to center of her back. She was dressed in a yellow gown that went down to her ankles with matching slippers. Around her neck was a gold necklace holding a blue sapphire that was shaped like a star. She was wearing a gold tiara with a blue sapphire that was also shaped like a star. Leaning against her throne was a bow and a quiver of arrows. They were King Terren and Queen Kalla of the Yollen Kingdom who were more than surprised to see Angelo looking the way he did.

"Sir Angelo!?", Queen Kalla questioned. "Is that you!?"

"Hello, King Terren. Queen Kalla.", Angelo said with a bow followed by the other Guardians. "It's been a while.", he said with a smile.

**A/N: Well, it seems that there's more to Angelo than meets the eye! A knight on another planet! Who'd of thunk it!? Now the question is, will Caleb and Irma follow Angelo's orders? Or will they try to show him up which may do more harm than good? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


End file.
